


DEVIL IN ME ▹ supernatural[1]

by fandomlover727



Series: Jenna Kline [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, Devil, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nephilim, Original Character(s), Other, Siblings, Supernatural - Freeform, Twins, angel - Freeform, fandomlover727, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover727/pseuds/fandomlover727
Summary: "i don't wanna wake it up,the devil in me".[SUPERNATURAL SEASON 13][DISCLAIMER; I do not own supernatural or anything from the show, all rights go to the creators and owners of everything. I only own my OC and nothing else]





	1. EPIGRAPH

_Jack_ _,_ _Jenna,_ _don't let anyone tell either of you who you're suppose to be._ _Because who you two are suppose to be isn't fate,_ _it isn't me,_ _it isn't your father,_ _you are who you choose to be._ _And I know you're both going to be okay,_ _you two are going to be amazing._ _You have an angel watching over you two._


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being born as teenagers, twins Jack and Jenna Kline go searching for their father who was supposed to be there when they were born. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean try to find where the twins went and argue on how to handle them.

**_ "we are not our parents. we do not have to carry the burden of their choices or their sins". _ **

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

**NORTHCOVE, WASHINGTON**   
**KELLY'S CABIN:**

They're all dead. Rowena, Crowley, Cas, Kelly...all gone. Lucifer and Mary, they were stuck in apocalypse world. All that was left was Sam, Dean, and the newborn nephilims. While Dean stayed by Castiel's dead body in shock, Sam ran inside to Kelly's room.

Sam Winchester found scattered footprints leading away from the deceased Kelly Kline's body, he followed them into the nursery that Kelly planned out for the twins before she died. The younger Winchester was not expecting to find the twins now looking like teenagers and completely naked. Both pairs of eyes immediately started to glow a gold color when Sam entered the room.

"Father?" Sam's eyes widened at Jack's words. The two stood up, both naked as a newborn(which, ironically, they were). The hunter tensed up, not knowing how to handle the situation. Did anyone really know how to?

"No, no no. No. I'm not your father, Jack. It is Jack, right? And Jenna?" His voice was shaky, he was honestly scared of the twins. He had no idea who they were like, Kelly or Lucifer. It was a guessing game now. Before anyone said anything, the sound of the front door opening echoed throughout the house.

"Father" Jack had repeated. "Sam? Sammy?" Sam's eyes never left either twins glowing eyes, still trying to process what was happening. "I'm in here" Sam replied right before Dean entered the room. As soon as Dean saw the twins. he grabbed his gun and went to shoot them. "No!" Sam tried to stop his brother. The gunshot had missed both Jack and Jenna.

They were both unbelievably scared. Their mother had warned them what a cruel world it was, but neither really expected it to happen as soon as they were born.

Using their powers for the first time since birth, both twins screamed. This sent the brothers flying back, knocking them unconscious before the twins left, still confused as ever.

***

It was daytime when Sam and Dean simultaneously regained consciousness. "Wait, was that..." Sam cut his brother off. "Lucifer's kids?" Both hunters got up. Dean grabbed the gun before exiting the cabin. Dean first, Sam trailing behind him.

"Can they teleport?" Dean yelled out to his brother. "What?" Sam called as he tried to catch up. "The kids. Do they have wings?" Dean wasn't thinking about anything besides killing the twins, he couldn't pause to take a second. "I don't know" The two stopped and looked around.

**PIRATE PETE'S JOLLY TREATS:**

It felt like it took forever for Jack and Jenna to finally get somewhere that was inhabited by people. Both were still naked and scared as they found a place called 'Pirate Pete's Jolly Treats'. In their confused state, they saw the pirate statue and made their way towards it.

"Father?" The two teenage boys inside that were messing around paused what they were doing. "Sorry, we're not open yet" One boy, Clark, answered. The twins were having a hard time understanding everything, so they didn't get that it wasn't real. "Father?" Jenna spoke for the first time in a soft tone, seeming even a bit surprised at her own voice.

The two teenagers looked at the security cameras and were heavily shocked to see two naked teenagers standing there in confusion. "I think you should call your mom".

**IMPALA:**

The two Winchester's were in the Impala, Dean drove in determination to find and kill the spawns of Lucifer. "We still have holy oil, right?" Dean questioned, his voice void of any emotions. "For what?" Sam looked at Dean in confusion. Both brothers were in completely different states, Dean was ready to kill while Sam wanted to make sure that they weren't evil.

"Cause we gotta hit them with everything we've got" Sam looked at his brother once more before looking forward. "Hold on a second. Can we just talk about what happened back there?" Sam tried to slow down.

"Sure. Which part? Let's see. Crowley's dead, Kelly's dead, Cas is..." Dean paused for a moment to collect himself before continuing. "Mom's gone, and apparently, the Devil's kids hit puberty in thirty seconds flat. Oh, and they almost killed us" The elder hunter's voice started to rise.

"Yeah, because you tried to shoot them" Dean shot his brother a look. "I tried to shoot the monsters, Sam. It's kinda what we do" Dean argued. "We don't know what they are yet, Dean. And I had it under control" Sam's attempts to be the voice of reason for Dean failed. 

"I'm sorry, are you defending the spawns of Satan?" He scoffed. "I'm not defending anything. I'm just saying, look, with everything that's happened, I'm obviously spun out also, but we need a plan".

"Yeah, kill them! Okay? That's the plan. Look, right now all that matters is finding them, and ending them before they hurt anybody else. And once we do that we'll figure everything else out" It was silent for a few moments until Sam brought up the one thing that hurt them the most. It wasn't Rowena's death, or Crowley's death, or even Mary sacrificing herself, it was...

"What about Cas? Is he-is he really dead?" Both Winchester's had seen Castiel come back from the dead numerous times. Sam held on to the last piece of hope that this would be another time again. "You know he is".

**PIRATE PETE'S JOLLY TREATS:**

The Sheriff, Clark's mother, showed up as quickly as possible to handle the two nude teenagers that her son had called in. "Hey" When they turned around, Christine noticed how similar they looked. Siblings, most likely.

Jack noticed her gun and tensed up, remembering the man who had tried to shoot them earlier. Christine watched as both twins tried to step forward and protect the other instinctively. "Easy, easy now. I'm just...my name's Christine Barker. I'm a sheriff. I'm just here to help, okay? Okay?" Jack smiled in relief, Jenna following soon after.

**SHERIFF'S OFFICE:**

The woman, Christine Barker, had given the two clothes that had been in the lost and found down in the police station. Although Jenna had just met her, the motherly instinct Christine had seemed like something she would imagine her own mother having.

Jenna now wore a casual black dress that went to her knees with a tan coat to keep her warm. The twins looked a lot like Castiel now, not that either knew what Castiel even looked like.

The boy Clark watched the two in curiosity, finding it amusing how they seemed to be on drugs or just literally not normal. The Sheriff finished talking to another cop before making her way over.

"Hope those are all right. Just pulled some stuff from the lost and found. Everything fit? Here" She handed them each a water bottle. "Sit" The two made eye contact before doing so.

"Okay, let's start with the basics. What're your names?" But the two did not hear her, they were too fascinated and focused on the water bottle. "What's your names?" The Sheriff spoke in a slightly more assertive tone, finally getting their attention. Both twins put the bottles down.

"Jack" Christine then looked over at the girl. "Jenna" She answered. "Okay, Jack and Jenna what? What's your last name?" Both nephilim's share the same look of confusion, not understanding what she meant. "Okay, how about where are your parents? Your mother and father?" Images flashed of Kelly Kline in both of their minds, remembering their kind mother who risked her life for them.

"Our mother, she's in heaven. Our father, he was supposed to be here, but he's not. We are trying to find him. We have to find him" Jack explained. "Sure, we can do that. What's his phone number?" Both twins stayed silent. "What about his address? Or his email?" The Sheriff became slightly frustrated.

"Is there anything either of you remember?" Jack and Jenna shared the mental image of Dagon's death, how they shared their powers with their mother and father to burn her. "We remember when the bad woman burned, the universe screamed" The Sheriff and Clark shared concerned looks, Clark signaling that he thought they were insane.

"Okay, I'm gonna take both of your thumbprints, and we're gonna run it through the system. If we get a match we get you two home, yeah?" The Sheriff helped ink and scan their thumbprints, leaving to get them through the system.

Meanwhile, Clark watched as Jack tasted the ink on his thumb, Jenna glared at the ink on her own thumb suspiciously. "Dude, how high are you two?" Clark exclaimed, looking between the twins in amazement. "I don't know what that means" Jack spoke. "Is that bad?" Jenna questioned worriedly.

"It means, um, wasted? Lit? Chonged, blitzed, blasted, blazed, baked? Nothing? No?" Clark realized the two were completely clueless. "Look, I'm not judging you guys. I'm jealous! What are you two on?" Jack thought for a moment before responding. "We're on a chair, on the floor, on the planet Earth" Clark chuckled, thinking their cluelessness was adorable.

"I feel a pain in my stomach like it's angry at me" Clark laughed at Jenna's remark. "You're hungry".

***

The Sheriff found her son and the twins by the vending machines, Clark was fascinated at how excited they got while trying the junk food. "Hey mom" Clark greeted the hesitant woman. "Uh, are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, they were just hungry. I don't think either of them has ever had candy before" Clark answered, looking at the two. 

Jack looked up at the Sheriff. "I like it. I like nougat!" Jack exclaimed with an adorable smile on his face. "I like this!" Jenna answered, holding up a Twix bar.

"Did you see...there's something wrong with the lights" Clark nodded. "It's, uh....." The boy laughed nervously. "It's crazy. Show her the, uhm, thing" Jack used his powers to get the candy out of the machine, Jenna smiled when a package of M&M's fell out in response, opening and eating the bag easily.

"Jack, how did you do that?" The Sheriff was scared for both her and her son. The two seemed harmless, but they could be a potential threat to her son's life.

"I don't know" Jenna then grabbed her head in pain, hearing voices shrieking over what was actually angel radio, Jack following her motions soon after. Both of them accidentally hurt the Sheriff when they were in pain.

Jack helped his sister up, the two leaning on each other for support as they tried to hide from the noise, staggering as they did so. Light bulbs started exploding. "Jack! Make it stop!" Jenna whimpered. Before Jack could do anything, he noticed Dean in the room. "Hey" Jack's eyes glowed a bright color once more, ready to protect both him and his sister like his mother and father wanted him to do. But instead, he was tasered by Sam. "Jack!" Sam then did the same to Jenna, knocking her out.

***

Jack, Jenna, and Sam were put in a cell together while Dean spoke with the Sheriff. When the twins woke up, both of their eyes glowed and were ready to defend themselves from the bad people.

"Woah, woah, easy, easy!" Sam put his hands up in surrender. "It's okay, you're okay, I'm not gonna hurt you guys" Sam's voice was shaky, a bit afraid of the two. "You already hurt us" Jack recalled. "Yes, I did, I'm sorry. I was just trying to slow you two down. Y-y-you were, uh. Are you two alright?" Sam had never dealt with such powerful creatures that were so young, their powers would soon become more powerful than Lucifer's. He had to be careful.

"I don't, I, I was scared for us. And when we get scared, things happen. We can't stop them" Jack's eyes stopped glowing, Jenna's stayed glowing as if she was trying to show that she wasn't scared, despite the fact that she was. "Why were you guys scared?" Sam asked.

"Because of the voices" Sam inwardly panicked, but he tried not to show it. "They were so loud, so angry" Jack whispered. "Do you two hear them right now?" Jenna and Jack furrowed their eyebrows. "No" Jack stood up. "It's okay, we are safe" He told Jenna, stopping her eyes from glowing.

The two sat on the bench together, Sam sighing in relief. "We're sorry" Sam looked at Jack in shock. "Will you tell them that we're sorry?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, sure, of course" Sam sat pressed against the wall, afraid that he would make the wrong move and panic the two.

"Jack, Jenna, how are you, um......how are we talking right now? I mean, you two aren't even a day old. How do you speak English?" Jack and Jenna both smiled, sharing the memory of when Kelly spoke to them. "Our mother taught us".

"So you two talked to her?" Sam asked. "We were her" Sam remembered when Jack and Jenna gave their powers from Kelly to Castiel to defeat Dagon. "Okay, and your powers. Did she teach you guys those too?" Jack stood up to go feel the wall, Jenna staying curled up into a ball on the bench.

"No, I don't know why these things happen. It's like we're ourselves, but not us" Sam was still afraid, but not as much anymore. "Jack, Jenna, before either of you were born you opened up a door to another world. Do you guys remember that?" The nephilims thought for a moment. "Yes" Both said in unison. "Okay, uh, could either of you do that again?" Sam's eyes went between Jenna and Jack, waiting for one of them to respond.

"I don't..." Jack didn't know what to say, so Jenna spoke up. "We have to find our father, he will protect us" The softness and hopefulness in Jenna's eyes made Sam feel a bit guilty. "You got to listen to me. That's not really what Lucifer does" Jenna tilted her head in confusion.

"Lucifer? No, our father is Castiel" When Sam got confused, Jack started speaking. "Our mother, she said he would keep us safe. She said the world was a dangerous place, that's- that's why we couldn't be a baby or a child. That's why we had to grow up fast, that's why I chose him to be our father" Sam now held no fear towards the twins, but only sadness and empathy. They didn't want Lucifer as their father, it was Castiel who they wanted.

"Where is he?"

"He's dead".

***

It was all a blur for the twins. Angel Radio was going nuts, hurting them mentally as the angels raided the station. Two angels went to the jail cell that the twins and Sam were in, throwing off the door without even sweating. Sam tried to fight them off, but was thrown to the ground. The angel in the male vessel began to throw punches and such at Sam, the angel in the female vessel went for Jack and Jenna.

When Sam was finally able to get up, the two angels had Jack and Jenna who were holding their heads in pain because of said angels. "Hey!" The two angels turned around. Sam had drawn an angel sigil in the ground with his blood, hitting it which made them disappear. The twins fell to the ground, the hold that the angels had seemed to have vanished.

"Jack, Jenna" Sam got up and went to their sides. When the other angel still left burst into the hallway leading to the cells, Sam grabbed an angel blade as he prepared to fight.

The angel looked at the confused twins in disgust. "Don't" She turned towards Sam. "Or what?" Dean then entered the hall. "Guess" The angel looked between the two brothers, realizing there was no way to get out alive. "Stay away from the kids" Sam threatened.

"You're right" She held her angel blade out towards Sam. "But if you can't have them, no one can" She swiftly stabbed Jenna in the chest thinking it was going to kill her. Sam then stabbed her with another angel blade, killing her.

The two brothers then turned towards Jenna who was standing next to her worried brother. "Jenna, Jenna" The brothers watched in shock as she easily pulled it out, the girl was just as confused as everyone else. "I'm fine".

**KELLY'S CABIN:**

They had the bodies wrapped up in blankets, the bodies of Castiel and Kelly. They were held up by giant logs of wood as Dean covered them in gasoline.

The feeling inside Jenna's chest, she could not understand it. She missed her mother, the woman who gave up her life for her children that were destined to be evil. And her chosen father who went up against the devil himself and got killed instead.

"Wanna say anything?" Sam asked the twins. "What do you say?" Jack asked in a soft tone, not only feeling his own grief but the grief of everyone around him. "Thank you, you say thank you. And you say you're sorry. You hope they're somewhere without sadness, pain, you hope they're somewhere better" Jack observed the youngest Winchester who tried to stay strong but was obviously broken. 

"You say goodbye" Dean got ready to start the fire. "Goodbye Cas, goodbye Kelly, goodbye Crowley, goodbye mom" Sam cut his brother off. "Dean, we don't know if mom" Sam, trying to stay optimistic, was brought down by his brother. "Yeah, we do. We do, Sam. Lucifer killed her the moment he realized we trapped his ass, he killed her, you know he did" Sam shook his head in denial.

"She's gone. They're all gone" And with that, Dean started the fire as they held back tears.


	3. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When going to stay in a motel after driving all day to get to the bunker, Jack and Jenna get to meet the current prophet of the lord which sparks the debate on if the twins are truly evil or not. Meanwhile, we also get a glimpse of the next King of Hell.

**_ "go ahead, underestimate me. you won't be the first. you won't be the last. but you will be wrong". _ **

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

**IMPALA, NIGHT:**

Jack and Jenna had fallen asleep in the back of the Impala, the two didn't need much sleep but felt peaceful while sleeping as they dreamt about their mother and father, what life would be like if they were still alive.

"Hey, we still got probably 12 hours until we're home. You want me to drive?" Sam asked, earning a look from his brother. "Do I ever want you to drive?" Dean scoffed.

"Look, losing Mom and Cas, that's a lot to process, Dean, especially on no sleep. And the kids..." Dean cut him off. "The kids? Come on, man, you know how this plays out. Look, when we try to bend the rules, pretend that the bad guys aren't so bad or that things will get fixed, that's when people that we care about get hurt. And then we end up doing what we should've done in the first place, which is end the problem. So this time, let's start with the obvious. Soon as I find a way to take care of... It".

"Dean the 'problem' or 'problems' might be the only shot to get mom back" Dean frowned. "Mom's gone. There's no fixing that".

**THE BLACK HAT MOTEL:**

"This is a bad idea, we should've kept driving" Dean hissed as they walked to the room. "Dude..." Sam scoffed. "You were hallucinating sheep on the road. We need a few hours" The four entered the motel room, turning the lights on before shutting the door. "This is nice" Jack stayed positive despite being in a crappy motel room.

A feeling of coldness and death filled Jenna, who had no idea what to do. "I don't like this place" She muttered, her eyes surveying the room warily until she couldn't find anything odd.

While the brothers unpacked, Jack sat in front of the television and turned it on to see Scooby Doo. "Jenna" The twin went over to her overexcited brother who watched the cartoon with wonder, Jenna joining.

"It's wonderful" Dean walked over, grabbing the remote. "Hey, no" He said. "But.." Dean paused for a moment as he saw the scene on the tv, before snapping out of it. "No" He turned the tv off.

"And you're sharing the couch. All right? So why don't you two go over there? Sit down and....here" Dean tossed the two a bible, chuckling slightly to himself at the irony.

"Read a book. We're out of here in a few hours" Sam came over after warding the motel room. "Jack, Jenna. I can take the couch..." Jack cut him off. "No, no. It's fine. We'll take turns" Jack reassured the taller moose-like man, smiling innocently.

While they were waiting for the Winchester's to come back with food, they read the Bible. Jenna had been a quick reader, finishing it before the brothers came back. The words of the Bible left Jenna with so many unanswered questions. Even while the other's started eating, it seemed as if she was stuck in her own mind.

Meanwhile, Jack was eating the burger happily and a bit too fast. "You can slow down, you know. That's stuff's not gonna disappear" Sam, who finished putting up the extra warding, walked over and sat next to Dean. "Ever seen you eat, Dean?" Sam chuckled. Dean grabbed a bottle of beer, Jack imitated him. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. How old do you think you are?" Dean asked, stopping the nephilim from drinking.

"3 days, 17 hours, and 42 minutes" Dean shrugged, drinking his beer while Jack copied it. Sam noticed Jenna had the Bible next to her and was staring at it "You read the Bible?" Dean looked over at the quiet girl. "It mentions our father, Lucifer, not Castiel" She mumbled. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, he's-he's big in the Bible. Lotta screen time" Dean said sarcastically.

"Did you know him?" She looked between both of the brothers. "Well, he's not really an easy guy to know. He's, um, he's kind of rough around the edges" Sam hesitated. "He's Satan" Dean added coldly. "And that's....bad" Dean nodded. "Damn straight. See he turned on his father, God".

"God" Jenna perked up at the familiar name. "They said he's the good guy. Did you know him?" Sam smiled softly at the eager twins. "God, he created everything" Dean scoffed at the way Sam danced around the truth. "Yeah, and then he skipped out, leaving guys like us to clean up his messes like Lucifer" Jenna nodded.

"So, God's like our grandfather. He's family, and that's....that's good" Jack restated. "Sometimes "Dean spoke, putting his feet up and Jack repeating what he did. "Will you stop it" Dean growled angrily. Sam stifled a laugh as best as he could before speaking up.

"So, Jack, Jenna, we know Kelly taught you things before you two were born. And obviously, you two can, you know, make people or things move with your minds. But, um... what else can you two do?" Sam hesitated. "I-I don't know" Both tilted their head in confusion, reminding the brothers way too much of their deceased angel.

"Okay. For instance, say you wanted to.....to be someplace else right now. Could you?" When Dean saw how confused they were, he rolled his eyes. "Can you teleport?" He asked bluntly. "Teleport?" Jack looked at his younger twin in confusion, only for her to shrug. "Yes. If you wanted to be on the other side of that door right this instant, what would you do?" Jack thought for a moment before standing up. "Where are we going?" Jenna asked as she followed her brother obliviously.

"What....Great" Dean grumbled as he heard the knock on the other-side of the door. "You know, it's possible they're more human than we thought" Dean only replied with a mumble. Sam got up and opened the door to see the twins on the other side, smiling with pride. "Like that?" Dean scowled.

"Come on. You're trying to tell me neither of you picked up anything before you were born? That your father never reached out to either of you?" Jenna remembered the tiny sliver of communication they had with him, Lucifer had been trying to call out/track them before they were born. That had been about it.

"All right, I say we, uh...get some rest. It's been a long day. We're startin' early tomorrow" Sam suggested. "Stop" Jenna spoke, her eyes glowing. Dean was ready to grab his gun and pointed at her until Jack continued. "Someone's here for us" That was when the two humans heard the floorboard's outside creaking.

Jenna and Jack were put behind them. The two opened the door, Dean grabbed the unnamed man who was lurking outside of their door, dragging him into the room and throwing him on the ground.

"Donatello?" Sam recognized the man as the current prophet of the lord. "Sam? Dean? Is God with you?"

**THE BLACK HAT MOTEL**   
**LATER:**

Donatello was now sitting on the couch. "You okay?" Donatello was seated on the couch while the rest were standing. Sam had made sure the twins were a bit behind him just in case.

"Ah, pretty much. No soul, of course, thanks to Amara. It's kinda like losing your appendix. You never really noticed it when you had it. But now, when I come to a moral crossroad, I ask myself, "What would Mr. Rogers do?". And as soon as I nail that, I'm usually good" Donatello rambled.

"Why are you here?" Dean questioned bluntly, not in the mood to deal with more crap. "Yes. That is the question we must all ask" Dean rolled his eyes. "I mean, why are you here in Wyoming?" Dean corrected.

"Oh! Uh, well..." Donatello cleared his throat. "After God left, I said to myself, "Donatello, you are so retired." I mean, who needs a prophet of God when there is no God? So... a few days ago, I'm online, checking out condos in Boca, and I am knocked off my feet by two weird waves of power. Not exactly like God's. More like something new, something fresh. I was drawn to them. They're here" Donatello's eyes landed on the twins behind Sam, the same waves of power surrounding them.

"It's you two. Who are you?" Donatello looked at them in awe, feeling their power. "Jack and Jenna" Jack spoke. "Jack and Jenna are twin nephilims" Donatello's eyes widened. "Children on an angel and a human" He recited. "Archangel, actually. Uh, Lucifer" Sam added. "Lucifer?" Donatello was pretty surprised, he never expected Lucifer to be the one to have kids, even if he didn't really know him.

"And Donatello here is a prophet" Sam told the twins. "Which means he has a direct line to God, or Heaven" Jenna perked up at the mention of Heaven and God. "You can talk to God?" She asked hopefully, thinking of her mother. She would give anything to have herself and Jack go visit Kelly in her personal heaven.

"Not so much anymore" He said to Jenna before taking a look at the twins and their energy, comparing it to Lucifer's. "Look at you two. The waves of power... so intense" Dean shot Sam a smug look. "Maybe less human than we thought" He mocked. "Fascinating. You know, I've met your father. Your powers are nothing like his. Not dark, not toxic. Your powers mirror each other, very bright like God's" Sam turned to his brother. "That so?" He mocked back.

"Not yet" Dean grumbled. "If Jack and Jenna are sending out a signal strong enough to get Donatello all the way out her.......the angels are still out there. I mean, who knows what else might be listening? They need protection".

**TATTOO SHOP**   
**NIGHT:**

A bit later after the boys left the room to speak more to Donatello, they all went to the tattoo parlor to get the twins warded. Jack volunteered to go first. When they tried to get Jack tattoo's, he healed.

"Maybe it's like Teen Wolf" Her voice cut off the two brothers arguing about their healing powers, turning towards her. "What?" Dean slightly snapped, making her jump a bit. "I-I was watching the television at the motel...." She looked down guiltily. "And there was a show about this werewolf who was a teenager, he tried to get a tattoo but couldn't because he healed instantly. To make it stay, they had to burn it into his skin" Sam looked at her, generally surprised. Dean just scowled once again, not believing that some tv show showed the simple solution of the tattoo's disappearing from Jack's skin.

**MOTEL ROOM**   
**LATER, NIGHT:**

Jack and Jenna sat on the couch as the other three argued, Jenna comforting her brother who thought he did something wrong. "It was a reflex, he didn't do it on purpose" Sam tried arguing for the boy that wasn't even a week old yet. "Who cares if he didn't do it on purpose? He did it. I mean, you didn't see Cas smiting someone every time he got his teeth cleaned" Jack frowned.

"We're right here, you know" Jack was ignored. "Yeah, and what about the vanishing tattoo?" Dean retorted. "An Archangel healing itself" Donatello spoke, making Sam shoot him a look. "Another reflex!" Sam exclaimed.

"Or maybe he didn't want to be warded" Dean counteracted. "Okay, look, yeah, Jack is on Lucifer's family tree, so is Jenna. But we don't know if that DNA is stronger than Kelly's, or their connection with Cas" Dean was furious that Sam brought up Cas, their best friend who got killed by Lucifer. "You mean the connection that got Cas killed?"

"I'm just saying, Jack and Jenna don't have to be evil. We can teach them not to be" Sam declared. "Ah. The nature versus nurture conundrum" They both shot Donatello a look. "Oh. Speaking not as a prophet but as a scientist, I don't think teaching either of them is in the cards. It's like asking a lion not to be a lion" Dean looked smug that Donatello was on his side.

"But these aren't lions, these are humans!" Sam's voice raised. "With a strong dose of God juice" Dean was done with this conversation. "Okay, that's it. I'm done, all right? 'Cause they're not God, they're not Cas, they're not Simba 1 and 2. They're the friggin' Devil's children!" When Dean went to address the twins, they were gone. "Uh-oh".

**OUTSIDE THE MOTEL,**   
**NIGHT:**

Both twins were outside of the motel, both sharing the same memory of their loving mother who gave her life to let them be born. "Jack! Jenna!" Sam sighed in relief when he saw them sitting next to each other on the ground, Jack's head resting on Jenna's shoulder. "We've been looking everywhere for you guys" Jack frowned guilty.

"We're sorry. I-uh.....everyone was so angry" Jack admitted. "Yeah, and I suppose you two wanted to be away from it" Jack lifted his head up. "And suddenly, we were" Sam sighed. "I'll tell you what, you two have some special skills" He pulled over a bin, sitting on it next to the twins. "We just need you to get a grip on them, so you don't hurt anyone" Jack looked at Sam with the same look Castiel always had when he was disappointed in himself.

"Is that why Dean hates us?" Sam looked at them in shock, forgetting that they were truly just a few days old and not teenagers like they appeared. The way Dean treated them definitely would affect them for a while.

"Dean doesn't hate you. Look, sometimes the wires in Dean's head get crossed and, and he gets frustrated, and then he mixes frustration with anger, and fear" Jack and Jenna furrowed their eyebrows.

"Why would he be afraid?" Sam hesitated for a moment. "Because Dean feels like it's his job to protect everyone. And right now, we need to protect you both. But we may also need to protect people from you guys" Jack looked at his sister's reaction. "Maybe I'm not worth all of this" Jack accidentally spoke out loud. "Your mom thought you were. So did Cas. So do I".

**MOTEL**   
**NEXT DAY, MORNING:**

Sam ended up getting the twins a separate motel room after hearing how they were struggling with what was being said about them and their powers.

When Donatello went to go get burrito's, Jenna had gone with while Jack stayed behind. As soon as they got back, the two went straight to Sam and Dean's room, Jenna just wanted to stop for a second before going back to her brother.

Sam smiled to himself when he saw the happy look on Jenna's face, she was truly an excited child. "Why are you smiling?" He asked curiously.

"I ate a burrito! I never knew people ate different things all over the world. Humans are amazing" Sam chuckled. "Hey, uh, can we talk about the twins?" Donatello asked Sam as quietly as he could. "What? We already talked not too long ago" This caught Jenna's attention. "No, I wasn't. I was grabbing breakfast burritos. Extra spicy. Jenna likes them a lot" Jenna frowned, not sensing her brother's energy.

"I can sense him, Jack is gone" Jenna muttered before running out of the room. "Jenna!" The three went after her, the room Sam had gotten the twins was empty. "He's gone" Jenna started to panic.

"Okay. Okay. So, so, so, so...who's got Jack? And who was or what was I talkin' to? A shifter?" Sam inquired. "What would a shifter want with Jack?" Jenna tried feeling around for the energy that matched hers, eventually getting a pull to where Jack was. Jenna instinctfully followed the pull. "Where are you going?" Dean's voice bounced off the walls in the motel room.

"You feel it too?" Donatello questioned, Jenna nodding. "He went this way. We can sense it" Dean nodded. "I'll grab the gear" As everyone left, Jenna sensed something evil in the hallways. Jenna followed it to see them fighting demons. "Stop!" She screamed, her voice disintegrating the demons into nothing. "How did you..." Dean breathed out in shock. Not because she was mega powerful, but that she saved them. "Come on".

**IMPALA**   
**DAY:**

Dean drove as fast as he could, listening to Donatello's and Jenna's directions. "This is worrisome. I'm sensing a power emanation alongside Jack's. It gets stronger then closer we got to it" Donatello's words made Jenna panic even more. Donatello saw a sign saying where they were. "Jasper, Wyoming?" Donatello knew that sounded familiar.

"Maybe it's an angel" Jenna shook her head. "Angelic energy is a lot different than the energy I am sensing. It's more like the demons we just faced, but darker" Dean groaned. "You two never have good news, do you?" Dean then told his brother to search up anything demon-like in Jasper.

"Yeah, there is. According to dad's journal, Jasper is home to its very own Gate to Hell. It gets better" Dean sighed. "Fantastic" Sam ignored his brother's comment. "According to legend, this particular gate leads to, quote, "A place where unimaginable evil emanates from creatures too wicked for the Pit to hold"." He recited.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean spat. "Something really bad, turn!"

**HELLS GATE**   
**JASPER, WYOMING:**

When they arrived, a lookalike of Donatello was standing there manipulating Jack to open the Gate of Hell. "Jack! Hey, stop!" Sam shouted. "Don't listen to them, Jack" Donatello gasped when he saw the creature wearing his face. "That's not the real Donatello!" The fake Donatello yelled the same thing back. "Screw this" Dean shot a rock-salt bullet at the fake Donatello, making him shift into his real form.

"Jack, he's a demon!" Sam exclaimed. "Howdy boys" With a wave of his hand, the boys were choking. "Sweet, sweet Jenna. These imbeciles underestimate your power" Jack looked at his sister with wide, panicking eyes. He didn't know how to close the gate.

"You manipulated my brother, you're hurting our friends!" She shouted, her scream closing the hole that was almost open. The demon disappeared before he could be annihilated. Sam, Dean, and Donatello were free as they gasped for air.

"Jenna!" Jack ran to his sister, hugging her like he saw in the television movies. Jenna saw the looks on the brother's and the prophet's faces, they were terrified. Of who? She didn't know. "I'm sorry-" She cut him off. "He tricked you, it is not your fault".

**MOL BUNKER,**   
**LEBANON, KANSAS:**

Sam and Dean were both in the kitchen drinking beer, Sam was going over the lore. "These yellow-eyed things just keep on comin', huh?" Sam said, remembering the Princes of Hell that they went up against. "Mm-hmm. And hopefully, this fourth Prince of Hell is the last Kardashian in the family" Dean tried to joke, but was still sour from what had happened earlier that day. He didn't know what nephilim to be angry at, but he knew it was one of them.

"According to this, if that was Asmodeus, it's the end of the line" Dean went to leave, but Sam stopped him. "Dean, wait a second" Dean paused, looking at his brother. "The kid, Jenna, she really came through for us today. She saved us" Sam reminded his brother.

"No, that was survival and saving her brother. That had nothing to do with us. If Jack wasn't the one taken, she wouldn't have done anything. Goodnight".


	4. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Jack, and Jenna are left alone in the bunker while Dean works a case. Sam tries to help the twins get a hold on their powers, leading Sam to find out something that his brother said to Jack. This leads to a huge fight...

**_ "the world is full  _ ** ** ** **_ of monsters with friendly faces _ ** **__ ** **_ and angels with scars". _ **

  ✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

**JENNA'S ROOM**   
**MOL BUNKER:**

After arriving back at the bunker, Jack and Jenna had rarely left either of their new rooms. They stuck together, communicating through their nephilim-radio. They did this to make sure they wouldn't upset Dean for being too loud or make Sam not like them anymore.

Jenna had been sitting on her bed reading a different version of the Bible while Jack felt the brick wall and tried to make sense of what it was made out of. But a knock on the door stopped them. Considering the brother's hadn't bothered them too much, this took them both by surprise.

"Who is it?" Jenna asked, shooting a look of confusion and panic to her brother who mirrored the same expression. "Hey, it's me. Uh, Sam" Jenna quietly sighed in relief, both twins not liking to be around Dean who hated them.

When he didn't get a response, Sam opened the door and found the twins looking at him curiously. Sam had a laptop in his other hand, ready to show them something he hoped would make them feel better.

"Hey. Just checking in. You two are always in each other's rooms only. That's fine, I mean it's all been...pretty insane I'm sure. But, um... Anyway, I brought you guys something" Sam finally entered the room, the twins were now both sitting on the bed in anticipation for what Sam was about to show them.

"Before you two were born, your mom left you a message" Sam set the laptop in front of Jack and Jenna. I know you guys have a bunch of questions and hopefully, this is the start" Sam handed them a USB drive before realizing they had no idea how to use it.

"Right, yeah. Here I'll um... There you go" He plugged it in for them. "Just push this button, right here, whenever you're ready" He instructed. "Thank you" Jack spoke softly, Jenna too emotional to respond. Sam smiled and walked to the hallway before stopping to make sure they would be okay. Jack hit the tab to press play, their beautiful mother's face popped up on the screen.

" _Hi Jack, Jenna, it's uh... I'm your mom"_ Jack and Jenna quickly latched on to each other, the emotions they had felt were new and painful. Sam's breath hitched slightly when he saw how hurt they were.

 _"_ _I guess I should tell you two, um, I always wanted to be a mom. I'd play with dolls. I was that kind of girl and daydream about my baby-"_ Sam's phone started buzzing, he quickly walked away so he wouldn't interrupt the video.

" _Jack, Jenna, don't let anyone tell either of you who you're supposed to be. Because who you two are supposed to be isn't fate, it isn't me, it isn't your father, you are who you choose to be. And I know you're both going to be okay, you two are going to be amazing. You have an angel watching over you two"._

**LIBRARY**   
**MOL BUNKER:**

When Dean entered the library, he noticed his brother was sitting at a table talking to someone. He walked over just as Sam finished the call. "What's up?" Sam scoffed, still in a bit of shock over who he had gotten a call from.

"You'll never believe this. I got a call from Missouri Moseley" Dean was pleasantly surprised at what he said. "Wow. What has it been, like a decade?" Both brothers remembered meeting her when they were looking for their dad, she had helped get rid of the spirits that were inside of their childhood home.

"More" Sam replied. "How is she?" Dean knew if she called after all this time, it meant something. "Not great. She said that she got out of the life for a while but something happened and she needed help with a case, so I put Jody on it" Dean didn't understand why they just didn't go help. "Why would you do that?" Sam looked directly at his brother, knowing this would start another argument over the twins.

"Because we need to stay here. We need to help Jack and Jenna learn how to control their powers. Jody can handle this" Dean didn't want one of the last people he had to care about get hurt because they stayed behind to take care of the devil's children.

"Yeah, maybe she can. Or maybe she ends up dead because you wanted to skip out on her to babysit the antichrists" Sam and Dean had a slight staredown, Sam inhaled sharply when he realized how intense this was going to turn out to be.

"Dean, we need them" The older hunter shook his head. "No, we don't" Dean argued. "Mom..." Dean cut his brother off. "Don't!" Dean paused for a second, walking forward before continuing. "If you want to stay here and Mr. Miyagi these kids, knock yourself out. I didn't sign up for that. So I'm going to go to work".

**STUDY**   
**MOL BUNKER, LATER:**

Jack and Jenna had been brought to the study by Sam, the hunter grabbing a pencil. "Train us? To what?" Jack tilted his head in confusion. "I've seen what you two can do, Jack, Jenna. You're both powerful, but you two have to learn to control it. You know, to focus" Sam sat in the chair beside them. "So we won't hurt anyone" Sam nodded. "Exactly. See this pencil?" He held it up for them to see. "I want you to move it. With your mind" Sam put the pencil on the desk. "That's it?" Sam nodded. "That's it".

They tried and tried but nothing would work. Their powers were both driven by emotions, it wasn't like they had purposely used their powers before. "We can't do it" Both were extremely upset with themselves that they couldn't do what Sam asked.

"Alright. Jack, Jenna, when you two did use your powers, what was it like?" The two shared a look, almost as if they were speaking in their minds, both hating the reminder. "Like...breathing. It was an instinct we didn't do on purpose. It just happened" Jenna told Sam.

"Even with Asmodeus, that just happened?" Sam asked Jack. "No, he made me. It was like, like he was in my head" Jenna frowned, sending her brother an 'it's okay' look. "Okay, then, uh.....imagine him doing that" Jack's eyes widened. "No!" Sam looked at him in confusion. "No? Why not?"

"Because I don't want to! It's just...I can't do this! And you keep staring at us, waiting!" Jack became flustered at his outburst. "You know what, let's take a break" Sam decided, getting up. "Really?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'll get some food. Just. You two stay here, try to relax. When I get back, we'll all try again" When Sam left, Jenna gave her brother a knowing look.

_"Jack, what's wrong?" She sent him telepathically._   
_"Dean, he said he would kill me, he would kill us when we get out of control. As if we're monsters"._

That explained it. Jack was terrified of Dean. And honestly, so was Jenna.

**STUDY**   
**MOL BUNKER, LATER:**

Instead of going to get food, Sam watched the twins through the cameras that were in the study. Sam grabbed a book about gifted and troubled kids. After looking away to start reading, he looked back at the camera only to find that the twins had disappeared. This made him get up and sprint to the study.

"Jack, Jenna!" The moose-like man shouted, only to find the twins in a corner of the room, Jack holding the broken pencil. "Jenna, Jack, what are you two doing?" Sam sighed in relief that they were okay. "I moved the pencil, Jenna broke it" He spoke in a rather monotone voice.

"Okay, look. I know this isn't exactly fun-" Jack stopped him. "No, this is the opposite of fun" Sam sighed again, looking between the siblings. "Okay, but why is it so hard? Jack, I've seen you throw people across the room. I've been thrown across the room by you. I've seen you open a gate to hell. Jenna, I saw you scream at a demon and it turn into nothing, you scared a Prince of Hell and closed the Gate, and now nothing? It doesn't make any sense" Jack and Jenna shared a look. "It is if we're evil" Sam's eyes widened. "What?"

"Just leave, please" Jenna begged. "No, Jack, Jenna. Why do you think you're evil? Because when I look at you two, that's not what I see" This was when Sam would learn about his brother's words to a three-day-old nephilim that impacted both siblings deeply.

"Yeah well, Dean sees it. That's why he says... he said he'd kill me and then Jenna" Sam as completely blindsided by what his brother did. Sure, Dean was grieving, but so was Sam, so were Jack and Jenna.

"And maybe he should. Mom said we could be good, that we had the choice to be good, that it was up to me. But she's dead, because of us. I've only been on earth for a few days and I've already hurt people. I've already done bad things, and no matter how hard I try I can't... I can't do the one good, stupid thing you want me to. Jenna was able to save you guys, but I can't. So I must be evil, like Lucifer" Jenna and Jack latched onto each other as they had done before they were born, both hating themselves and their powers. But unlike Jack, Jenna had hope for her brother. She knew what he thought, she knew how good of a person he was.

"Jack, you aren't evil" Jenna mumbled. "Jenna's right. Jack, listen, Asmodeus tricking you, Dean, none of that is your fault. I think that uh, after everything that's happened you're probably scared to use your power, Jenna too, and me pressuring you guys certainly isn't helping" Jack looked at him hopefully. "Really?" Sam smiled when the twins did too slightly.

"Really. What do you say we call it? Until I figure out a better way. How does that sound?" Sam suggested. "It sounds....good" Jack said, looking over at Jenna who nodded. "Good, come on" Sam helped the two up. Jack walked off, but Jenna stopped and turned to Sam. "Why are you being nice to Jack? To me?" Jenna knew how Dean felt, how he blamed them for everything that happened. She couldn't understand why Sam didn't, what his true motives were.

"Because I know what it feels like, to feel like you don't belong. To feel like there's this darkness inside of you, to be scared of who you are, what you can do. Dean, Cas, my family helped me through that. You and Jack have each other, but you guys are on the same level. So now I want to help you guys because Jack's not evil, Jenna, neither are you" Jenna smiled at Sam sincerely. "Thank you Sam, for everything".

**LIBRARY**   
**MOL BUNKER, LATER:**

Sam was sitting at a table near the staircase, his laptop in front of him as he waited for his brother to show up, trying to figure out what to say. He finally heard the main door open, Dean descended down the stairs. "How was it? Uh, Jody told me about Missouri" Their old friend, Missouri was dead. "Yeah, just another day at the office. How're the kids? Did they go dark side yet?" Dean changed the subject, deflecting from the fact that he was hurt that they lost another person they cared about.

"Nope" Sam turned the chair around, facing Dean as he knew now what he had to say. "They are uh, they're pretty messed up though" Dean agreed, but in a different context than what Sam was really trying to say. "You're telling me" Sam looked at his hands for a moment before looking up. "No, they're messed up because of you" Dean did a double take, a bit taken back by Sam's accusation.

"Dean, you told Jack you would kill him, then you would kill his sister!" Sam spoke, trying his hardest to keep calm. "It wasn't exactly like that" Sam looked at his brother for the excuse he would give.

"Then how exactly was it?" Sam asked. "I told him the truth. See, you think you can use these freaks but I know how this ends and it ends bad" What the two didn't know was that Jenna and Jack finally moved a few pencils without breaking them and they were going to tell Sam the good news when they heard the arguing, listening to hear they were talking about them.

"I didn't" Dean looked at his brother in confusion. "What?" Sam prepared himself as he would bring back the part of his life he hated to admit. "I didn't 'end bad'. When I was the freak...when I was drinking demon blood" Sam stood up, moving closer to his brother. "Oh come on man, that was totally different".

"Was it? Because you could've put a bullet in me. Dad told you to put a bullet in me, but you didn't! You saved me! So help me save them!" Sam declared. "You deserved to be saved, they don't" Dean's voice got louder, making Jack wince. "Yes they do, Dean, of course they do" Jack and Jenna met eyes, feeling glad that Sam was on their side, but it was quickly squashed by Dean's next words.

"Look, I know you think that you can use them as some sort of an interdimensional can-opener and that's fine, but don't act like you care about either of them! Because you only care about what they can do for you! So if you want to pretend, that's fine! But me? I can hardly look at the kids! Because when I do all I see is everybody we've lost!" Jenna winced at the increase of his voice.

"Mom chose to take that shot at Lucifer. That is not on Jack or Jenna!" Sam retorted. "And what about Cas?" And this is the biggest point Dean had, the biggest reason he hated the twins, Jack especially. It was Jack who manipulated Castiel in Dean's eyes, it was their birth that got his best friend killed.

"What about him?" Dean kept seeming to forget how Sam had loss Castiel too, despite him and everyone else always seeming to be closer with Dean then him. Having Jack and Jenna around made him feel better, the two trusted and cared for Sam just as much as he cared for them. Not to mention they reminded him so much of Cas, especially when he was first getting adjusted to the human world.

"Jack manipulated him, he made him promises, said, 'paradise on earth' and Cas bought it and you know what that got him? It got him dead! Now you might be able to forget about that, but I can't!" Jack and Jenna were distressed, both feeling responsible for their chosen father's death. "Castiel" Both of their eyes glowed a golden-like color.

**THE EMPTY:**

_"Castiel"........_

The angel who was laying on the floor of a room completely blacked out woke up in a slight gasp, looking around him.

Where was he? And whose voices just seemed to have saved him?


	5. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much persuasion, Sam and Dean go on a hunt with the twins. This helps Dean see them in a different way than he did before.

**_ "nothing hurts more _ ** **__ ** **_ than trying your absolute best _ ** **__ ** **_ and still not being good enough". _ **

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

**MOL BUNKER,**   
**MORNING:**

Dean sat at the table near the staircase of the bunker, researching on his laptop. Sam arrived with coffee and breakfast, looking at Dean from the top of the stairs. "Hey, how you feeling?" Dean looked up at Sam before looking back at the computer, ignoring him.

"What are you working on?" Sam asked, this time actually getting a response from this brother. "Dead guy in Madison. Police say it was a home invasion, but neighbor claims that she saw the Vic's dead wife leave the crime scene" Sam descended down the staircase.

"Let's check it out" Sam spoke up. "What, you ready to ditch Damien one and two? What do you wanna do? Leave them in a ring of holy oil with some Netflix and a frozen pizza?" Dean asked sarcastically, though he wasn't speaking playfully.

"Ha. No" Sam started to put the coffee's on the table. "Actually..." Sam sighed for a split second.   
"I thought we'd, uh, bring both of them along" Dean scoffed at Sam's suggestion. "Uh, hell, no. What, 'Adventures in Babysitting' the Antichrist? No, thank you" Dean looked back at the computer, Sam taking off his jacket.

"Dean, we can't hide them forever. And, you know, just keeping them cooped up here isn't working" Sam stated, sitting down in the open chair. "Yeah, it is, actually. You wanna know why? Because as long as they're here, they are not out there doing God knows what" Sam looked down, obviously hurt by Dean's words. "So what, does this mean that your plan for bringing Mom back isn't working? 'Cause I'll say it again, Mom's dead, Sam. Lucifer ripped out her freakin' heart. Now, the sooner you can wrap your head around that, the sooner we can all move on" Dean snapped.

"So you're saying you want to move on from Mom?" The two shared a look. "Right now, I wanna kill some dead guy's wife" Dean clarified. "Dean, that isn't what this is about. Jack and Jenna need to get out. They need to get some air. We all do. They're both good kids. They are, just... give them a chance, please. For me".

**JACKS ROOM**   
**MOL BUNKER:**

Sam had checked Jenna's room and the twins weren't there. So, Sam went to Jack's door and knocked. "Jack? Jenna?" When he didn't get a reply, Sam opened the door to find Jack and Jenna watched  **Star Wars: The Clone Wars**  on the laptop that Sam let them keep.

"Hey" The two didn't respond, still watching the movie. "Clone Wars?" Sam entered the room more, getting closer to the twins.

"The computer said we'd like it. I do like Ahsoka. Kinda hate Anakin" Jenna nodded in agreement. "Anakin's the bad guy, he's evil" Jenna added, not knowing that Sam knew what Star Wars was.

"Uh, that's probably for the best" Sam watched the film on the screen for a moment before going back to what he came for. "Nevermind. Um, hey. You remember when I told you two what Dean and I do? Our, uh, our day job?" Jenna nodded in response.

"You kill monsters, the bad guys because you have to. You are the good guys" Jenna recalled. "Right, right. And we've got a case, so... thought you two might want to come along" Jack and Jenna didn't even look up from the screen, both knowing exactly what the other would say.

"No" They answered in unison, a very netural tone. Sam was a bit taken back at their response. "Jack, Jenna, I really think this would be good for you guys. You know, maybe a change of scenery might-" Jack cut him off. "Get our powers working again?" Sam didn't notice the underlining tone in his voice. "Yeah, maybe" Jack tapped a key to pause the movie, both twins now were looking at Sam.

"So we can be your interdimensional can-opener?" Sam sighed deeply, realizing the twins had heard his and Dean's argument. "You're using us. You said lying is bad but you lied to us" Jack then hit the resume button, the twins wanting nothing more than to continue the movie.

"Jack, Jenna, when you two were born, it ripped a hole in reality" Sam sat on the edge of the bed. "Like a...like a door from this world to another, to a really bad, bad place. So Dean and Cas, and I, we closed that door. But our Mom, Mary, she's trapped on the other side" Jack hit the pause button once more, understanding that he only wanted to save his mom like how they wished they could have saved theirs.

"If we can get your powers back, maybe we can open that door up. Maybe..." Sam sighed, looking away from the twins for a moment. He felt guilty for not telling them sooner, for seeming like he was trying to use them for his own selfish needs.

"You wanna save her" Sam looked back at the twins, both looking at Sam with an understanding expression. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. But... if this doesn't work, if that can't happen, that's okay, because I do care about both of you. But I should've told you guys. I'm sorry. It's a lot and, uh..." Jenna frowned.

"Is Dean going?" When Jenna noticed the look on Sam's face, she frowned. "He wants us dead, he hates us" Jenna reminded Sam, thinking back to the argument that the brothers had. "I won't let that happen to either of you. Listen, if there's one thing that Dean respects, it's effort. So come along, help us out. Let's go be the good guys".

**MOL BUNKER, LATER:**

While everyone was packing, Jenna found Sam in the library going through the reports from all of the attacks. "Sam?" The hunter looked up, smiling at Jenna. "Hey" Jenna hesitated before walking over to Sam and sitting at the chair across from him.

"What's wrong?" Sam noticed the furrowed and upset expression on her face. "Why don't you hate us?" Sam was a bit taken back at Jenna's words. "Why would I hate you?" Jenna looked down.

"On the computer, I searched your names and I found these books about you two" Sam's eyes widened, he never thought he would have to explain the Supernatural books to the twins. "Your soul was in Hell, you were tortured by Lucifer. Dean hates us, how can you not?" Sam thought for a moment before planning out what to say.

"Because that's what he did. You aren't your father, Jenna. The only thing you two and Lucifer have in common is your angel grace, that's it. You and Jack, you're both good like Kelly and Cas. I know it".

**THE IMPALA. MADISON** **, WISCONSIN:**

After the talk with Sam, the four got into the impala and drove to the crime scene. When they pulled up, Jack and Jenna were looking through all of Sam and Dean's fake ID's in confusion.

"Agent Bonham, Agent Seger, Special Agent Anderson...these are all you?" Jack said, going through all of the fake badges the boys had. "Yeah, sometimes" Jenna and Jack shared a confused expression. "But lying is bad, that's what the bad guys do" Jenna spoke, looking at the ID's as she tried to figure out an explanation.

"All right, here we go. Victim, Wes Bailey. His wife, Erica, died six months ago. Heart thing, out of the blue. Uh, question is, why'd she come back from the dead and knife his ass?" Dean ignored the twins' questions. "People come back?" Jenna's head slightly cocked to the side as he was befuddled.

"When a person dies and their soul can't move on..." Dean cut his brother off, not wanting to dance around the truth and not caring one bit. "They're called ghosts. And hanging around makes them go loony tunes" Dean then remembered that they wouldn't' get the reference. "Uh, they go crazy" He finished.

"Yeah, question is, since when do ghosts kill somebody and walk out the front door?" Sam argued back. "So, maybe it's a revenant?" Sam suggested, confusing the twins again.

"What's a revenant?" Sam thought for a moment. "A revenant is more like a zombie" Dean spotted the witness they had to talk to. "Jack, Jenna, we're gonna talk to the witness, check out the crime scene" Then Dean added a "You two sit. Stay".

Jenna recalled when Sam said "if there's one thing that Dean respects, it's effort". Jenna looked over at her brother. "Jack?" The other twin knew what his sister was thinking. "Jenna, Dean said to stay here. We shouldn't make him angry at us again" Jenna sighed.

"Then stay here" Jenna used her angel wings to disappear and teleport inside the crime scene. She looked around, her eyes glowing gold as she tried to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Sam taught her that ghosts leave behind EMF, so she concentrated really hard to hear the frequency it was on.

Jenna didn't hear the boys entering the house until she felt their presence. "Hey! I told you to wait in the car with your brother. What the hell are you doing?" Sam noticed Jenna slightly flinch at his brother's aggressive tone.

"Hey, Dean" Sam stopped his brother before turning to the nephilim. "Thank you, Jenna. Did you find anything?" Dean rolled his eyes at how Sam was treating her like a child.

"It's not a ghost. There's no trails of EMF, it must be a revenant" Sam pulled out his EMf reader and turned it on, finding that Jenna was right. "We gotta check her grave" Dean huffed before leaving the house angrily, Sam right behind him.

"I think I made him hate me more" Jenna murmured before following the brothers.

**CEMETERY, NIGHT:**

After waiting till night so they wouldn't get caught, the four arrived at the cemetery where they planned on digging up the dead guys dead wife. "All right, well, you said you wanted to help, so, uh...." Dean threw the two shovels over to the twins. "Dig" Dean walked towards the impala, Sam hot on his trail to scold him.

"Dean, what's up with all the orders? You're starting to sound like Dad" Dean scoffed at his brothers accusation. "That a bad thing?" Dean was acting just like their father did after he lost his wife, their mother. "I'm just saying this—this  drill sergeant act worked with you, but it didn't work with me. And that's not the way we're gonna get through to Jack and Jenna" Dean had pulled a beer out of the impala.

"Look, you wanted the kids here, their here. All right? But I'm not gonna hold their hands and tuck them in at night. Pass. I'm not gonna be their mother, and neither are you" Dean glanced over at the twins. "And the kids can dig, so I'll give them that" Sam turned towards the twins who were already done, thanks to their strength. They opened the coffin to find the corpse still there.

"All right, I guess we're back to ghost" Dean sighed. "Yeah. So, a body rules out revenant. All right, I don't get it. I mean, a ghost that won't show up on EMF? Doesn't make any sense" Dean snorted. "Yeah, well, what does" Dean got ready to salt and burn the body. "You know, I mean, we—we've got portals to apocalyptic worlds. We've got, uh, shape-shifting demons. Dealing with a new whole set of tiddlywinks. I say we just... do what we do" Jenna looked at them hopefully.

"Our mother, could she be a ghost?" Jenna asked, knowing that herself and Jack needed to see her, to have some sort of closure. "No, um, we....burned the body" Sam explained. "That's right, and what gets burned... stays dead" And with that, the body was burned.

**MADISON POLICE DEPARTMENT:**

Sam walked out of the police station and found Dean but not the twins. "Where's Jack and Jenna?" Sam questioned, one hand holding a folder with the new crime scene information. "Across the street, food run" Dean motioned to the twins at a food truck in line.

Jenna was actually talking to a teenaged boy in the line while Jack was looking around curiously. "Dean, they're not our interns. I asked you to keep an eye on them" Sam clearly didn't like the teen boy that seemed to be flirting with her, Jenna oblivious to the boys true intentions.

"I can see them" Sam sighed. "He keeps staring at me" Sam had no idea how to get through to Dean anymore. "Yes, he wants you to like him. Both of them do" Sam then opened the folder, explaining to Dean what happened at the recent murder.

Sam stopped when he saw the twins walking over, Jack holding the food while Jenna held a piece of paper. "Hi guys" Sam greeted warmly, while Dean did the opposite. "What took you guys so long?"

"The man in front of us wanted extra kraut, but the hot dog man didn't have any. He was really angry" Dean took a bite of the hotdog, not really paying attention to what Jack was saying. "What's that?" Sam motioned towards the piece of paper Jenna had in her hand.

"I made a friend, his name's Kaleb. He gave me his phone number so that we can hang out!" Jenna smiled and put it in her pocket.

Dean ignored them, going back to the case. "So let's say that Hannibal chick, is, um, a medium, right?" Sam nodded as Dean continued speaking with food still in his mouth. "She's talkin' to spirits, she's pissing them off somehow. A ghost shows up, notches a kill, and takes off".

"Yeah, but then what? Once it's gone, no EMF?" Dean grunted in response. "This woman can talk to ghosts?" Jack asked carefully. "If she's the real deal, mediums can do all kinds of freaky crap" Dean explained to Jack before taking another bite of the hot dog.

"All right, say you're right. Can't go in as FBI, not with doctor/patient confidentiality" Sam brought up. "All right. So we have to go in as something else".

**VALLENS FAMILY THERAPY, DAY:**

The impala pulled up at 'Vallens Family Therapy'. The four got out of the impala, the twins stayed behind the brothers. "This is a dumb idea" Dean complained as they started walking towards the entrance. "Just follow my lead" Dean kept rambling.

"Yeah, doctor's gonna eat our liver with some fava beans and a bottle of Chianti" A kind, bald man had just exited the building, a journal in his hand. "Hello" He greeted warmly. Sam and Dean ignored it as they almost entered the studio.

However, the twins turned around to greet the man. "Hello" They said in unsion, waving. The man smiled and nodded. They then went inside as a group, the Kline's making sure they stuck together.

They looked around until they spotted the receptionist. "Hello?" Sam greeted a bit awkwardly. "Can I help you?" They asked. "Yeah, we're, uh... hoping to see the doctor" Sam smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. You caught us right at the end of our day. Maybe tomorrow" They apologized. "No, today's good. Like right now" Dean said coldly making Jack inch closer to his sister. "Uh, we just need a moment of her time" Mia, the therapist, was almost at the end of the stairs when she overheard the conversation.

"You've lost someone recently" The four turned around to see the woman behind them. "No—" Dean was interrupted by Jack. "Our mother" The nephilim looked between himself and his sister, knowing full well that they both missed the woman who carried them and died for them.

"Uh, our mother. We've having a difficult time" Sam covered, the woman shaking their hands. "Mia Vallens" she greeted. "Hi. Dean" Dean eyed her suspiciously, not believing in her kind of doctors. "That's our little brother Jack and little sister Jenna, their twins, and I'm Sam" The younger Winchester lied about their relation.

They went to follow Mia, but the twins were stopped by Dean. "Listen, you two speak when I tell you two to speak, okay?" Jack nodded before catching up with Sam. Jenna, however, didn't. "We're new at this, Dean. We're new at life. Go easy on him" Jenna spat before following Jack into the room. 

"Your mother, she passed away suddenly?" Mia asked as they got into the room. "Uh, yeah" The woman nodded understandingly. "Mm. Most of the people I see are in the same boat. No warning, no goodbye, no closure" They all sat down, Jack and Jenna in two chairs slightly away from the rest of them which didn't go by unnoticed by Mia.

"Right, yeah. Pretty much the same for us. Um... So how does this usually work? You know, with your patients?" Sam asked. "Usually, they just start talking about the person they've lost" Dean decided to be blunt. "All right, well, Mom was great, now she's dead. What's the deal with catharsis?" Mia was a bit taken back. "I'm sorry?" Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers not-so-subtly.

"Uh, we—we were wondering what that is. Um, a patient of yours, Gloria Simon, she referred us. She's a family friend" Sam explained. "I don't talk about my patients, and Gloria wasn't supposed to talk about me" Sam stumbled over his words. "Sure, um... got it. But your process—" She cut him off. "My program is a range of things. Talk therapy, meditation. You ever journal?" She asked Sam. "Uh, our dad did" She looked over at the eldest of the group.

"Dean, you ever journal?" Dean smiled sarcastically. "Ever since I was a little girl" Mia could instantly tell he was in pain, but masking it with sarcastic words. "You think this shrink stuff is a load of crap. Am I right?" Dean smiled sarcastically once more. "How'd you guess?" Mia rose an eyebrow. "Then why are you here?" Sam groaned mentally. "Because, uh, we all agreed we'd give it a shot, right?" He looked at the twins who nodded.

"Right?" Dean smiled forcefully. "My brother, he's not, uh, he's not processing his grief" Dean rolled his eyes. "Really? No, I'm..." Dean chuckled dryly. "No, I'm good, actually. With death, closure, whole freakin' bottle of Jack" Sam was definitely not convinced. "Are you?" This was now an argument that the two seemed to have a lot lately, something the twins noticed and tried to hide from. Mia looked over at the twins quickly to see them inch farther away when they realized an argument was starting.

"Yeah. Because I know that Mom's dead, and I know that she's not coming back" Sam looked exasperated. "Okay, I hear what you're saying, I just wish..." Mia interrupted. "You wish he would be more open to therapy" Sam was gonna say something about mom having a chance and being alive, but that worked too. "Sure, exactly".

"All right, this is a safe place, right, Doc?" Mia gestured that it was. "Okay. My brother's delusional..." Sam shot him a look. "Dean" The green-eyed hunter ignored him. "You said you wanted to give this a shot, right? Here we go. He won't even admit that Mom's dead. Won't even admit it" he continued. "Stop" Sam winced. "Because if he admits it, then it's real. If it's real, then he has to deal with it, and he can't handle that" Sam was fed up with his brother.

"Right, because this is so easy for you, uh?" All the things Sam tried to hold back from his brother were coming out. "No, it's not easy" Sam shook his head. "Yeah, but at least you had a relationship with Mom. I mean, who would she always call? Who did she look to for everything?" Dean was a little bit taken back. "Okay".

"You had something with her I never had! And now I'm just supposed to accept that I never will have it?" Sam exclaimed before leaving the room to cool down. Dean drank from his flask, making Mia scoff. "Problem?" Dean questioned bitterly.

"You just upset your brother so much, he had to leave the room. And Jack? Jenna? Look at them" Dean and Mia both turned towards the twins. "They're terrified of you. They chose to sit the farthest away from you. As soon as you started arguing, they started to move away" Mia observed, which was true. The twins were scared out of their minds of Dean.

"Nah. No, we're simpatico. Right, kid?" Dean looked at the twins who looked uncomfortable with all of the attention. "We're simpatico" Jack's voice was flat, Jenna only nodded. "Convincing" Mia mumbled before turning towards Dean. "You're angry, Dean" Dean gave her a look. "And?" Mia refrained from rolling her eyes. "And if you don't want to do anything about it, that's your business. But you're aiming it at everyone in your life" Dean took it into consideration for a moment.

Sam then burst into the room, pointing the gun at Mia. "She's a shapeshifter!" Mia's eyes widened. "No, no!" Sam ignored her. "I found hair, and teeth" Dean pointing his gun at her as well, Jack and Jenna shocked that such a nice woman who was trying to help people was a monster that the brother's hunted.

"You must've shed your skin, what, a couple of hours ago?" Both brothers were standing in the exact same stance as they had always done. "And here I thought she was just annoying" Dean commented. "What's going on?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Doc's a monster. She killed her patients" Mia's eyes widened even more, if it was possible. "No! No. No. I am what you say, but I have never killed anyone" She exclaimed, terrified of the hunters. "What are you doing here then?"

"I'm helping people. My patients, I shift into the person that they've lost, so that they could see them one last time, so that they can say goodbye" She explained. "Well, Wes Bailey, Gloria Simmons, they're both dead" Mia was genuinely shocked, something Jenna noticed. "What?" The other two hunters weren't believing her.

"Gloria was killed by her son, or at least someone who looked like him" A look of shock and horror spread across the woman's face. "Three nights ago, Wes was killed by somebody who looked like his dead wife" Sam continued. "So you wanna tell us how you're innocent again?" Dean finished, snarling slightly at the shapeshifter. "Okay, I, um... I have an alibi for Wes. I volunteer at the women's shelter downtown. I was there that night. You can call them. I know you guys are Hunters. But please, I am telling you the truth".

**VALLENS FAMILY THERAPY, LATER:**

"All right, alibi checks out" Dean came back into the room, Sam still had the gun pointed at Mia. "What?" Dean sighed. "I know, I was surprised too" Sam turned towards Mia. "Okay. Well, if you're not doing this, who is?" Mia's eyes widened in realization. "Oh God, I think I know" She went to get a box, but Sam saw it as a threat. "Hey" Mia ignored him, taking out a photo.

"His name's Buddy" Dean grabbed the photo out of her hand. "When we got together, I was young and stupid. He's a shifter, like me. The only one I'd ever met other than my mother. But he liked hurting people" Jack and Jenna looked at the woman sympathetically, understanding that she was not a monster like the brother's thought everyone not human was. "Did he hurt you?" The Winchester's glanced at the Kline's. Mia sniffled at the memory before nodding

"I left. Changed my face, my name. Buddy wouldn't just kill people. He'd ruin their lives. He said he liked to see the look on their face when they realized they had nothing left. What I'm doing here... I know it can't make up for what...what he...what we did, but I'm trying" Mia explained her situation. "If Buddy is doing this, he's targeting your patients. So who else has access to this office, your notes, your appointments?" Sam asked.

"Patients and staff are in here all day" Mia told them, trying to think of anyone suspicious. "If you had to pick one" Mia thought for a moment. "Uh, Tom, my assistant" She said. "I'll check it out" Dean chose. "We'll come with" Jack perked at the opportunity for them to show Dean that they were good.

"Uh..." Sam cleared his throat, making Dean sigh. "Fine, whatever".

**IMPALA, TOMS HOUSE:**

The impala pulled up to Tom's house, Dean took out his key and shut off the car. "Alright, stay in the car" Jack decided that Dean should know that they are trying. "Dean, we..we just want to help. Sam told us about the plan for your mother" Dean nodded, realizing that Sam was sharing his idea that Dean didn't believe.

"Well there's something that you two should know. Sam's plans don't always work out" A sad look appeared in his eyes, the first time they ever saw an emotion other than anger. "Wait here" Dean got out of the impala.

**VALLENS FAMILY THERAPY:**

The trio was let in by Mia. "Where's Sam?" Jenna looked around, noticing that the younger Winchester wasn't around. "Buddy's posing as one of my patients. Sam traced his phone. I let him take my car. He left about 10 minutes ago" Dean sported an angry face. "He didn't call me" Mia rose an eyebrow. "Can you blame him?" Dean left to call Mia, leaving the three alone.

"Mia, can we talk to you?" Mia nodded, bringing them into another room, Jack holding their laptop in his arms. "Sam and Dean aren't our real brothers, but we are twins. Sometimes we have to lie. We're still trying to understand" Jack opened the laptop to their mother's video. "Our mother died when we were born" Jack hit play on the video, the two hearing the same voice they remembered from while they were in the womb, the same video they replayed every single day since they got it.

" _Hi Jack, Jenna, it's uh... I'm your mom"._

Jenna looked at her hopefully. "We know it's a lot to ask. But uh, we never got to meet her. We were wondering—if it's okay...." Mia nodded at the twins. "Shut your eyes" The twins did so. Mia shifted out of her normal skin to the appearance of Kelly Kline. "You two can open your eyes now" When they did, they were in awe to see the face of the woman that gave up everything for them.

"Mom?" Their lips trembled. "Hi Jack. Hi Jenna" They were quickly pulled into a loving hug, both crying. "It's okay" The fake Kelly soothed. "We're afraid" Jack admitted as they pulled out of the hug. "Why are you two afraid?" They went to the couch.

"Sam thinks you were right, that—that we're good. He wants us to believe it, and we wanna believe it, too. It's just, I... we've hurt people. We didn't mean to. It was an accident. And I know I should feel bad, and I say I feel bad, but most of the time, I mostly... I don't feel anything, neither does Jenna. And that's why we think maybe... Maybe we're monsters" Jack admitted, Mia looking at Jenna to get her input, caressing her hair making her cry harder.

"Dean, he hates us. Castiel, he's dead because our real dad killed him. Dean hats us because we're the reason the people he loves are dead" Jenna admitted. "No you aren't, neither of you is" She looked between the twins. "Jenna, Jack. It doesn't matter what you are. It matters what you do. And even monsters can do good in this world" 'Kelly' advised. "You really believe that?" Mia smiled sweetly, a smile only a mother could have. "I have to".

Mia shifted back, the three hugged. "Mia, thank you" The three saw Dean walk in, Jenna immediately realizing it wasn't Dean. Jenna had been teaching herself how to become familiar with people's souls, so far she had only gotten Sam and Dean's memorized. This imposter's soul was way darker than Dean's. "You're not Dean" The fake Dean chuckled dryly. "I gotta give you credit, kid. Didn't think I would be discovered just by my walk" The shapeshifter, Buddy, knocked the twins out before either could react to defend Mia.

**VALLENS FAMILY THERAPY, LATER:**

Dean was the first one up, handcuffed to the fireplace. "Kid" He whispered to the twins who were still knocked out. "Oh, you're awake" Buddy smirked sickly. "Wait, no, no, no, no, no! Don't hurt them" Jack and Jenna slowly regained consciousness. "Oh, begging for hunters? That's not my girl" Mia knew she was no match for Buddy no matter what she did. "I'm not your girl".

"You always did think you were too good for me even though I gave you everything" While they argued, Dean turned to the twins. "Jack, Jenna" Jack was the first one to respond, nodding to signal that he heard him. "You used me!" Mia cried out. "Yeah, well, welcome to the world, sweetheart! Everybody uses everybody" Dean frowned at how weal the twins seemed to be. "You two gotta snap out of these cuffs".

 _"I never stopped looking for you—"_  Jack tried, but he couldn't. "I can't" They looked at Jenna who could barely keep her eyes open, as if she gave up. " _And when I found this place, when I saw all that..._ " They ignored Buddy's monologue. "Yes you can".

" _warm, fuzzy good you were doing. I couldn't let you have that_ " Whatever Buddy's was saying, nobody really cared. "Sammy believes in both of you, and when he believes, he'll go Hell for leather..." Dean started mumbling. " _So I took it all away, it was fun_ " Dean held back the urge to roll his eyes at the bad guy's typical speech. "But you both gotta try".

"You're a...." Buddy rolled his eyes. "What? A monster? Well, so are you. And it's about time you embraced that. So I'm not gonna kill those boys, or that adorable girl. You are. You end them, or you die, courtesy of Tweedledee's silver bullets. So what's it gonna be, princess?" He pointed the gun at the girl. "Shoot me!" Jenna admired the girl's bravery, knowing full well that she was terrified but wasn't gonna do bad just to save herself.

"Look, baby brother" Buddy motioned towards the security camera that showed Sam arriving. Mia tried to stop him, but there was no use. "Sam, no!" Buddy punched Dean to shut him up. "Dean!" Sam's voice bounced off the walls, Jenna panicking and speaking with Jack in her mind about what to do.

"Sam! We're in here" Buddy grabbed Mia and muffled her cries. Sam opened the door, Buddy was ready to shoot. "NO!" With the combination of both of their powers, Jack stopped the bullet from hitting Sam, making it hit the wall. Jenna screamed, Buddy grabbed his ears as they started bleeding before he died when Sam shot him.

**LIBRARY**   
**MOL BUNKER:**

Jack had told her how happy he was when Dean said he did good, making Jenna proud of her brother. After saying good night, Jenna pretended like she was going to bed but really went to the library like she did almost every night. She wasn't expecting for someone to catch her while she was writing in a journal Mia gave her.

"So, you're basically like a banshee now" Jenna tensed before relaxing when she sensed it was Dean, seeing his soul's presence in the room. The Winchester chose to sit in front of her at the table she chose to be at. "How did you know screaming would work?" Dean asked curiously. "I've been watching this television show, Teen Wolf, a girl in there is a banshee. She fights by using her scream" Jenna spoke up, looking anywhere but Dean's eyes.

"You did good today, Jenna. I'm serious" Jenna shrugged. "I was alright, Jack did most of the work" She answered shyly. "You did too, you know" Jenna blushed, making the hunter smile softly. "Goodnight" He walked off, a proud smile appearing on her face that wouldn't leave until she reluctantly fell asleep on the chair, somehow mysteriously getting back to her bed....


	6. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Castiel's unexpected resurrection, the newly formed Team Free Will 2.0 goes on a hunt in Dodge City, Kansas. This goes in a completely different direction, leaving Jenna without her brother.

**_ "the most painful goodbyes are the ones that are never said  _ ** ** ** **_ and never explained". _ **

  ✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

**UNNAMED ALLEY WAY:**

After a hunt, Sam and Dean were completely and utterly surprised to get a call from a phonebooth from none other than Castiel himself. Dean practically sped the entire way there, before finding Castiel standing next to the payphone.

Sirens wailed in the distance as Sam and Dean looked at Castiel in shock, glee, and hesitation. "Cas, is that really you?" Castiel only nodded in response. "No you're...you're dead" Sam couldn't believe that they had Castiel back, they didn't think it would ever happen. But it did.

"Yeah, I was" Castiel walked away from the phone booth so he would be standing exactly in front of the Winchester's. "But then I...annoyed an ancient cosmic being so much that he sent me back" The members of Team Free Will were probably the few people that could actually say that.

"I don't even know what to say" Castiel looked at Sam, a slight smile appeared for a moment on Sam's face as he tried to work out the situation in his head.

"I do" Dean walked towards his best friend. "Welcome home, pal" He said before pulling the angel into a hug. After Dean, Sam and Castiel hugged.

"How long was I gone?" Castiel questioned after the hugging was over. "Too damn long" Dean told him, thinking about everything that had happened while Cas was dead. "Where were you? Heaven?" Castiel looked down for a moment before meeting Sam's eyes to answer his question.

"No. No, I was in the Empty" This caught them by surprise. "Really?" Sam and Dean knew what the Empty was. Before she was Death, Billie(former reaper) threatened to send the Winchester's there if they died. Apparently, it was rather impossible for anyone to come back.

"Apparently it's where angels and demons go when they die" Castiel recalled the being of the Empty telling him so. "What was it like?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's dark and...nothing. It's like...nothing" The memories of the pitch black place made him shudder. "I was sleeping, and then I heard two voices that said my name, and I woke up. I though you had done something" The angel looked at the brother's, hoping that they didn't do anything stupid like sell their souls.

"No, we...we didn't even think we could bring you back" Castiel looked down as he tried to figure out who the voices belonged to. "So who was it? Chuck-uh, God and Amara?" The voices sounded nothing like them, they sounded younger and more emotional..

"No. No, they don't have power in the Empty" The words of the Empty rang in his mind. "Well, then, who does?" After Dean said that, Sam realized who they had to be. Two voices, beings that would want Castiel back and could be powerful enough to do that.

"The twins. Jack and Jenna".

**MOL BUNKER:**

When Sam and Dean decided to go on a hunt without the twins, they were left alone at the bunker. Jack and Jenna had finally mastered lifting up the pencil. Jack spent most of his time either watching Star Wars or searching for a case for the brothers. Jenna spent most of her time either writing in the journal that the shapeshifter therapist gave her, watching Teen Wolf, or practicing using her scream like Lydia.

The twins were currently in the Bunker's library. Jack was on the computer while Jenna was writing in her journal, the two sitting right across from each other. They heard footsteps indicating that the brother's were back.

"How'd it go?" Jack asked, the two not looking up from what they were doing. "Well...Jack, Jenna, um..." Both twins stopped what they were doing, Jenna closed her notebook before looking at the brother's in confusion. "What's wrong?" Jack asked, clearly concerned like his sister.

The twins heard an extra pair of footsteps, looking over to see a man in a trenchcoat. Sam showed the twins a few pictures that Castiel was in, they knew exactly who it was. "Hello Jack, hello Jenna" Castiel looked between the twins.

"Castiel?" The two were beyond confused, clearly not understanding how he could be alive. Castiel sighed before speaking. "Yeah, it's me" The twins got out of their chairs and stood up. "No" Jenna slightly backed away. "You died, Lucifer killed you. We burned your body. How..." Jack put his hand on Jenna's shoulder to calm her down.

"Well, that's the question we've been asking" Jack didn't know how to react, to be weary like his sister or to be happy like the Winchester's. "Jack, Jenna. Did you, uh, did you two bring Cas back?" Both twins met eyes, sharing the memory of when they called out for Castiel during Sam and Dean's argument.

"We wanted him back. We...begged for him to come back, but..." Jack didn't know how to explain what happened because they didn't do it on purpose. "Well, here he is" Even though it wasn't that obvious in his facial expressions, Jenna could tell that Dean was so happy and relieved to have his best friend back. Dean's soul became a bit brighter.

"Because of us?" Jenna couldn't believe that they were able to bring Castiel back. Jenna had tried numerous times to bring her mother back and couldn't, yet they could accidentally bring Castiel back?

"We don't know, we don't know Jack, Jenna. But, we...we think maybe" Sam told them. "Thank you, both of you" On the way to the bunker, Sam and Dean told him all about the twins. He couldn't be more proud of who they had become. At only a few weeks old, they were already doing what their mother wanted them to do. To help people, to be good.

Jack and Castiel hugged. "I missed you so much. We both did" When the hug ended, everyone's eyes were on Jenna. The other nephilim didn't move, like she was frozen. "Jenna?" Jack tried to get her attention, but Jenna was still processing what had happened.

Sam walked over to her, getting her to snap out of it. "Jenna, it's really him. We checked" With Sam's encouragement, the girl stepped forward. "Hello Jenna" Jenna hesitated, but hugged the angel they chose to be their father instead of Lucifer.

"Sam and Dean tell me you two are doing well" Jack and Jenna nodded. "We are" A duplicate smile spread across the twin's faces when they realized that they never told Sam and Dean what they accomplished.

"Watch this" The two twins walked over to where their pencils were, both levitating them. "Wow" Sam mumbled, proud that they had accomplished something that was so hard for them only days ago. "We moved the pencil and I didn't break it" Jenna smiled proudly.

"And we found a case" Sam and Dean shared a look when Jack sat down at the computer. "Hunter's case" Dean rose an eyebrow. "What kind of--" Jack cut Dean off, super eager and excited. "Zombies!" Jenna then looked over at Castiel. "We know what zombies are" She whispered, making him smile.

"See" Jack started to pull up the article, confusing the brothers. They hadn't really taught either twin how to use a computer, so this made zero sense. "Wait. Where'd you learn how to do that?" Dean questioned. "From watching you and Sam. Jenna helped too" Jack added before going back to the article.

"Three days ago, a vintage pocket watch with a personal inscription was sold at a pawn shop. But when they went to authenticate it, they found out that it'd been buried with its owner... 20 years ago. And when they checked out the grave, it was empty. Which means... the dead are rising in Dodge City, Kansas" Jack was super proud of both himself and his sister for being hunters and finding a case.

When Jack mentioned where it happened, a dreamy expression mixed with awe planted itself on Dean's face. Castiel looked at Dean knowingly. "Right. O-or maybe it's a-a grave robbery, but..." Jack frowned. "Oh" This wasn't gonna stop Dean from going to one of the few places he loved, the theme of cowboys and the wild-west was one Dean grew up on and still loved.

"Yeah, but we should probably check it out" Dean tried to act casual and chill about it. "Wait, really?" Both Castiel and Sam shot Dean a look, not understanding what Dean meant.

"Yeah, we've done more on less. Besides Dodge City's kind of, uh, kind of awesome" Dean tried to hide a smile, trying to be casual and not fangirl.

"All right, well... two salty hunters, two half-angel kids, and a dude who just came back from the dead. Again. Team Free Will 2.0. Here we go".

**STAMPEDE MOTEL**   
**DODGE CITY, KANSAS:**

The five of them were staying at a cliche western themed motel, carrying their bags and fake FBI clothes down the motel's hallway. "All right, this is supposed to be the best room in the joint" Dean unlocked and oepened the door, turning on the room's light to see the stereotypical western decorations that he was a sucker for.

"Oh ho! The Wild Bill suite" Dean laughed in amazement at the decorations as if it was his own personal heaven. "Wow" Sam commented as the door shut. The other four weren't as entranced as Dean, a bit uncomfortable even.

"Pretty cool, right? Dude! Check it out, check it out, check it out" Dean pointed at an old pictre like a littl ekid. Clay Allison—gun fighter extraordinaire, right? And, uh, Curly Bill Brocius, which—now, now, now, little fun fact here—was killed by Wyatt Earp himself. Not kidding. Johnny Ringo, Billy the Kid. Oh, look!" Jack and Jenna were confused, looking over at the angel.

"He really likes cowboys" Meanwhile, Dean booped the nose of the buffalo. "Hey, big guy. How you doin'? That's... What's going on, Calamity Jane?" Castiel looked back at the twins. "Yes. Yes he does" Castiel replied. "Doc Holliday! Hey-oh! This is awesome" Dean regained his composure, though not ashamed of himself. "All right, I say quick shower, steak dinner, and then tomorrow, we hit up the cemetery" Dean decided.

"Sounds like a plan" The two human went to the separated sleeping area. "You can have the couch if you want. We don't sleep much" Jack told Castiel. "I don't sleep at all".

**STAMPEDE MOTEL**   
**LATER:**

Jack, Jenna, and Castiel were sitting in the common area while Sam and Dean were still asleep. Jack and Jenna were explaining to Cas what happened while he was dead, what happened after they were born.

"...and then there were these angels and they tried to kill us, but I thought angels were good?" Jack was keeping an eye on the laptop for any updates, Jenna was sitting a bit farther away as she wrote down what was on her mind as Mia instructed.

"Well in Heaven, 'good's a relative term" He hesitated. Jack and Jenna smiled at the mention of Heaven, where their mother was currently residing at, or at least they hoped. "What's Heaven like?" Jenna asked, generally interested.

"Well, that depends" Jack and Jenna still held onto the thought that their mother was safe. "But is it nice?" Castiel smiled. "It can be" Jenna slightly smiled but then it disappeared. "Our mother, she's in Heaven. That's why we wanted to know" Jenna explained.

"Yeah, I know she is. Kelly was...she was a very brave woman" Castiel recalled how Kelly would stop at nothing to make sure the twins had a good life. "She left us a message. She said we had an angel watching over us" There was a moment of silence before Cas sighed.

"Jack, Jenna, I'm so sorry. I-I should've been here for you both" Jenna shook her head. "It wasn't your fault, you were killed" Jenna then shared a look with Jack before continuing. "We now understand why our mother trusted you. I understand why Jack chose to trust you" Castiel looked at the twins fondly, not able to frown.

"You remember that?" Castiel looked between the twins. "I remember feeling safe, making Jenna feel safe" Even in the womb, Jack and Jenna were always looking out for each other, always making sure the other was okay.

"Jack, Jenna, your mother, she believed that you two would do amazing things. She said that both of you would change the world for the better. And now, looking at you two, talking to you, I know that she was right, that we were right. Kelly would be so proud of you both".

They all smiled at each other, there was some comfortable silence until the computer beeped. Jack had the police scanner open to make sure everything was okay. Jack started typing to figure out what happened.

"Oh, wow" Jack turned the laptop to show the two that someone died. "I'll go tell them" Jack exclaimed, getting up. "Jack! Jack!" Castiel tried to stop the excited nephilim, but he didn't listen and went to wake the hunter up. Out of instinct, Dean got his gun out ready to shoot.

"Wait! Dean!" Jenna exclaimed, waking the hunter up more to see it was Jack and not some kind of monster, Sam meanwhile woke up to the commotion. "Who's making me coffee?"

**STAMPEDE MOTEL**   
**LATER ON:**

While Sam was ready, Dean was still a grumpy man drinking some coffee. "I told you. He's an angry sleeper. Like a bear" Castiel said to Jack, hoping he learned his lesson. "Okay, so "code three" means an officer down. Looks like the victim was-" Jack cut Sam off. "Covered in bite marks. Like from a zombie" Jack continued.

"Or anything else that has teeth" Dean corrected. "All right, change of plans. Jack and I will hit the graveyard. You, Jenna, and Cas hit up the crime scene" Jack and Sam got up to get ready. When Jenna and Castiel went to get up, Dean motioned them to halt, pointing at his coffee to let them know that he needed to finish it. The two sat back down.

**CRIME SCENE:**

The impala arrived at the crime scene. They were all dressed in fancy-ish clothes. Castiel wore his regular suit and trenchcoat, Dean wore a suit that had a bit of a southern bling to it, and Jenna wore a professional black dress with pumps.

Dean turned off the impala before facing the other two, Jenna in the back while Castiel sat shotgun. "All right, listen you two. These Dodge City cops aren't likely to trust big city folk, so we're gonna have to blend" Castiel wore a light-colored cowboy hat with a red sash around it saying, 'The Stampede. Jenna had a dark one that matched her dress.

"Which is why you're making us wear these absurd hats?" Castiel was a bit apprehensive about wearing the hat considering it didn't seem like anyone else was. "It's not that bad" Jenna rolled her eyes before removing the search from Castiel's hat.

"You look better now" Jenna reasurred the angel. Castiel looked in the car mirror while Dean fixed his suit. "Look, just act like you're from 'Tombstone', okay?" Jenna remembered when Dean saw her watching the movie at the bunker, it was one of the things they bonded on. Dean had told her that he made Cas watch it.

"Like the town?" Jenna smiled. "The movie, Castiel" Cas still looked a bit confused. "With Kurt Russell? I made you watch it" Dean scolded slightly, proud that Jenna at least remembered watching it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The one with guns and tuberculosis" Castiel said before quoting the movie. "I'm your Huckleberry" Jenna held back a laugh at her chosen father's poor imitation of the movie. "Yeah, exactly. Well, it's good to have you back, Cas" Dean then reached for his own hat. "All right, just follow my lead. We'll fit right in".

Dean made them do a dramatic entrance/walk over to the crime scene and police there. As they walked, Castiel greeted someone with a 'howdy partner' which made Jenna cringe.

They walked up to an officer. "Who's in charge here?" Dean asked an officer who pointed at someone. "Much obliged" Castiel said before the trip went up to the Sheriff.

"Sheriff Phillips?" Dean got the men's attention. "It's Sarge. Sergeant Joe Phillips. Sheriff's on vacation" He corrected. "Well, I'm Agent Russell. These are my associates" Dean gestured for them to reply. "Agent Jennifer Paxton" Jenna introduced before the two looked at Castiel who wasn't understanding. Jenna nudged him, finally getting his attention.

"Uh, Kilmer. My name is Val Kilmer" Jenna mentally groaned at his alias. "Yeah, okay. What do you want?" Sarge questioned, clearly not fully believing what Cas said.

"Well, we heard about the attack over the wire last night. Wondering what you can tell us about the victim" Jenna looked around the crime scene, not sensing EMF, ghosts were obviously not the cause.

"His name was Carl Phillips. Deputy Carl Phillips. He's...was my nephew. Some psycho slit his throat and left the body out for the coyotes to chew on. I knew that boy since he was a day old" The three looked at the Sargent sympathetically.

"We're very sorry for your loss, Sargent" Sargent Phillips cleared his throat, looking down before collecting himself and looking back up.

"Anyway, what the hell's the Texas Rangers even doing up here?" He questioned. "Well, actually, we're FB–" Dean stopped Castiel, wanting to live out his fantasy of being a Texas Ranger.

"Rangers. That's right. Texas Rangers" Sargent Phillips didn't look convinced. "We've been tracking a fugitive who skipped across state lines. He's a real mean son of a gun. He's been robbing graves" Dean lied.

"Oh. We got us one of them. Carl was the one looking in on it. You think there's a connection?" Jenna smiled kindly at the man. "We think there's a chance" She told him.

"Well, you three are more than welcome to poke around, but... I catch up with your runner first, there ain't gonna be much left of him to take back to Texas. You can count on it".

**STAMPEDE MOTEL:**

They were all back at the motel, Sam and Jack found some bones from the graveyard.

"Leftovers" Dean inspected the bone, Jenna scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Yeah, bite marks. Looks like a ghoul" Jack and Jenna looked at Castiel in confusion, not remembering learning about ghouls. "Oh, a ghoul is a monster that feeds on the dead. They can take the form of whomever they've eaten. Decapitation kills them" The angel explained.

"Yeah, or bashing their brains in" Dean tosses Castiel the bone. "Like a zombie-shapeshifter?" Both twins tilted their heads to the side in confusion. "Pretty much, yeah. And he could have tunnels all over that graveyard" Sam finished. "But if it could be anyone, how do we find it?".

***

"Can I just say I'm getting really sick and tired of fighting things that look like other things?" Dean cracked open a beer. "Maybe the ghoul is this Athena" Castiel thought out loud. "Yeah. A-a ghoul who owns a mortuary. That's smart, but..." Dean cut his younger brother off. "No. She's got access to the bodies before they're ever in the ground. Anything she wants, she would just take. She doesn't have to dig 'em back up" Sam nodded in agreement.

Jack, who was on the laptop with Jenna, called the other three over. "I think we found something. Jenna and I tracked the plates on the stolen truck from the crime scene, and we went through the city's traffic camera footage, and look. This is it. From yesterday, before the deputy was killed" Jack played the footage.

"Well, then, who's drivin'?" Dean zoomed into the picture. "Holy crap. That's Dave Mather" Jenna was the only other person who knew who this was considering she listened to Dean's ranting on the way and took mental notes. And after that, she did research out of curiosity. "Who?"

"A cowboy, an outlaw. One of the Dodge City gang" Everyone looked at Jenna, heavily surprised. "See! Someone listens to me!" Dean exclaimed, still over excited about the fact that it was one of his favorite cowboy's. Jenna grabbed the photo from the dresser of the cowboy. "He was a great gunfighter, but he died in 1886" Dean looked like a little kid in the worlds biggest candy store.

"Mysterious Dave Mather. I'm gonna get my boots on. One of the best gunslingers ever! Whoo!"

**STAGECOACH CREDIT UNION:**

After Athena, the ghoul's girlfriend told them where he was, they went to the bank to find the Dave Mather impersonator. When he left the bank with what he stole, Jenna and Dean were standing there waiting. "Dave Mather. Robbing a bank. That's a bold move" Dean said as Dave walked out of the bank. "You must be the hunter" Dave glared slightly.

"And you're the dumbass who shifted into a notorious deceased cowboy in the city known for cowboys" Jenna snapped, coming into the ghouls vision. Dean smiled proudly, while Castiel shot her a look to stay quiet.

"It's my favorite suit, sweetheart. You know, I like to keep a little piece of old Dave on me just to gnaw on" Sam cocked his gun, drawing his attention to the other three. "Let's make it two, three, four, five Hunters! Whoo!" The ghoul sniffed. "Must be my birthday" Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Monster's never have good comebacks" Jenna muttered to Dean who stifled a laugh. "What did you say, little lady?" Dave stepped a bit close to Jenna, making Sam glare at him and Dean pulling Jenna back a bit. "Look, why don't you come with us someplace else? We can do this quick and quiet".

Dave pulled out a gun, Sam shot back in response, but missed the ghoul. Castiel pulled Jack and Jenna behind a stagecoach as the shootout started. "Are you two alright?" Castiel looked over the two worriedly. "We're okay" The windows of the cars in the area were shattered by the bullets.

"You two stay here" Jack shook his head. The nephilim boy wanted nothing more than to save his family like they had saved him. "No, it's okay. I've got this" The two tried to stop him, but the nephilim didn't listen.

Dave saw that Jack was open and shot at him, becoming dumbfounded when Jack didn't fall and bleed. "What the hell?" Jack got ready to send a blast of power at the ghoul, but a security guard came out of the bank and was also sent flying from the blast. While Dave just got up and went running off, the security guard hit his head on a post.

"No" Jenna was flabbergasted at what just happened, an accident that very well ruined her brother with guilt as he blamed himself for accidentally getting a citizen killed.

"Check the guard" Dean told Sam before running after the ghoul. The other four twin over the guard who was surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

"Cas, I-I didn't mean to. Castiel, you have to heal him" Jack begged, both twins on the verge of crying.

Castiel attempted to but failed. "I can't" Castiel told them. "Why not?" Jenna slightly snapped, Castiel knowing it wasn't directed towards him but in stress out of what was happening to her twin. "He's dead".

**STAMPEDE MOTEL**   
**AFTER:**

Jack and Jenna were sitting on the sofa in the motel room, Jack resisting his head on Jenna's shoulder as she comforted him. The three boys gathered away from them to discuss what they need to do now.

"Is this the first time he's hurt anyone?" Castiel asked, looking at how broken Jack was. "No. No, but it is the first time he's hurt someone that didn't get back up" Sam explained. "All right, you two should get Jack back to the bunker" Sam looked at his brother with shock.

"What?" Sam thought Dean would be ready to kill Jack, something he said he would do if Jack ever hurt anyone.

"The cops are gonna be on their way. We gotta get him out of town" Sam and Castiel knew Dean was right, there was no way Jack could stay while they finished the case. "Okay, but what—what about the ghoul? I can stay here" Castiel offered.

"No, I'll handle it. Besides, you need to be with the kid in case he... you know" Dean didn't want to think about Jack going all dark-side on them. Dean finally warmed up to the twins, he couldn't think of Jack ever becoming evil.

**IMPALA:**

As the rain fell and the thunder rumbled in the background, Sam drove the impala with Castiel in the passenger seat. Jack sat in the back, resting his head on his sister's shoulder as he contemplated what he should do about what he did, how to handle the situation. "Jack, uh, are you okay?" Jack didn't answer Sam.

"Jack, I've killed people who didn't deserve it, my friends—I've killed people I loved. I wish I could tell you that it—that it gets easier, that with time, it hurts less, but that would be a lie because it never gets easier. And those moments, they never stop hurting. But that doesn't mean that you should stop fighting. Doesn't mean that just because you made a mistake—and that's what this is, Jack. It's a mistake. That doesn't mean that you can't—can't be better, do better. I believe that. I have to believe that" Castiel spoke, worried about the boy's mental and emotional state.

"And we still believe in you, Jack. We, uh—" Jack interrupted Sam. "Stop, just please, stop" Jack clung to his sister, truly believing she was the only one who's opinion on him didn't change.

Jack knew that Jenna would never leave his side even if he killed hundreds of people, which made him even more concerned that he might drag his sister into something she didn't need to deal with. He promised their mother that he would protect Jenna as she would with him, and that's exactly what he knew he had to do. To protect his twin from himself until he could redeem himself. But at that moment, he hugged his sister to remember her.

**MOL BUNKER:**

For once, the bunker was silent. When Dean arrived, Jack was sitting on a chair in the library while Sam, Castiel, and Jenna stood near the table by the stairs. "Hey" Dean greeted. "How'd it go?" Sam asked his brother. "Usual. Killed the bad guy, saved the girl" Dean said, trying to act casual for Jack's sake, the innocent boy staring at the table he was sitting at.

"What about the..." Jenna asked in a quiet voice. "I took care of it" The words slightly reassured Jenna, the girl worrying about her brother's recovery from what happened. "Thank you" Jack became angry with himself. "Thank you?" They all looked at the eldest twin nephilim who got out of his chair. "I killed someone. What was his name? The guard? Did he have a family?" Jack walked over.

"Jack, don't do this to yourself" Castiel warned. "No, did he?" Dean didn't want to lie to Jack. "Yes, he did" Sam then spoke after his brother. "Jack, look, this life, what we do, it's... it's not easy. And we've all done things we regret" Jack shook his head. "Just don't. You're afraid of me" Jack backed away slightly. "Jack, stop" Jenna pleaded.

"No" Jack then turned to face Dean. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just another monster" Dean shook his head at Jack's words, truly realizing how he affected the nephilim with his harsh words previously.

"No, you're not. I thought you were, I thought you both were. But like Sam said, we've all done bad. We all have blood on our hands. So if you're a monster, we're all monsters" Jack wasn't buying it.

"No, you don't. Every time I try and do something good, people get hurt. I thought I was getting better. I'm not... I don't know what I am, but I know I can't make the world a better place, not like this. I can't even do one good thing. And I know that if I stay, I'm gonna hurt you. All of you. And... I can't. You're all I have" He looked at Jenna. "I'm not letting you get hurt" Tears clouded Jenna's matching blue eyes with her brother's.

"Jack, don't leave" Jack looked at his sister guiltily, feeling bad that he was causing her to cry. "I have to go" Jenna started panicking. "Jack-" Castiel went to step forward, but Jack stopped him with his powers. Jack pushed all of them away, his eyes glowing the gold color that he shared with his sister. "I'm sorry" And with a whooshing sound, Jack was gone. Leaving a crying Jenna and a shaken Team Free Will behind.


	7. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna's broken after the disappearance of Jack. While Casitel goes looking for leads, the Winchester's and Jenna find a case that's connected to a familiar face.

**_ "i know it's hard to forget about someone you care about because  _ ** ** ** **_ when you've built a home out of someone...that kind of connection never goes away, it stays with you whether they leave or not".  _ **

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

**MOL BUNKER,**   
**JENNA'S ROOM:**

Jenna couldn't recall how long it had been since Jack left her. Days, weeks, it could've even been months. The days all squished together in her mind as she sulked in her room.

Jack was gone, she had lost her twin brother. He severed their mental connection and left her behind. She couldn't sense his presence, she couldn't talk to him through their minds anymore. She was alone.

Sure, Jenna knew she had the brothers and Castiel, but this was different. Jack had been her rock, the only thing she thought would always be constant in her long life. This was the same person she shared a womb with. This was the same person who did everything he could to make her happy.  But he was gone and she couldn't help but wonder who was next to leave her.

The knock on her bedroom door shook her out of her deep thinking. "Jenna? It's Sam" The Nephilim slightly relaxed at the sound of Sam's voice. Jenna knew she could trust Sam, he was the one she felt the most comfortable with.

"Come in" The hunter opened the door, frowning at the state of the teenage-appearing girl. Dark bags planted themselves under her eyes that weren't shining like they usually did. Jenna's tangled hair was thrown into a messy ponytail like Sam had once shown her how to do.

"How you holding up?" Sam knew it was a dumb question after he said it, but no one knew how to comfort her. Both himself, Dean, and Castiel had tried to come up with some sort of plan but it never seemed like it would actually work. So Sam decided to wing it, go without a plan. They couldn't let the girl be alone for a long time until they came up with a plan.

"Fine" Jenna's voice held no emotion as she continued to stare at the wall, not daring to look over at Sam. "You don't have to lie, Jenna. Remember what we taught you, it's okay to be upset. It doesn't make you weak" Jenna could feel her broken heart starting to throw emotions at her left and right, but tried to contain it as she spoke.

"I..." Jenna paused for a moment, more confused on how to handle the situation than anything. "I trusted him, and he betrayed me. How am I suppose to know who I can trust?" Jenna finally looked away from the wall and at Sam who was sporting his famous puppy-eyes.

"Jenna..." Sam sat next to her on the bed, holding her hand comfortingly before continuing. "Jack believed he was protecting you, he was scared that he would end up hurting you physically and forgot how it would hurt you emotionally. We'll get him back, Dean and I are calling everyone we know to be on the lookout for Jack. But staying in your room and staring at the wall...that's not gonna help you".

**MOL LIBRARY**   
**LATER:**

Sam had gotten the nephilim out of her room with the suggestion of doing research to keep her busy. Jenna tried to find anything that could lead to Jack, using aliases that Jack might use like Luke Kline or Jack Skywalker(Jenna never said he was creative), but still couldn't find anything.

Dean entered with coffee for himself and Sam along with tea for Jenna. While Dean thought tea was kinda stupid in some ways, he felt bad for the girl and got her some knowing she liked tea and honey.

"Hey kid" Dean greeted, setting down the tea in front of her. "Anything?" Dean asked as he slid Sam the coffee. "No, thanks" Sam acknowledged the coffee before continuing. "Not yet. I put out an APB to every single Hunter we know. But... Jack's off the grid" Dean was now seated across from Sam at a laptop, Sam shut his laptop and sighed while Jenna frowned.

"I can't find any traces of aliases he would use, either" She added. "Kid was pretty spun out. We'll find him. I mean, there's gotta be a sign at some point, right?" Dean was trying to stay as positive as he could, but the other two felt unsure and a bit defeated. "Yeah".

"Kid can cause a tsunami with a hiccup" Jenna shook her head. "Sam taught us how to make sure we stay hidden. Jack's covering his tracks" She corrected. Castiel then entered the room, adding his own theory.

"Or this apparent dearth of evidence is, in fact, **the evidence** " Sam looked at him in befuddlement. "The evidence of...." Castiel became a bit somber before continuing.

Of some horrific misadventure that's befallen him, like being dragged down to Hell by Asmodeus. Or....I don't know, possibly worse, being hijacked to Heaven by angels" Jenna started mentally freaking out making Sam shoot a look at Castiel.

"Yeah, but isn't he too fast and furious for angels?" Dean suggested as he remembered the few times he saw Jack use his powers, something that got them in this situation in the first place.

"Maybe. Maybe not. That's what I'm going to find out" This caught Jenna's attention, a plan to find Jack that didn't consist of research. "Find out from who? From—from the angels?" Sam spoke in disbelief. "Yes" While Sam thought it was a bad idea, Jenna and Dean got out of their seats. "All right. Well, let's go" Only for Castiel to shoot them down.

"Dean, you can't accompany me. My contact is already anxious about meeting and won't speak in the presence of a stranger" This didn't convince Dean, it didn't deter Jenna either.

"So introduce us, then we're not strangers. I'll bring a six-pack" Dean said seriously despite his sarcastic words. "Dean, I swore I would protect this boy. Let me do this" Dean reluctantly let him go, but Jenna didn't.

"Jenna, the angel's could be the ones that took Jack. If they were able to capture him, they could get to you as well. You have to stay here" Jenna shook her head. "Castiel, he's my brother. I'm not going to just stay behind and wait until you find him" Castiel sighed.

"Jenna, I promised your mother that I would take care of you two. I already lost Jack, I won't let anything bad happen to you too. Once I find a lead, I promise I will come get you" Castiel started to walk away. "Don't do anything stupid" Dean called as Castiel left, the two sat back down in their seats.

"All right. I guess we're stuck in idle" They heard the bunker door open and close, signaling that Castiel left. "So..." Sam scoffed. "What do we do? Just—just sit around here and wait?" Sam questioned.

"What about a case?" Sam and Dean looked over at Jenna, the one who suggested it. Dean nodded in agreement, believing that it could help distract them from their emotions. Sam was hesitant, not wanting to push Jenna into a case just to make her forget what happened for a few moments.

"Jenna's right, I found one. We got three murders here a couple hundred miles apart, same M.O. They were all horribly tortured before having their throat slit" Dean turned the laptop towards Jenna and Sam. "Look at the body. Next to it" Jenna took the laptop and zoomed in to one of the pictures, finding ingredients and objects that witches used.

"She's a witch" Dean made a noise to confirm and he drank some of his coffee, Jenna drinking some of her tea as well. "Were they all witches?" Sam questioned. "Looking like. These aren't Hunter kills" Dean took the laptop back. "They're-they're more ritualistic. Like a sacrament or something. Plus, all their places were ransacked, which means somebody was looking for something".

**THRONE OF HELL:**

Asmodeus sat criss-cross on the throne(that was previously Crowley's) as he tried using his powers to call out for the twins to locate them.

"Jack...Jack...Jenna...Jenna..." A demon entered the room. "Lord Asmodeus" Asmodeus still has his eyes closed, clearly pissed that the demon interrupted him.

"Does no one think of knockin'?" He spat. "I have news of The Twins, Jack and Jenna" Asmodeus' eyes snapped open. "What is it?" He ordered the information.

"There is no news of The Jack and Jenna" Asmodeus started glaring at the demon as he continued. "We've exhausted all our resources" The last Prince of Hell readjusted his position on the throne so he was now sitting normally.

"How is this possible? These are two entities of immense power, and yet, I detect nothing" Asmodeus shook his head. "The Winchester's are doing a masterful job of cloaking them" This is where the demon came in with astonishing news that he should've started with.

"I doubt that for one of them, since they don't have The Jack anymore, either" The demon stepped forward. " _Say what_?" Asmodeus exclaimed. "We have a hunter on the payroll who says the Winchester's themselves are in a panic to find him, including his sister who is still with the Winchester's" This confused the higher-up demon.

"Well, if they're only protecting one nephilim, then who is protecting the other?"

**CLINTON POLICE DEPARTMENT:**

Dean walked out of the police department holding a file in one hand and his phone in the other. "Yeah, Jody. No, I mean, we don't know what's going on we just know that they're all witches. Yeah—all right will do. Thanks" He then hung up when he reached the impala where Sam and Jenna were waiting.

"All right, check this out. This is the surveillance footage of the last victim before she was kidnapped and killed. She turned down an alley, and that's when she got grabbed" Sam had his iPad out, the three watching the surveillance footage.

"Wait, stop. Stop, stop" Dean said, recognizing who was in the video. "Stop?" Jenna tilted her head in confusion. "There, blow that up" Sam did so, both brothers in shock as they see who it was. "No. Is that...." Dean nodded. "Ketch" Jenna looked between the brothers. "Who's Ketch?"

"You know how we told you the British Men Of Letters tried to kill us?" Jenna nodded. "He was one of them, but our mom killed him".

"Then how is that possible?" Jenna wondered. "It's not possible. That—that can't be Ketch" Sam denied. "Mom shot him clean through the head" Dean recalled. "Exactly. So that can't be Ketch" Jenna shook her head. "People come back from the dead a lot" She spoke up. "You think I forget the face of the guy who tried to kill me? Twice? That's him. And he's 30 feet away from the girl who got tortured and murdered. I say case solved" Dean agreed.

"Say it is Ketch, which I still don't understand. Why...why is he—" Sam was interrupted by a woman wearing a hat and large sunglasses, most likely to hide her identity. "Sam and Dean Winchester? And Jenna Kline?" Jenna inched closer to Sam instinctively. "Do we know you?" Sam placed his hand on Jenna's shoulder to reassure the girl that it was okay. But Jenna was too scared to lose someone she cared about again.

"No, but I know you. In my profession, it pays to know the enemy, especially a powerful nephilim that could easily kill me if she wanted to" The witch looked at Jenna who glared harshly at her. "My name is Daniela. I'm a witch. And I know you don't like witches, but I also know you help people who are in trouble".

**THRONE OF HELL:**

Asmodeus was torturing a poor motel clerk from the Stamped Motel from Dodge. "Aah! Ow!" The man cried out, his name tag showed that his name was Karl. "I don't know anything!" Karl had cuts all over his face as well as a black and swollen eye.

"Don't know anything about what?" Asmeodus questioned. "A-anything at all! I-I'm a motel clerk from a nowhere town where nothing happens to anyone, okay?" He exasperated.

"Well, then how do you explain how Jack and Jenna, the infamous nephilim twins, along with the Brothers Winchester, all stayed in your No-Tell Motel?" Asmodeus held the knife he had been cutting Karl with.

"What are you talking about?!" He then gasped when the knife was pointed at his face. "What miracles did you witness?" The man was still confused. "Where they goin' next?"

"The people in Room 26, they were FBI agents, okay? They—they paid the bill in cash and they left. I only talked to the girl that was with them when she asked for help getting M&M's out of the vending machine, that's it! I swear to God, I don't know anything! You're just beating a dead horse" Karl had lied slightly about only having a brief conversation with Jenna, the girl helped scare off his abusive ex-girlfriend and made sure he was okay afterward. Karl felt like he owed it to her not to tell, even if it cost him his life.

"Not quite" A female demon stabbed Karl and killed him. "Clean this up" Asmodeus ordered before being struck with the appearance of a familiar power. "Sir, what is it?" The demon asked. "I'm sensing something. Not the nephilim's, something else. More like..." The Prince opened his formerly closed eyes that were now black and yellow like the other Prince's of Hell. He smirked definitely before chuckling to himself as he realized it was Lucifer.

**UNNAMED CABIN:**

Jenna and the boys followed the witch to an unnamed cabin in the woods, unlocking the door and letting them in and shutting the door. "You live here?" Dean looked around in slight disgust.

"It's a safe house some of us use when we're in hiding. From Hunters, for instance. It's almost impossible to find" Daniela knew the three were very apprehensive and protective of each other, but she needed their help desperately, especially the nephilim.

"Yeah, we noticed. All right, so here's the deal. Uh, we trust you about as much as you trust us, but we followed you here. So what's going on?" Jenna crossed her arms over her chest. "What's going on is, I survived. He had me, the serial killer you're looking for" Jenna could tell she wasn't lying, the fear present in her voice made it clear that she wanted their help.

"Well, no one he's grabbed has lived. So why should we believe you?" Jenna nudged the elder hunter. "She's not lying, Dean. I can tell that she's scared" The witch smiled softly at the nephilim before reluctantly pulling off her shawl that was previously hiding wounds across the top of her chest and shoulders.

"This is how he tortures you, slow cuts with a red-hot knife. While he was doing it, I managed to get a hand free enough to touch him and whisper a spell, to disable him just long enough to get away" Jenna knew she couldn't truly heal the girl if she wanted to fight Ketch, but she still felt bad about it. Despite still not trusting the witch completely, she understood that she wouldn't hurt them.

"What did he want?" Sam questioned as he recognized the torture as the way the British MOL did. "He kept asking the same thing over and over again. Where is Rowena MacLeod?" Sam, Dean, and Jenna recognized the name. Sam had told her stories about Rowena, how her father had killed her, how her demonic son sacrificed his life to trap her father in the apocalypse world.

"Rowena's dead" Dean deadpanned. "That's what I told him. That's what everybody's been telling him. That's why he'll keep doing this until he hears what he wants" Daniela stated, anxious about everything. "Did he happen to have a British accent?" Dean inquired.

"Yeah, why? Do you—" Sam pulled out the picture of Ketch from the footage. "Is this him?" Daniela nodded. "Yes. You have to find him. He has to be looking for me. He knows I can identify him" Daniela panicked. "We want him, too" Jenna spoke up, still a bit in front of Sam just in case. "You can't tell anyone that you spoke to me. Until he's caught, no one can know where I am" Dean met her eyes. "Hmm. Well, about that... I was thinking just the opposite".

**MOL BUNKER:**

The three ended up using Daniela as bait before dragging an unconscious Ketch off to the bunker. He was currently tied to a chair for interrogation, his face was bloody and his left eyes bruised.

"One more time, how are you not dead?" Dean questioned as he circled around Ketch. "One more time. Why should I be?" Ketch slightly sassed, pretending not to be himself. "Because we killed you" Sam brought up. "Apparently not" Jenna punched Ketch in the face, earning surprised looks from everyone. Jenna knew the horrors that the man had committed, unlike other people he was never sorry about his wrongdoings from what she heard.

Ketch groaned it pain from the strong punch. "I am not in the mood for being messed with right now. You killed your own people, you tried to kill my family. I am already angry, so I wouldn't try anything" She hissed. Sam and Dean were shocked, but a little proud that she called them her family.

Dean grabbed Ketch's hand, a crunching noise was heard, signaling that Dean was breaking it. "Oh, look at that. You got rid of your tattoo. Was that a stick-on? It was a stick-on, wasn't it? Yeah" Sam smiled slightly in amusement at his brother's joke. "What? Tattoo? I would never g– Oh. I think I know what's going on here" Jenna rose an eyebrow. "Really?" Sam, Dean, and Jenna stood next to each other, Dean more in front to protect them if he needed.

"You have me confused with my brother" Dean and Jenna shared a look, both not believing his bullshit. Jenna could sense the darkness in his soul, even if it was his brother he was still evil. "I'm Alexander, his twin" Jenna wanted to wipe that look off of the guys face. She never wanted to hurt a human, but he was no human. He reminded her of the evil her father had done.

"Do we look stupid to you?" Dean snarled. "Is that a trick question?" The man the received another punch in the face. Dean straightened out his shirt, clearly satisfied by punching him. "So you're seriously gonna sit there with a straight face and tell us that you have an evil twin?" Sam gave the man his signature bitchface.

"If reducing things to that black and white level helps you, fine. Arthur was the family success story. The... headliner, our Donny Osmond" Jenna titled her head to the side. "I don't understand that reference" Jenna mumbled to herself. "All right, Marie. What's your story?" Dean ignored Jenna's comment.

"Arthur and I attended a feeder school for the British Men of Letters" He started. "Kendricks. We know all about it. Just get to the point" Sam snapped slightly, all three of them being tense and ready to fight if needed. "When it came time to initiate into the organization, I... fled. It wasn't for me. And if they were to find me... I'd be dead" The story wasn't believable, he had to know that they wouldn't be tricked.

"It's really funny because, you know, your name never came up" Ketch scoffed, still playing his game. "Well, no doubt. Arthur felt I brought shame to the family and to the Men of Letters. He had to work twice as hard to make up for my, public failure. And I had to work thrice as hard to disappear, live in the shadows. Do my work" He finished.

"What work?" Sam questioned. "Killing monsters. All over the world, for a fee. A Hunter" Jenna rolled her eyes. "A mercenary, you're a mercenary" Jenna replied, remembering Braeden from Teen Wolf who did the exact same thing. "A man with my sort of training has limited options" Jenna clenched her jaw. She so badly wanted someone to kill the man, the evil and darkness surrounding him made it hard to truly believe he was able to redeem himself at all.

"The witches, who's bankrolling their deaths?" Dean rose an eyebrow. " I-I'm doing that pro bono" Jenna shook her head. "Why do you keep asking for Rowena MacLeod?" Jenna glare slightly scared the almost fearless man who knew what a nephilim, an archangel nephilim, could do to him. "She's a witch, isn't she? Isn't that what we Hunters do? Kill the bad thing?"

**MOL LIBRARY:**

Sam and Jenna did their research while Dean sat back in an armchair with a drink in their hand. "So...we dug up a pretty hefty paper trail on Alexander Ketch. Birth certificate, U.S. visa and passport, academic records from Kendricks for Arthur  _and_  Alexander" Jenna was disappointed. "Sam..." Dean started, but was cut off by Sam. "Dean, we both went into the hard drive I took from the Brits' U.S. base. There are academic initiation papers drawn up for both Ketches with Alexander's remaining incomplete".

"Okay, I don't care how good this story looks. I ain't buying it" Jenna nodded in agreement, Sam feeling a bit betrayed that they both don't believe him. "All right. For argument's sake, we know Mom shot Arthur, and we know we dumped his corpse into the waste canal. So even if this is weird, yes, it's weird, but we eat weird every day" Sam tried reasoning.

"Yeah, but there's "Ripley's Believe It or Not!" weird, and then there's weird that's just straight up bull. Now I'm thinking that Ketch weird is door number two" The two looked at Jenna for her input. "I agree with Dean. From everything you've told me about Ketch, I can tell it's him. Even if it isn't, the darkness and evil surrounding his soul is one of the worst that I've ever seen in a human. We can't trust him at all".


	8. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes to the angels for help, only to see a familiar face that saves him from the angels, the devil himself. He's back and eager to know everything about his kids.

**_ " _ ** **_ i will fight for my family until my last breath". _ **

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

**PLAYGROUND, PORTAL TO HEAVEN:**

Castiel showed up at the playground that secretly held the portal to Heaven, meeting up with an angel he knew named Dumah. The angel was shockingly willing to meet up with him despite his reputation, which made Castiel happy.

"Dumah, thank you for agreeing to meet with me. This is a matter of—of great urgency. It's imperative that I locate Jack" Castiel explained to the angel as she walked closer. "You mean the twin nephilim" Heaven had found out the twin's names but referred to them as the nephilims. "Yes, do the angels have him?" Castiel questioned hopefully. "No" Castiel became worried, praying to the absent God that Jack wasn't taken by Asmodeus.

"Okay, you're certain that he's not maybe sitting in—in Metatron's old cell or—" Dumah cut him off. "If we had him or his sister, they wouldn't be imprisoned. They would be put to work" Dumah's vessels voice was soft as she explained this to Castiel. "What do you mean?" Castiel slightly tensed.

"Castiel, the angels...our numbers were greatly diminished after the fall. No one's made new angels since the dawn of creation. We're going extinct. You would need a powerful force to make more of us" Castiel tried to stay calm, but he hated the idea of that happening to the children he swore he would protect. "You mean Jack and Jenna" Castiel paused for a moment, collecting himself before going on. "Even if they had that power, what makes you think either of them would cooperate?" Castiel questioned, knowing the twins most likely wouldn't listen to some strangers.

"They may not have a choice" It was easy to forget that most angels didn't have the same experience and emotions as Castiel did, they didn't know right from wrong in a human's moral stance. "So you're planning to enslave both of them for some kind of experiment?" Dumah looked a bit guilty, or at least that's how her vessel looked. "Castiel, they are not your pet. The nephilims belongs to all of us" Castiel heard a familiar noise, looking over at the portal to Heaven to see two angels showing up. Castiel started to back up, feeling betrayed that Dumah called other angels.

"You did well, Dumah. You delivered him as promised" One angel said before turning to Castiel. "We hear you have influence with the nephilims. They'll listen to you" Castiel was upset, disgusted even at the angel's idea of enslaving the two nephilims who weren't even a year old. "No, I will not help you" He declared, never willing to give up the two that he swore to protect. "Ever the renegade" The curly haired angel commented. "Castiel, please, come with us" Dumah begged, grabbing Castiel's wrist, only for the notorious angel to push her away.

Angel blades were brought out. Castiel began to fight the three angels, but was inevitably caught by Dumah who held the angel blade to his throat. "Drop the blade, Dumah" The angels turned to see the ever-so illusive Lucifer. When Dumah didn't do so, it irritated Lucifer. "You hesitate? This isn't gonna one of those make my day moments, is it? Okay. Buh-bye" Lucifer straightened up, his eyes glowing red. The three angels retreated to heaven, leaving Castiel behind with the devil himself.

Lucifer than sat down on a bench, coughing and wheezing out of exhaustion. "What are you doing back in this world?" Castiel questioned bitterly. "What are you doing alive?" Lucifer argued back, making Castiel roll his eyes. "It's complicated" Castiel heaved. "Same here. Obviously, getting here took its toll" Castiel realized something. "You're weak" He went to charge at the archangel.

"Yeah, I'm clearly not myself" Lucifer got up when Castiel was marching over. "But, oh, cowboy, I'm not that weak. And you and I need to talk" Lucifer exclaimed. "I have no interest in talking to you. And if this is about your son or daughter—" Lucifer cut him off. "Okay, I get it, I get it. Custody of my kids is a non-starter. But if you can please just shelve the eternal enemies thing for a second, we have a situation. And by "we," I mean everything alive. We're sorta... all gonna die".

**NICKS BAR:**

Castiel and Lucifer went to a bar to discuss everything, though it was clear that Castiel wanted to be anywhere else but there. He didn't trust Lucifer at all considering that the last time they were together he killed him. If it weren't for Jack and Jenna, he'd still be dead.

"Everything I am telling you is true. You were there, man. You saw what that place was like. The Michael I just described to you is responsible for that" Lucifer became irritated when Castiel wouldn't make eye contact with him and looked as if he wasn't believing him.

"What? What? What? What? Will you—will you do me a favor and stop looking at the door every five seconds like you wanna get outta here?" Lucifer complained. "You'll forgive me if I'm a little on edge. The last time we were together, you killed me" Castiel recalled. "Well, last time we were together, you stabbed me" Lucifer added. "I'm sorry" Castiel lied, something obvious to Lucifer who just brushed it off.

"You wanna dwell on the past? I don't" Lucifer then lowered his voice. "I'm not myself anyway. What am I gonna do? Okay? Look, it's time to save the world. Be the heroic Castiel instead of the butt of Heaven's joke" Lucifer tried to encourage his angel brother. "I am not the b—" Castiel tried defending himself, but was inevitably cut off. "I'm, you know, just sayin" The willpower he possessed to not sock the archangel in the face was amazing.

"Okay. How do I save the world?" The ever so annoyed angel asked. "We. We, save the world" Lucifer corrected. "Oh no" Castiel looked to the side, thinking that this had to be one of Lucifer's tricks to get him to the twins. Castiel would never let that happen.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, you protected my son and daughter. They trust you. If you can convince the, to be on our team, I think the combined power of the four of us can drive Michael back. I'm telling you, this guy is not the same Michael that we knew. He's much more powerful" He tried reasoning. "Ok, if this Michael comes—" Castiel was cut off once again. "Not if. When. When. The guy's on a mission" Lucifer corrected, actually wanting to do the right thing for once.

"Well, you would seem to be the weak link on this team" Lucfier feigned a hurt face. "Okay, that hurt. That was unnecessary. I'm gonna let it go. Yes, my grace is a little bit depleted, but give me time, man. Work this out with me" This angel was really getting pissed off by the devil.

"Hypothetically, um, let's say you're lying, and I help you find your son and daughter, and then you kill me again" Castiel brought up. "Cut me a little bit of slack. Please? That unhinged thing and that meth head Kevin Tran are about to bust through that door. God isn't here! It's just us" Castiel sighed deeply. "We're all we got, in case you hadn't noticed" Lucifer spazzed.

"Well, I-I-I have to talk to Sam and Dean" In true Lucifer response, the devil himself started banging his head on the table dramatically as he groaned. "Why, why, why, why, why, with all their second-guessing and their whining? This is an emergency, Castiel, and all they're gonna wanna do is—is put me back in the Cage" Lucifer complained, knowing that out of the three it was Castiel he could trust to help stop Michael. "That's all I want" Castiel said with no emotion.

"But right now, you need me, I need you, and we both need my children" Lucifer then changed his tone back to normal. "Look, not changing the subject, but we'll get back to it. I just wanna ask you, how did you hide them, so well? I mean, I tried to get a bead on both of them, and _no bueno_ " Castiel was furious that Lucifer would just waltz in and claim the children that he didn't even know, that didn't even want him.

"Jack and Jenna" Castiel leaned forward, practically hissing at the devil. "Your children's names are Jack and Jenna" Lucifer let the names sink in, simple names that seemed to somehow fit. "Jack. Jenna. Wow. Are they..." Lucifer chuckled. "Awesome? I mean, are they a chip off the old block?" Lucifer looked like an excited child at the thought of having his own mini versions of himself.

"Thankfully, no. No, they seem to favor the mother" Castiel remembered Kelly, the brave woman who sacrificed her life for her children, and Lucifer didn't even remember or care for her. "All right, that's nothing that we can't fix. But seriously, I mean, why can't, you know, detect a presence?" Lucifer wondered.

"I don't know" It was obvious that he was lying. "But they're okay, right?" Castiel thought for a second on how to word what he would say next. "Jenna's fine, I just saw her a few hours ago. I'm sure Jack's fine" Lucifer caught on.

"Well, you don't sound sure about my son. Is he—is he nearby?" Lucifer asked. "No" Satan himself noticed the way Castiel slightly squirmed. "Somewhere more distant?" Castiel slightly nodded. "Yes, more that" Lucifer gasped. "Oh, my Dad. You have no idea where he is".

Castiel then got a phone call, his contact read Jenna. This caught Lucifer's interest. "No talking if you don't want Sam and Dean to know you're alive, Jenna will tell them" Lucifer pouted, Castiel walking away to talk to her while Lucifer used his power's to listen in.

" _Hi Castiel, we need to find Jack and fast. Have you gotten a lead yet?_ " Lucifer was a bit excited about hearing the voice of his own daughter. " _Nothing yet, but interesting things are happening. We—_ " Castiel looked at Lucifer who he realized was clearly using his powers to listen in, now standing behind him. " _Yes Jenna, you can use a toaster_ " Castiel lied when he noticed Lucifer. " _What? Castiel, are you okay?_ " Jenna worried on the other side of the phone. "Cas? You know, smooth was never your strong suit" Lucifer then hung up the phone.

**MOL BUNKER:**

"Castiel sounded odd. He was about to tell me something, and then changed the topic to toasters" Jenna informed the brothers. "I'll track his phone" Sam decided. "Let's go" Then, the ever-so-evil Ketch spoke up. "Yes, lets" Dean shot him a look. "No. No, you are not a part of "let's" M—".

**IMPALA:**

"Man, I hate the idea of Ketch on his own in the bunker" Dean complained as he drove the impala. The beauty purred as it drove, Sam was doing research while Jenna had finally fallen asleep for the first time in a while. "He's locked up tight. Not going anywhere" Sam reassured his brother in a quieter tone, looking back to Jenna who was softly snoring. "Yeah. How we looking? You still got a lock on Cas's signal?" Dean asked. "Sure do. I nailed down his location. He's not much further, so... Don't worry. You did tell him not to do anything stupid" Dean made a noise. "Right. When's the last time that's worked?"

**NICKS BAR:**

The brothers woke Jenna up before arriving at the bar. The building was dark, the brothers had flashlights on. "There's nobody here" A demon then attacked Dean. Jenna was right on it, using her sonic scream to make the demon die, turning into nothing. She didn't notice another demon coming behind her, but it was shot, making Jenna aware and kill it. The three looked over to see Ketch out of the bunker.

"H-how did you get out of the armory? Y-y-you...chains..." Sam mumbled. "Lockpick. If you'd done the prescribed cavity search, as you should've, you'd have found it. I, uh, grabbed some weapons from your toy box and a motorcycle from your garage, et voilà. What's become of your angel? Your half angel is the one who saved you two" Ketch stated, Dean pulled out his gun. "Not sure. But I am sure about you, Arthur".

Sam stood next to Dean, Jenna in front of the two slightly. "You know, I gotta hand it to you. That paper trail you cooked up, pretty impressive. But my gut told me it was baloney. Looks like my gut was right. See, I've been in it with you, Arthur. I've seen your moves. We've gone toe-to-toe. And I saw that look in your eye when you asked about our mom. So why don't you cut the crap?" Dean growled, Jenna's eyes glowed a golden color to scare him.

"Actually, everything I told you is true. Well, except for the, uh, twin brother thing. I am separated from the British Men of Letters, lying low because they will kill me for desertion. I make a rather good living as a sort of soldier of fortune, deep underground, for a certain sort of clientele who appreciate my skill set. And I do use the name Alexander" Ketch admitted.

"How are you still alive? From what I've heard, you were shot in the head" Jenna's glare with her golden eyes intimated anyone around her. "I believe you're familiar with the witch Rowena MacLeod, young nephilim?" Jenna didn't respond, just glaring at him. "She was captured by the British Men of Letters some years back. I discovered she'd sewn a powerful charm into her body that could bring her back should she be killed. I struck a deal wherein she did the same for me in return for allowing her to escape" Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "So after we dumped your body, you—" Sam was cut off.

"Good as new. Only problem is, one the device is used, it needs to be recharged" Ketch explained. "Which is why you need Rowena. She's dead, my father burned her to crisps" He rose an eyebrow. "Is she?" Ketch questioned. "Why'd you come here? You could've run" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"Did it ever occur to you, Dean, that I might actually be one of the good guys?" Ketch had glares from all three of the Winchester/Kline squad. "No. Not at all" Dean spat. "You and I were soldiers in opposing armies who were at war" Ketch tried to convince them. "Well, the thing about war is, one side wins" Ketch sighed.

"I suppose you're right" Ketch through a flash-bomb to help him get away. "Son of a bitch".

  **MOL BUNKER:**

Jenna finally got a call from Castiel. " _Castiel, finally. Where are you? Are you okay? You weren't at the bar and there were demons there_ " Jenna ranted in worry, not knowing it was Asmodeus. " _I'm sorry. I'm fine. I tried to call and warn you, but couldn't get a signal_ " Jenna sighed in relief, making the Prince of Hell smirk. " _Well, what's going on?_ " She worried. " _I'm following a very interesting lead. I'll fill you in when I know more. See you soon, Jenna. I will find your brother, it's okay_ ".


	9. EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a tip from a demon with a nephilim tracking spell, Sam, Dean, and Jenna are unknowingly dragged in a heist with devastating consequences.

**_ "i could crush your skull _ ** **__ ** **_ without even flinching". _ **

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

**MOL KITCHEN:**

Sam walked into the kitchen to find Dean cleaning his gun and Jenna on her laptop. Neither of the two were speaking to each other, but it seemed as if it was a mutual and peaceful silence. "I think she's clean" Sam commented, making Dean drop the gun back on the table. Sam looked over to see Jenna checking leads on her brother still.

"Anything on Ketch?" Dean asked. "No. Checked every hospital in a 50-mile radius. Nada" Dean sighed. "Crazy son of a bitch probably pulled the bullet out with his teeth" Jenna scoffed slightly. "What about Jack?" Dean directed his question to both Sam and Jenna.

"Castiel says he has nothing, there's no aliases being used that fit what Jack would use" Jenna explained, looking over to Sam to see if he had any new information, but Sam just sighed. "It's like...we gotta find something in the lore, or wait for Jack to make a mistake" Sam spoke.

"Yeah, well, the 'mistakes' are what I'm worried about" Dean had just begun to trust and understand Jack before he disappeared, Dean was hesitant now on how much he could trust the missing nephilim.

Jenna's phone rang, stopping anyone to say anything else. Jenna looked to see that it said 'Unknown' on the Caller ID, which confused her. The only people that knew her phone number were Sam, Dean, Jack, and Castiel.

Jenna hit except put the phone on speaker, catching both Sam and Dean's attention. "Hello?" Jenna questioned hesitantly. " _Jenna Kline?_ " Sam sat down on Jenna's side of the table. "Who is this?" She asked. " _I have something you might be interested in_ " Dean decided to bud in, suspicious that someone knew her name considering the phone was put under the alias 'Jenny Olsen'.

"No, we're happy with our cable provider. Thank you" Dean commented. Jenna went to go hang up until the voice on the other side of the phone captured Jenna's interest. " _What about your nephilim brother, Jenna?_ " The female nephilim moved her hand away from the 'hang up' button.

The three stayed silent, so the man speaking continued. " _Word on the street is he's gone rogue_ " Jenna clenched her hand into a fist. "What street?" Jenna snapped slightly, Sam placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

" _Hell Street, Hell Avenue. Just Hell, really_ " The three locked eyes, Sam mouthed ' **Demon** ', making Dean roll his eyes. " _What if I told you and your friends that I had a way to find your brother? Meet me at Smile Diner at 12:45_ ".

**SMILE DINER:**

Sam, Dean, and Jenna walked down the sidewalk towards the Smile Diner. "It's a demon, I can sense it's power from here" Jenna confirmed before they even arrived. "You know, this could be a trap. I mean he could work for Asmodeus and is trying to capture Jenna" Dean theorized. "Yeah, but what if he's telling the truth?" Sam argued back, his hands stuffed in his coat pocket as they walked side-by-side.

"You know, after Crowley I told myself, no more demons" Dean complained. "Dean, we don't even know what this guy's deal is" Jenna chose to but in. "Sam, he's a demon. I'm pretty sure all he wants is to try and use us for his own personal gain" Dean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but as Dean said, we need a miracle. And maybe this is it" Sam stated optimistically. "You know what miracles are called from demons? I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's not miracles" Dean spazzed. "How about this, we'll hear the guy out?" Sam suggested. "Then kill him" Both Jenna and Dean finished as they arrived at the diner, walking inside.

They surveyed the practically empty diner, spotting the demon considering he was the only lone person and Jenna could sense his demonic energy. "That's him" She mumbled to the brothers as they walked over. The demon stood up to greet them.

"The famous Winchester's and the nephilim child of Lucifer" Dean was annoyed, wanting to be anywhere else but there. "Some random demon" The demon didn't seem phased by Dean's comment. almost as if he completely expected it.

"Barthamus. Bart's fine. Please, sit" Dean pulled up an extra chair as they sat across from him so nobody had to sit next to Bart. "I ordered Cherry Pie" Bart pushed the pie closer to Dean as if it was a peace offering. Dean was entranced by the pie for a moment before snapping out of it. "Well, Bart, don't know what you've heard about us, but..." Barthamus cut Dean off.

"Everything. I've been following your careers a long time. You're a real pain in the pitchfork. And the halo. Natural disrupters. We have that in common, you and I" He then looked at Jenna. "And you, darling, a big talk throughout the entire supernatural world, both you and your brother" The three gave the demon the same look.

"Mm. Yeah, we're twinsies" Dean said dryly, Bart looked at Dean and Jenna with a smirk of amusement on his face.  "All right. You said you had something for us" Sam got straight to the point, wanting the awkwardness to be done with.

Barthamus took out an old piece of paper from his jacket that had been laminated to keep secure. "That is a genuine Nephilim tracking spell" Jenna glare at  Bart as he pushed the document over to the three to see. "Yeah, and I just won the Powerball" Dean mentally rolled his eyes.

"You don't believe me" It was Jenna's turn to roll her eyes, a habit she got from hanging out with the Winchester's. "You're a demon, we hunt demons. How did you think this would go?" Jenna asked bluntly. "Even if this is real.." Sam started, Barthamus cut him off. "It's real" Sam ignored him. "Why would you give it to us?" Sam finished.

"I'm a crossroads demon, Sam. After Crowley's promotion to King of Hell, the crossroads demon. Helping people's what I do, my raison d'être" Jenna felt an odd vibe coming from Bart, not one that came from all demons, something different.

"What's the catch? In every movie when the bad guy gives the good guys something they need, there's always a catch" Jenna brought up. "You got me. For a nephilim born not that long ago, you are pretty quick. I do need something in return. Call it a favor" Jenna went to go attack him, but Sam grabbed her arm to hold her back from smiting him just yet.

"Yeah, but you already gave us the spell" Dean replied smugly. "Half the spell. That's half the spell. The other half is elsewhere. But I'll happily hand it over once we're done" He corrected. "Well, see, here's the thing. When a demon tells us to jump, we don't ask how high. We just ice their ass" Dean snarled. "How very "Dean" of you" Barthamus chuckled before turning to Sam. "Sam, do me a favor. You're the smart one. Look into that. I'll be in touch" He then looked at Jenna.

"Be careful, nephilim. You have a lot of people wanting to use you for your powers, choose your allies wisely" Barthamus left, Sam and Jenna looking over the spell while Dean ate the pie.

**MOL BUNKER:**

Dean entered the bunker library where Jenna and Sam were studying the parchment. He smiled to himself seeing the two wearing the same exact expression, both looking identical. "What's the verdict?" He questioned, getting their attention. "The spell... I think it checks out. We put together a rough translation. Um, it's Canaanite. Dates back to the time of King Solomon, who apparently commissioned it to keep tabs on the Queen of Sheba, who, according to the lore, was half-angel" Dean was weirded out.

"She was a nephilim? So, what you're saying is that King Solomon created a spell so that she could stalk his girlfriend" Jenna nodded. "It looked like it worked for him, but he had the other half of the spell, which made it work" Jenna sighed, resting her head on the table in frustration.

"Look, whatever game Bart is playing, I-I-I don't wanna play it, but..." Sam trailed off. He didn't want to work with another demon, he had already dealt with that plenty of times. But he missed Jack and he couldn't stand seeing Jenna so lost, neither could Dean. "Sam, you know that these things don't usually go our way".

"It doesn't matter. Jack is out there, in the world, and he's alone and he's scared and he's dangerous. And if this is our chance to find him...we have to take it".

**WAREHOUSE:**

After much compromising, the three decided to go to the warehouse Bart texted Jenna about. And despite them trying to get Jenna to stay behind, she convinced them that she should go with.

The three entered the odd room, Barthamus also had two others with him, a man and a woman who sat at a table. "Sam. Dean. Jenna. Welcome" Barthamus greeted. "Who are your friends?" Dean's voice boomed throughout the warehouse. "I'm sorry, I should've told you. These are my associates" Bart motioned to the woman.

"This young lady is Smash" The brunette had her headphones in as she looked down at her phone, only throwing up a lazy peace sign. "And this is Grab" The man lifted his drink slightly. "Hiya" Jenna furrowed her eyebrows, noticing that the man was a demon and that the two had odd names.

"I've never heard of anyone named Smash or Grab" Jenna didn't understand the meaning like the brothers did. "Not our real names, kid" Smash slightly looked up from her phone before looking back down. Jenna then looked at Grab, the one with the demon energy.

"You're a demon, your soul is distorted and your energy is dark" Jenna spoke out loud, observing the demon with curiosity. "And you're the famous nephilim, child of Lucifer" Grab sassed slightly, making Jenna squint her eyes. Barthamus cleared his throat to stop the two and grab their attention.

"Smash can crack any safe built by man. And Grab's a demon, expert in bypassing supernatural security" The remaining members of Team Free Will 2.0 were puzzled at why Barthamus needed them. "Wait. Safecracking? What is this, a heist?" Realization hit Dean that it could very well be one. "Hold up. Is this a heist?" He exclaimed.

"His name is Luther Shrike"  Barthamus gestured to the bulletin board that had a picture of Luther as well as other information. "Lives off-grid. Paranoid, agoraphobic. You might call him a hoarder. Has a rabid appetite for collecting rare supernatural objects, including something of mine" Sam rose his eyebrows.

"What did he take?" Jenna crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not interested. "What I want is in a mahogany trunk, in a safe, locked in a vault room, hidden somewhere on Shrike's farm. I want you to find my property and bring it back to me" Barthamus walked over and sat on the table.

"What's in the safe" Dean asked, while Sam said "Why can't you rob it yourself?" Barthamus looked over at Dean. "If I could, I would. Farm's warded inside and out. Grab can locate the vault room, but the only thing that can actually open it is the blood of a man who's been to Hell and back. Tell me, Dean, do you know any men like that?" Jenna and Sam looked over at Dean who was hit with a few flashbacks of his torturous time that still created nightmares whenever he slept.

Dean looked down to collect himself before looking back up. "Well, here" Dean rolled his jacket sleeve up as he continued speaking. "Why don't you just take it? Then you can give us the rest of the spell" Dean snapped slightly, frustrated that the demon had the balls to mention hell to Dean. "I'm afraid it needs to be straight from the tap. And I don't just need your blood. I need you. You see, when it comes to Shrike, there's what I know and what I don't know. Now Grab can locate the vault, Smash can crack the safe. But there will be curveballs. And you boys and your nephilim, well, you tend to hit those right out of the park" Bart smirked.

"How does Shrike get into his own vault?" Jenna spoke, not ending her death glare directed towards the head demon. "He uses his own blood, nephilim" He answered. "So he's been to Hell. What's he, a demon?" Dean questioned, getting tired of these long conversations. "Luther gets around, but he is human. Not one of the good ones. He's a sadist, a murderer who'll do anything and everything to add to his collection" He warned the three, mostly looking at the nephilim.

"All right, seriously, what does he have of yours?" Dean pushed. "It's important to me. That's all you need to know" Sam shook his head. "Sorry. That's not good enough" The giant Winchester decided. "Put it another way... take the deal, or I give the spell to Asmodeus. I made a copy of your half, obviously. Did I neglect to mention that he's looking for your boy, too? And your girl who's right here?" Sam and Dean clenched their jaws while Jenna clenched her fist. "But here's the thing... I don't trust him. Of course, I don't trust you either, but I trust him less, so you get dibs. For now" Sam and Dean both held Jenna's arms as she was about to lunge at the demon who smirked at the girl's response.

They pulled her to the side as they discussed what to do.  "All right, well, I've seen this movie a thousand times. Some asshat too fancy to get his hands dirty plans a job, swears it'll all go smooth, and it does... until bang! And everything goes screaming off the rails, and it's our asses" Dean exclaimed dramatically.

"Dean..." Sam trailed off, looking over at the nephilim. "Jenna" She only shook her head. "Dean's right, he will screw us over the first chance he gets, we know this for a fact" Jenna agreed with the older hunter. "Not if we screw him over first. Listen, we want that spell, right? I mean, we need that spell. We definitely don't want Asmodeus getting his hands on it. So, let's do this, have him hand over the other half of the spell" Sam proposed.

"And then?" The hunter sighed. "And then, like you two want, we kill him" The three agreed before walking back where the others were. "Peace made?" Barthamus asked. "Yeah, you could say that" Dean and Jenna both shot glares at the demon,

"Alright, look, if we're doing this, finding the vault's gonna take time. We need a distraction, something to keep Shrike busy" Sam said. "I'm all ears. See, boys, it's kismet, us working together. Shrike'll never see us coming".

**LUTHER STRIKES PROPERTY:**

The plan was that Sam and Jenna would be the distraction, selling an object worth value to the man. They were invited in under the fake names John and Kelly Dortmunder. They were offered a drink by Luther. "Homemade gin. It'll blow your whistle. And water for the girl" Sam looked skeptical while Jenna kept the same neutral, bored facial expression.

"Homemade?" Sam questioned. "I don't get out much" Both drank what they were given. Jenna could tell it was holy water, not that it affected her at all. "I gotta say, you have a very impressive collection" Sam complimented, looking around. "Ever seen a fang of the Basilisk?" Luther showed the two, Jenna shook her head. "Whoever sold this to you obviously lied" Sam smiled with pride, happy that she actually paid attention when he was teaching her.

"Really now?" Luther was now curious about the extent of the girl's knowledge. "Basilisk fangs are hollow, this is a Gorgon fang" She corrected, setting it back down. If they weren't in that situation, she would've gotten a high five. "How do you know this, young one?" Luther asked in curiosity.

"I've been trained to know any monster when I see one, practically since I was born" Jenna shot Sam a knowing look, making Sam slightly smirk before clearing his throat. "Of course. Um, okay. So, what I brought today is very special. It's very rare. It's one-of-a-kind" He took out the infamous knife, Ruby's knife to be exact. "A knife that can kill demons" Jenna mentally prayed that Dean would hurry up and stay safe.

***

"So, what's your price?" Luther asked the two. "Uh, you know, what we agreed to in the e-mail is... is fine" Luther turned around, getting the money. "But, uh we all know you two are not really here for this" He swiftly got the demon knife, pointing it at the two. "Ah, come on. Seriously?" She groaned in annoyance. "Bart sent you two" Luther snarled.

"What the he—" Sam covered Jenna's mouth. "You're the distractions, right? Got your friends out there, stripping me blind as we speak" Sam protested, but Luther stabbed Jenna with the demon knife, finding out it didn't do anything. Jenna looked at Sam, deciding now to be the best time to quote a Disney movie.

"Oh look, I've been impaled" She smiled cheekily before taking out the demon knife and stabbing him right back, only for it to not work on him either. "Bart didn't tell you? As long as I'm on the property, I can't die" Luther went to attack Sam, but she knocked him out. "Seriously, Jenna? 'I've been impaled'? You're quoting Frozen now?" Sam complained. "Just let it go, Sam" She sang.

***

Dean had joined the two after almost being killed by Luther's traps, Grab dying in the process and Smash running off. Luther was now tied to a poll in his house, waking up to the three glaring at him. "All right, jackass, this is how it's gonna go. You can tell us how to get past your little booby trap in here, and then you're safe, all right?" Dean snapped, only making the man chuckle.

"Sorry, son. That riddle in there? You'll never crack it. And if you try, you'll find yourself on the business end of a thousand tiny darts, each tipped with silver and filled with arsenic, holy water, and holy oil. Gentlemen, I wish you good fortune!" He laughed again, stopping when Jenna's eyes glowed the golden nephilim color she regularly sported.

"I would shut up if I were you, you don't piss of a nephilim, especially the child of Lucifer himself" Dean smirked with pride before taping the man's mouth shut again.

***

The three now stood in front of the entrance to the vault. "All right, so what are we looking at here? Some sort of an ancient hoodoo disco floor?" Dean asked the two, clearly confused. "No, I... I think it's like a... like a giant keypad. Like we have to walk over the tiles in a very specific order... an order which only Shrike knows" Sam explained, using his knowledge as best as he could.

"Yeah, well, Shrike's not talking, so I guess we wing it" Jenna looked at them in confusion. "Wings? Like mine?" She wondered, not really paying attention to the conversation. "You have wings?" Dean turned towards Jenna. "Of course, why—" Sam cut her off.

"Wing it? Dean, these... these aren't like the lasers in Entrapment. There are infinite possible combinations and pressure-released darts" Sam scoffed at his brother's suggestion that would get one of them killed. "Did you just say Entrapment?" Dean inquired. "I don't know. I mean, I don't... I don't watch a whole lot of those kinds of movies" Sam admitted.

"Yeah, but you saw Entrapment" Dean poked back. "Catherine Zeta-Jones" The three started thinking, Sam coming up with the idea to tie him down to a wheeled trolley. They rolled him over the traps, getting attacked by all the traps and unlocking it for them. "Thank you, Luther" Jenna smiled sarcastically before the three entered the safe area. Dean had gone to tie him back up before he came back and joined the group.

"All right, Shrike's all tied back up. Man, is he pissed" Dean said. "Yeah, wouldn't you be?" Sam made a noise. "How we lookin'? Can you open it? Jenna, can you explode it with your angelic powers?" Jenna gave him a look. "If I explode it, it could potentially ruin whatever it is we're suppose to get".

"Dean, I bet no one's seen a safe like that in over a hundred years" Smash entered the room, Jenna sensed her but the boys didn't. "I have" They turned to face Smash. "Oh. Look who decided to show. Why'd you cottontail?" Dean scoffed. "You think I wanna be here? Like I have a choice?" Sam realized what she meant. "You made a deal".

"Wow, you think!" Smash said sarcastically. "You sold your soul?" Jenna asked, then looking at Dean. "You said only stupid people sell their souls" Dean smiled sheepishly, Smash rolled her eyes. "And if I could take it back, I would. But sorry, Charlie. I can't. So here I am. And as long as I keep working for him, Bart never collects. So, you gonna let me do my thing or what?" Smash interrupted, not wanting to have a 'chick-flick moment'.

"Look, it doesn't have to be that way" Dean nodded in agreement with his brother. "You know, we could help you" Smash dismissed them. "No, you can't. I gotta take care of me" She took out a stethoscope, listening to the dial in the safe.

Dean had tried speaking, but she had shushed him. Smash finally got it open, they grabbed the case and left to find Luther missing from where he was before. "Oh, great" They left and all got into Baby, the classic impala that Jenna adored secretly. They were driving when a car was blocking the street. "I'll handle this" Jenna muttered, using her magic to pop his tire.

Sam and Jenna got out of the car, Sam armed with a gun while Jenna had her angelic grace. "Get out of the truck! Don't try anything funny. Get out!" Luther did so, but not happily. "Does it make you two feel good, whoring yourselves out to pure evil? Because that's what he is. What he did to me, my little boy.." Jenna cut him off. "You have a son?" The anger was shown on Luther's face, not directed towards them but the demon.

"I had a son. He was sick, dying. So I found Bart and I traded my life for his. My boy got better, but then a few years later, he died anyway. He drowned. You know what Bart told me then? He said Accidents happen, that he couldn't be held responsible" Jenna frowned. "So, what did you do?" Jenna looked into his soul, the poor man had been a good man until it all went downhill when he lost his child.

"When the hounds came and dragged me to Hell, I negotiated a new deal" Luther's eyes displayed the pain and suffering he faced. "How?" Sam wondered, remembering how they couldn't save Dean when he went to hell. "Leverage" Dean walked over, joining the group. "What kind of leverage?" He had been secretly listening in, though Luther already knew that.

"Look in the trunk" Sam got the briefcase out, a set of human bones were in it. "Ew" Jenna wrinkled her nose. "Bart's bones. You burn them, he dies. That's my leverage. You're on the wrong side of this, boys, girl. You gotta ask yourselves if you can live with that" Then, Luther was decapitated by the demon in question.

"Luther. You never should've left the house" He looked at the three who were disgusted with him. "Trust me, he had it coming" Jenna clenched her fist in anger, trying to control herself so her powers wouldn't go haywire. "You let his son die" She snarled, grabbing Sam's arm to stop herself from attacking him while he still held the spell they needed.

"Well, he didn't read the fine print, and I am a businessman" He then made Smash(who they learned was named Alice) go to his side. "And for you boys and your young nephilim, the spell. You earned it" The two boys looked at Jenna to decide what was going to happen, it was her brother, after all, she had the final choice.

Jenna looked between the Winchester's and sent them each a reassuring smile before turning back to Barthamus, replacing the smile to a glare. "No" Barthamus was taken back. "Let me see if I understand. You lost your twin nephilim brother, you and your human pets did all this work and decide not to go with the deal because I killed a 200-year-old blackmailing piece of garbage? Is that it?" Barthamus was furious.

"Yeah, that and we just don't like you" Barthamus grabbed Smash by the throat and used her for leverage. "Give me my bones, and the girl lives. Or try to burn them, and the moment before I die, I'll snap her neck like kindling. It's amazing what I can do in a half second's time" The boys looked at Jenna, giving her a knowing look to let her use her powers.

With a flick of her wrist, Barthamus was away from Smash. "You demons disgust me" She spat, starting his bones on fire with her anger, then feeling tired once he finally died. "I'm sorry I couldn't save the spell" She muttered, struggling to stay standing. "You did good today, Jenna" She smiled weakly before passing out.


	10. NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally meeting up with Jack again, the three learn of his plan to get Mary out of AU world. It doesn't go exactly as planned...

**_ "it's one of the greatest gifts _ ** **__ ** **_ you can give yourself. _ ** **__ ** **_ to forgive. forgive everybody". _ **

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

**ART STUDIO**   
**BISMARCK, NORTH DAKOTA:**

The search for Jack Kline was a stressful one for everyone involved. After accidentally killing someone, the boy fled thinking he needed to protect everyone from himself, including his twin sister Jenna. He thought he would turn into Lucifer, their biological father. He knew that wasn't good, that he couldn't turn into him, so he vanished. Jenna was desperate to find her twin brother, to hug him and comfort him, to reassure him that he wasn't a villain just because their father was.

They had gotten a call from one of Sam and Dean's friends, a woman named Jody Mills. Sam and Dean always told her that Jody was an amazing hunter/sheriff who helped save lives. She had called on a lead about Jack, a man was killed by some kind of angel and Jack was the last one seen around him. Jenna didn't want to admit it, but Jack might have killed someone.

They were now at an art studio, speaking with a woman to find out more about the man named Derek and his death. Jenna showed the woman named Paula a picture of Jack. "That's him. He said his name was Jack, that he was a buyer" Jenna and Sam looked confused. "Buyer?" Paula motioned towards the paintings.

"Some freaky stuff here. Derek had quite the imagination" Dean mumbled as he looked at the paintings, only making Paula scoff. "He hated that word" The three hunters now looked at the woman. "Freaky?" Paula shook her head. "Imagination. He liked to think of his art more as reportage" Dean rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Reportage? Reportage from where?" Sam questioned. "From the places he'd visit" Dean was wandering around, finding a painting he knew all too well. "Derek was a dream walker" Jenna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, she wasn't taught was that was. "Sam, Jenna?" The two turned to see what Dean was motioning at, which happened to be a painting of the apocalypse world.

**EXITING STUDIO**   
**IMPALA:**

Dean went back to the impala after getting himself and Sam coffee while getting Jenna a smoothie. "Thank you, Dean" Jenna thanked, smiling to herself in excitement over the drink she had just found and now loved. Dean got in the impala, Sam held John Winchester's journal. "So the lore on dreamwalking is pretty inconsistent. Uh, there are stories about it across numerous Native Amer—" Dean cut him off.

"Are we all gonna talk about it?" Dean asked. "Talk about what?" Jenna looked at the brothers in confusion. "You two saw the painting" Jenna and Sam didn't get what the eldest was trying to say. "And? Well, it looks like Jack gave up on us and he's looking for daddy" Jenna shook her head. "We don't know that, he wouldn't try" Jenna denied, ignoring the thought that Dean could be right.

"Do we? A guy is dead, Jenna. Look, I hate this too, but we've gotta be prepared—" Sam cut Dean off, realizing what he meant. "To kill him" Jenna's eyes widened, frantically searching for any way that her brother wouldn't do this. "Jenna, this is just worst case scenario, I actually like your brother" Sam interjected before Jenna could freak out.

"Yeah, but, Dean we need more information. I mean we gotta figure out what Jack wanted, how—how dreamwalking even works" Sam sighed, slightly calming the agitated nephilim. "Okay, well, then let's go to a reservation. Let's talk to a chief or a tribal leader" Dean suggested, feeling bad for freaking out Jenna.

"Or, we talk to a dreamwalker. I hacked into Derek's email. He's been corresponding with another dreamwalker for months, a girl named Kaia Nieves. He had been trying to coach her, to teach her to control her power" Jenna nodded. "All we need to do is find her. Where is she?"

**REHABILITATION CENTER:**

They had found where Kaia was, a rehab center. They were inside using their fake badges when Jenna felt a power she was all too familiar with, her brother. "Jack, he's here" The boys followed the girl who was on auto pilot, opening the doors in the back of the center to find Jack holding Kaia's wrist.

"Jack!" She exclaimed, the boy turning around to see his twin sister along with the Winchester brothers. "Jenna?" As he was distracted, Kaia kicked him and punched him, running off. The three ran to Jack's side. "She hit me" Jack spoke in disbelief. "Yeah, good" Dean said in a harsh tone, clearly angry with the boy for doing whatever it is he was doing.

"No! She's getting away. I—she can't—" Jack was being held back by both boys as he struggled to get away, Jenna had to join because the boys weren't strong enough. "No no no no no. Hey, we're not letting you near her until you tell us whats going on" Dean told him. "I need her!" Jenna was disappointed in her brother, not being able to believe that he had been doing what they suspected.

"You need her like you needed Derek?" Sam inquired. "Yes" When they were sure Jack wouldn't be able to catch up with Kaia, he was let go, the three sharing worried glances. Jenna was agitated, holding onto Sam's arm to stop herself. "You don't...I'm– I'm doing this for you" Jack said, mostly looking at his sister as he noticed how she had changed since he left.

"So killing Derek was for us? Jack, seriously?" Jenna hissed. "Derek's dead?" There was a minute of silence, Jenna calming down and Jack letting the fact sink in. "Wait, hold on a second. Jack, tell us what happened. Everything" Sam demanded, the male nephilim feeling bad for hurting his twin by leaving, he could tell by her eyes.

"I left to try to get a grip on my powers. I wanted to prove to you that I'm good, to do one good thing. So I did the thing you wanted the most. I experimented opening doors to other worlds. I could almost do it. I could get right to the edge. But I couldn't see. I could only feel around in the dark. I needed eyes. A seer" They realized what he meant. "A dreamwalker".

"Yeah. So I researched, like you taught me. That's how I found Derek" Jack recalled meeting the dreamwalker. " I didn't know if it would work, but it did. He dream walked and I joined him... in the Apocalypse World. I could see what he saw. And I saw her" The three were baffled. "Her?" Jack recalled seeing the blonde haired woman. "Your mother" Sam and Dean were stunned, letting the information sink in.

"She's alive" Jenna was shocked. "What?" After Sam constantly convincing Dean that there was a possibility Mary could have been alive, Dean never thought his younger brother could be right. "But she is in danger" Jack then proceeded to show them what he saw in the apocalypse world, Mary groaning in pain but still alive.

"I was so close to her. I could've touched her. But, Derek wasn't strong enough to hold the connection" Jack explained. "Wait, so you didn't burn him out?" Sam asked. "No, I stopped. Derek, he wasn't strong enough, but he knew someone who was. Kaia, she's the key".

**IMPALA:**

Sam and Dean were upfront driving, Jack and Jenna were in the backseat of the impala like they use to be. Jack didn't know how to talk to his sister, who seemed to be hesitant being near him. "You were right. About Mom. You were right. This whole time, we should've been looking for her" Dean admitted. "Dean, I was just hoping. I didn't know. Anyways, it doesn't matter. Now that we do know—" Dean cut him off, finishing his words. "We find her, no matter what it takes" The two agreed before turning towards the twins.

"You two good?" Dean asked, Jenna nodded but Jack didn't say anything. "Jack?" Dean was focused more on the road, so Sam was looking over the male nephilim. "You thought.. you three thought that I could do that, that I could kill Derek" Jack looked at his sister, clearly more hurt by her thinking he would do that than anything else.

"Jack, we, um, we didn't know what happened. We figured, m-maybe it was an accident or– or..." Sam stumbled over his words, not knowing what to say. "Like the security guard" Sam nodded. "Yes. Exactly. Like that. Jack, we were worried, okay? You know, when you disappeared, you were in a dark place. And we didn't know where you were going and..." Dean cut him off, not going to Yes. Exactly. Like that. Jack, we were worried, okay? You know, when you disappeared, you were in a dark place. And we didn't know where you were going and..." Dean stopped his brother, not wanting to walk on eggshells.

"Thought you were out looking for your dad" Dean spoke. "You mean Lucifer?" The boys said yes, Jack looked at Jenna who just stared out the window. "I was scared. I was upset. But... why would I look for him? He's no one to me. You two, Castiel, Jenna, you're my family" Dean smiled proudly.

"Yes, we are. Finding Mom, you... You did a good thing, kid. You did a real good thing" Jack then looked at his sister. "Jenna, are you mad?" The girl finally looked her twin brother in the eyes. "I'm upset that you left, Jack. I'm upset that you left because you made one mistake. Human's make mistakes all the time, but the good ones don't run away from their problems, they deal with them" Jack held his sister's hand, sad when she slightly flinched,

"I'm sorry for leaving, I thought it would be better that way. I know now that it was wrong to leave, I am sorry" Jenna smiled softly, knowing she could never be angry at him no matter what. "I know" Was all Jenna managed to say, though Jack knew exactly what she meant. They each stopped blocking their connection, being able to sense where the other was again.

Before they could say anything else, a ringing noise started screeching in their ears, the angel radio. Both twins winced in pain, holding their heads. "Jenna, Jack?" Sam worried. "Angel radio, they found Kaia".

**ABANDONED WAREHOUSE:**

Kaia was being held captive by an angel. " mean, you picked the wrong bait. I'm not the kind of girl folks come for. In this world, I don't even rank a milk carton. No one is gonna come for me. I'm not white, rich, blonde. No one's gonna fight for me. I don't matter" Kaia tried to tell the angel. "Of course you don't matter. But they think you do. They'll show. And when they do, we'll kill the hunters and take the twins" The angel smirked.

"That so?" Dean entered the warehouse, shoving an angel in a male vessel in front of him, holding an angel blade to its throat. Sam, Jack, and Jenna followed behind him. "You know, the girl's right. Your plan does kind of suck" Dean told her. "Give us the girl" Sam demanded.

"She's not what we want" The female angel turned to the twins. "Jack, Jenna, I don't wanna hurt either of you. I wanna help you both. You should be among your own kind" The angel tried to reason. "Our kind? The kind that kills people? That kidnaps people?" Jack exclaimed, holding his sister's hand. "You two don't belong with them. Come with us. Come home" The angel begged.

Jack and Jenna looked at each other before looking at the boys, smiling before finally looking at the angel. "We are home" And with that, the fighting started. The male angel grabbed Dean's wrist that held the angel blade before head-butting him. The female angel dropped her angel blade out of her sleeve, but Jack used his power to levitate her and throw her into a wall and a window.

The male angel punched Sam to get him down. But before he could do it again, Jenna used what she called her banshee scream. "Stop!" She pushed her scream at the angel, making it disintegrate. She had been working on using this power, it usually comes at times of panic but takes a while to do it again.

Dean went after the female angel flung out of the warehouse while the other three went to the dreamwalker. "Are you okay?" Jack asked her. "No! What the hell was that?" Kaia exclaimed. "Angels, not the good ones" Jenna spoke, eyeing the girl to make sure she wasn't a threat. "Angels?" Kaia looked at them in disbelief. "Yes, and we're hunters. We kill things like them" Sam commented.

"And they're the son and daughter of Satan?" Sam shrugged. "Yes, we are" Kaia looked between the twins before shaking her head. "You're insane" Dean entered the warehouse again. "Yeah, the whole world's insane. You get used to it" He told Kaia before turning to his brother and the twins. "She took off. She might be back, she might not" Dean guessed. "Yeah, we should move".

**OUTSIDE WAREHOUSE:**

"We'll protect you" Jack promised the girl, who was defiant. "I don't think so" Sam got into the conversation, Jenna near Dean. "Wait. Hey, hey. Kaia, look, I'm sure this is a lot. But....look, we need you. Okay? My brother and I, our—our mother is trapped in another world, and if you can tell Jack where it is, then he can open a door—'' Dean interjected. "We can save her" He finished.

"So, what's the play?" The four started planning. "Derek said there are sacred sites, places where the walls between worlds are thin, where it's easy to cross over. I was taking Kaia to the Wind Caves" Jack explained. "The Wind Caves?" Kaia spoke more to herself. "Let's roll" Dean announced. "No" They all looked at Kaia.

"We saved your life" Jenna reminded the girl, confused on why she wouldn't repay the favor. "Thanks, but they only wanted me because of you" Kaia argued. "Kaia, we need you to dreamwalk for us, to use your gift" Kaia was fed up with their persistence. "It's not a gift. It's a curse. When Derek walked, he was free. He could go see beautiful things, to worlds that were paradises. I wish it was like that for me, but it's not. I only go to one place, the Bad Place. It's just blood and death and monsters" Kaia shivered as she recalled the place.

"Well, it sounds like a lifetime of bad dreams, but—" Dean tried talking, but got cut off. "Bad dreams?" Kaia pulled the sleeve of her shirt up to show long, deep scars. "When I get hurt over there, I don't wake up sweaty. I wake up bloody. This scar, it's not the only one. I'm sorry about your mom, but I can't help you" Sam looked at her sympathetically.

"All right, fine. Um... we can find another way. We, um..." Dean pulled out his gun, cocking it to scare the girl. "Get in the car" Jenna's dark blue eyes widened in shock. "Dean, Dean" Sam was ignored. "Get in the car" Dean snapped, eventually making the girl go into the car. "We're going to South Dakota".

**IMPALA:**

"So now what? We get Kaia to the Wind Caves, and then what? Force her to dreamwalk at gunpoint?" Sam retorted as Dean drove, the hunter feeling a bit bad for scaring Jenna unintentionally. "We get Mom back, no matter what. Remember?" Meanwhile, the twins and Kaia were in the backseat. Jack now sat in the middle to give the scared teenage girl room.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I was like you, Kaia, afraid of my powers. But it doesn't have to be like that. You said that you wished that things could've been different, and that's why you reached out to Derek. Derek thought that you could help me, and I could help you, Jenna can too. She's like us, she's as powerful as me" Jenna waved when she heard her name.

"Why do you keep saying his name? Derek's dead because of you" Jack frowned for a moment. "Five seconds" Kaia looked confused. "What?" Jenna used her link to Jack to figure out what he meant. "Give me five seconds to show you what Derek saw, what I saw with him. It wasn't just the Bad Place. It was... everything. It's... amazing" She agreed, Jenna used her powers to see what Jack was showing.

"Our powers can be good. We can do good in this world" Dean ended up swerving to miss a car driving on the wrong side of the road, but the car was following them. "Oh crap" Dean drove them to an abandoned shipyard. They all got out of the car, the angel radio starting to pierce the nephilim's ears once more.

Sam raced the three inside, Dean waited by the impala for the angels, armed and ready. "Need those nephilims, Dean Winchester. Heaven's running out of angels. Only they can save us" A female angel showed up, speaking to Dean. "As far as I'm concerned, you dicks can fry" Dean spat back. "Yeah, well you first".

**SHIPYARD:**

The others were in the shipyard, Sam was painting warding sigils while Kaia panicked. "What's happening?" Kaia panicked. "Don't worry, we'll be fine" Dean entered the boat now, running inside. "We're screwed. There's too damn many of 'em! We gotta go up. Let's go!" They went as high as they could go on the boat.

"Hey, Dean, maybe if we let 'em in and then we blast them all away" Sam suggested. "No, they get in here, we're dead" Dean looked at the twins. "Jack, Jenna, can you two do anything?" Dean questioned. "We can try, but they'll just use angel radio" The boat started shaking. "Okay, all right, so then we go out guns blazing. We take out as many as we can. Kid, sorry to drag you into this. This was not your fight" Dean told Kaia.

"If they get up here, they'll kill you all and take Jenna and I" The boat continued to shake. "No, they won't. You said I could help you find the door to another world, right?" Jenna looked at the dreamwalker, smiling proudly.

The twins and Kaia both start the dreamwalking, but Kaia lost her footing. Sam and Dean were blasted to The Bad Place, while Jack and Jenna were blasted to the apocalypse world where Mary Winchester was, but also a whole new world full of enemies that the twins weren't familiar with, people they didn't know. It was up to the nephilim's who were less than a year old, they had to find and save Mary Winchester.


	11. TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kidnapped by Michael and meeting Mary Winchester, the twins along with Mary end up meeting AU Bobby who gets upset after finding out the twins are part angel.

**_ "she's proof that you can _ ** **__ ** **_ walk through hell and _ ** **__ ** **_ still be an angel". _ **

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

**JENNA AND JACK'S MIND:**

Jenna and Jack woke up next to each other as they heard Sam and Dean's voices. They both shot straight up at the same time as they heard what they were hearing.

"-we made it. You, me, and the kids finally under one roof" Jack and Jenna shared a look as they realized they were somehow it Jack's room. Neither twin remembered going back to the bunker together, but they were both happy to be side-by-side, finally back together.

"And, you know honestly, it doesn't matter where Jack's been. I'm just glad Jack's back" Jack smiled at Sam's words, making Jenna smile too.

"Right, home safe, where he belongs. Where they belong" Suddenly, alarms started blasting throughout the bunker, the rooms turning red from the warning lights.

Some sort of smoke was slowly creeping in from outside the door. The two twins instantly ran out of the room, hearing Sam and Dean yell their names in panic.

"Hold on!" The two rushed to the door where Sam and Dean were trapped behind. "In here! Help!" A fire was seen under the door. "The door, guys! You two gotta open the door!" The two tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked!" Jenna cried out, both not wanting to lose their family. "It's—it's a fire! We're trapped" Jack and Jenna tried to open the door, but it wasn't moving.

"Sam? Dean? What's happening?" Jenna yelled. "I can't..." Sam and Dean were coughing on the other side of the door. Both twins used their powers to try and open the door. "That's it! That's it! You're doing it!" Dean spoke from the other side, but in truth, their powers weren't working.

Their powers only blasted straight back at them, knocking them to the ground as they could now barely move. They were forced to hear the cries of Sam and Dean, both twins in tears.

**APOCALYPSE WORLD:**

In truth, an angel under Michael's command was controlling the twins minds, an angel by the name of Zachariah. The vessel's hands were both on Jack and Jenna's foreheads as he controlled their minds, Michael slightly pacing as he watched.

"Zachariah, these mind games of yours aren't working" Thunder clapped in the background. "We're close" Zachariah hesitated, taking his hands off of their heads. "Okay, I'll...keep trying" Zachariah refused to give up.

"And you're sure these...half-breeds are our ticket to the other side?" Michael said in dislike of the half-angel's. "Yes. And not just a single one-way ticket like the prophets spell" The lower-class angel looked straight at Michael who was slightly becoming curious.

"These two twins, they can open a rift big enough to march an army through, more than once" Zachariah could feel the twin's power, their aura's more powerful than Michael's. The angel was just glad they hadn't tapped into it.

"They have so much power, we just—" Thunder clapped again. "—have to make them use it" Michael stepped forward. "Then make them" Zachariah nodded.

"Yes, commander" The two turned to the twins. "If fear won't break them, I think I know something that will".

**JENNA'S MIND:**

Getting through to find the faces of the things that the twins would believe was easy, but it was the difference in their's that slightly confused Zachariah. While Jack's just so happened to be an angel from their world, Jenna's was with two humans. Zachariah chose to use the one that was the true vessel of Michael in their world.

Jenna thought she was with Dean, sitting on the hood of the impala while they looked around in the nature setting.

"It's beautiful" She admired the setting, a lake with a beautiful view. "One of the few places that humans and monsters haven't destroyed yet" Dean spoke, taking a drink of the beer in his hands.

"I thought humans are good? You're good, Sam's good, my mom was good" Jenna frowned. "Not all human's are like that, Jenna. Most human's don't think twice about taking what they want" Jenna felt like something was off, this didn't sound like things Dean would say. After all, he never really called her by her first name anymore. It was usually 'kid' or 'mini-cas' or a lot of other nicknames, especially not in the tone he was saying it in.

"Why would they want to destroy the world?" Dean chuckled, one that seemed completely odd. "Sam's been sheltering you a lot, Jenna. You should know the truth, humans aren't good" Jenna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Jenna, you have the power to save the world, to save your brother, to save me and Sam, even Cas" The word 'power' made Jenna remember the last time she was with Sam and Dean.

"Jenna, you need to wake up" The voice of her brother using their telepathic connection bounced through her skull. "This isn't real" The world around them started shaking as it started to disappear.

"I'm in the other world with Jack".

**APOCALYPSE WORLD:**

Both twins snapped out of it at the same time, Zachariah didn't portray Castiel and Dean the right way, the real way. He didn't realize that things in their world didn't follow orders from people blindly, they had free will.

Michael stepped forward. "Well, so much for killing them with kindness" The archangel pushed Zachariah back, meeting face-to-face with the twins.

" _Michael_ " Jenna whispered in Enochian as a voice cried out in her head to take Jack and run, a voice she had not recognized.

The archangel just smiled dryly, using his powers to throw the two across the room. "My Lord..." Zachariah tried to interfere, only to be thrown across the room in the other direction.

"We tried it your way" Both twins groaned in pain, it seemed like something was blocking them from being strong.

Jenna looked over to see Zachariah also on the ground, a slight look of regret in his eyes that confused Jenna but ignored it when Michael got close to them.

"Now...we do it mine".

**CELL:**

Jack and Jenna were dragged down a hallway to a cell by Michael. He threw the twins in before locking the door, Jack and Jenna groaned. Jenna looked up to see a familiar face in the same cell as them.

"Oh my grandpa" Jenna gaped in shock, nudging Jack to look. "Mary?" The two sat up, sitting criss-cross on the floor in front of the eldest living Winchester/Campbell.

"I've seen you two before" Mary eyed the two. "Sam and Dean, they sent us here, kinda" Jenna spoke. "Are they here?" The older woman worried. "No" Mary sighed in relief. "Thank God".

"My name is Jack, this is my sister Jenna" Mary looked at the twins, recognizing the names as the one's Kelly Kline picked out for her twins.

"Jack, Jenna? Your mother was Kelly Kline..." Jack perked up at the mention of the only person he could ever love as much as his twin sister, the woman who gave everything to let them be born.

"You knew our mother?" Mary thought for a split second, trying to figure out how this was possible. "I was there when you two were born" Thunder-clapped after Mary spoke softly.

"When she, uh..." Mary looked down. "Died, we know" Mary couldn't believe that these were Kelly's children, they looked like teenagers.

"You both should be six months old" Jenna awkwardly smiled. "We are" Jack spoke proudly, Jenna noticed the look of disbelief on Mary's face. "Sort of, it's a long story" Mary sighed, the thunder being the only noise they heard for a moment until Mary finally spoke up again.

"Jack, Jenna, how did you two get here?" Mary wondered, knowing that they had unknowingly opened the door when they were born, she hoped it wasn't them because then their world would be screwed.

"We opened a door" Mary's eyes widened. "To another world? You two can do that?" Mary didn't move, but she observed the twins. "We were coming to save you, Sam and Dean, too, but something went wrong. Now it's just us" Jenna sighed.

"Michael, we tried to fight him, but he was in our heads. He wants us to use our power, but we don't know why" Thunder-clapped as Jack finishes Jenna's words, Mary rested her head against the wall as she realized Michael's plans.

"I do" They looked at Mary in confusion. Even though she barely knew Castiel, she had recognized the head tilt they were doing, it was exactly like Castiel's.

"You said he was in your heads? He's in my head, too" Mary inhaled deeply before continuing.

"And I saw everything. He's gonna bring an army to our world and just..." Jack cut her off in realization. "He wants us to open the door" Jenna shook her head.

"We won't, Ms. Winchester. He can't make us, no matter how hard he tries to hurt us" Mary sighed, smiling sadly at the two. "He's not gonna hurt you, Jenna, Jack" The three met eyes. "He's gonna hurt me" Thunder clapped for what felt like the thousandth time, adding onto the suspense.

"Why do you think he brought me here? So that we would meet, so we would talk. And then when he comes back, if neither of you do what he wants, he's gonna kill me" Despite the situation, Mary's voice was soft since she knew she was talking to two six-month-old kids, despite their appearance. They were just kids who lost their mother and had to grow up fast, she wasn't gonna let the same thing that happened to her kids happen to them. She would die to protect them.

***

Mary now stood by the window. "When Michael comes back, you—" Mary paused for a moment, thunder canceling out the silence of Mary trying to find a way to tell the two kids what they didn't want to hear.

"You two let them kill me" Jack's eyes widened. "What?" Mary crouched down in front of the twins. "Do not open that door, either of you" She tried to order them.

"No" Jack got up, Jenna following his lead. "No, we're getting out of here" Mary got up. "We can't" Mary tried to tell the two. "Yes, we can" Jack grabbed Jenna's hand. "We're strong apart but we're even stronger together. We should be able to save all of us, but every time we try to use our powers here, it doesn't work. Even things we've known how to do since we were born" Mary looked at Jack, the poor kid clearly frustrated.

"My head, It doesn't stop pounding" Mary looked up. "Your heads hurt?" Jack nodded. "Mine too, I...I've had migraines ever since they locked me in here. I thought it was from the torture, but maybe..." Jenna realized what she meant.

"This place's warding's are so strong that humans can feel it" Jenna finished. "You think that's why our powers aren't working?" Jack finished, realizing it could very well be the reason why.

"'My headache..." Mary walked over to the window. "I have it everywhere except right here. This is the only place it ever lets up" Mary explained. "Because the warding's weaker" The twins walked up to the window, standing next to Mary.

"Worth a shot" Jack and Jenna locked hands, using their free one to hold the bars on the window. Their eyes glowed, the warding started to sizzle. "It's working" Mary looked at the twins in awe and a bit in fear.

***

Michael, Zachariah, and a few other angels were in the cell where the three were once held. "Find those twins and bring them back to me" Michael barked, ordering the angels.

"And the woman?" Zachariah recalled the blonde haired hunter from their world. "Kill her, in front of the kids. Make her feel it" The angel started to walk away, only to stop when Michael said "Zachariah".

Michael met the angels gaze, Thunder and lightning gave him a scary aesthetic. "Don't fail me again".

**UNKNOWN LOCATION, APOCALYPSE WORLD:**

Jack, Jenna, and Mary had escaped from the cell. The three had no idea where they were or where they were going, but they had to keep moving to stay safe.

"How far until we're safe?" Jack asked naively. "Out here? I'm not sure there's any such thing" She then stopped the twins. "Wait" She then 'shushed' then.

Mary saw two men by a car, grabbing the twins hands and pulling them behind what they could only assume was a flipped over truck or something.

Mary looked at the twins who grasped each other's hands tightly, feeling terrible that they were so you young and had to be pulled until this shit, she wondered if this was what John felt like while raising the boys.

When Jack couldn't hear the footsteps anymore, he looked back to see the men not there. "I think their gone" Then they heard a rifle cock and a red dot from the gun land on them. Mary and Jack stood up, putting their hands up only for Jenna to still be on the ground in confusion.

"Stand up, it's okay Jenn" Jenna internally smiled at the nickname Mary gave her before getting up.

"You angel, demon, or human?" The man asked, looking very familiar to Jack and Jenna. "Human, we're human" Mary spoke up, Jenna noticed the older man's eyes widened while watching Mary, making the girl scoot closer to her just in case he tried to hurt her.

"Mary Campbell?" The man pulled down the scarf covering his mouth, Jack and Jenna realizing he had been in one of Sam and Dean's pictures.

"It's Bobby. Singer" Mary recognized the name from her sons. "Bobby, my boys, they told me about you" Bobby was confused. "Your boys?" Bobby didn't remember the hunter having any kids.

"Dean and Sam Winchester" Bobby then recalled the outsiders who had been unbelievably kind and wanting him to leave with them.

"Oh, I remember. The daytrippers, right?" Mary then stepped forward. "You called me Mary Campbell. Do you know me?" She questioned.

"Well,  _knew_  you, the other you. She...well, hell. I thought you were a damn ghost. Turns out you're just from a whole other world, which is...weirder when you think about it. Who're the kids?" Jenna smiled mentally, Bobby being everything the boys had described.

"Um..." Jack put his hand up, the other one still being held by his sister. "I'm Jack, that's my sister Jenna" He then put his hand down. "Friends of the family" Bobby made an 'oh' face.

"Well, that's good enough for me, you better come with us" Bobby and the other man started walking, the three followed in pursuit.

**CAMP:**

Bobby brought them to the base camps where the other humans were. "Well...welcome to home, sweet home" Jack and Jenna looked around sadly at the injured people. "What happened to them?" Jack asked.

"Angel's happened" Jenna couldn't believe it, did they not have any angels like Castiel that would help the humans?

"They've done worse. Two days ago, angels dive-bombed a colony in San Antonio. 400 people, not a soul left alive" They looked around at all the suffering humans.

"This ain't a war, this is an extermination" Mary looked down before looking at the eldest hunter. "Bobby. Michael, he'll be looking for us" Mary gestured to the other two with her.

"Don't worry, we got protocols protecting us. Warding's, lookouts in the trees, few other tricks up our sleeves" Bobby barely chuckled. "Besides, Mary Campbell saved my ass more than a few times. It'd be rude not to return the favor".

***

Mary smiled when she saw Jack and Jenna playing with the kids, making a puppet show to entertain them using their hand shadows.

Bobby then approached her, holding two mugs and offering her one. "Go easy. I added a nip of whiskey" As Mary drank, she noticed how Bobby stared at her and looked at him inquisitively.

"I don't mean to stare. Just...you... you look just like her. Give or take a year or two" Bobby admitted, remembering the blonde from his universe.

"What was she like?" Mary wondered. "Mary Campbell was a complicated woman. Brave, but sad. Full of regret" Mary sighed, knowing that she was exactly like her au self.

"Let me guess, she made a bad demon deal?" Mary remembered the events with yellow eyes. "Opposite. She didn't make one. Lost the love of her life. Never moved on" Realization dawned on the hunter.

"And Dean and Sam were never born. Bobby, I made that deal. And it—I brought my boys a lot of pain. But what happened here, in your world? Sam and Dean stopped that war in mine" Mary realized that her choice would have two completely different outcomes. If she hadn't made the deal, there would be an apocalypse, she wouldn't have the boys or Castiel, and she wouldn't know and care for the twins.

"Then I'd say you made the right choice" Mary made a 'huh' sound. "Well, I don't know much, but...I do know you done good by your boys. They hadn't been here five minutes when they were trying to convince me to come with them to their world" Mary smiled, knowing a bit of the story of the Bobby that lived in her world, the one that took care of Sam and Dean like a father.

"But you said no" Mary recalled. "Mary... your world's got your boys. This place? I'm pretty much all it's got" The two turned to look at the twins with the apocalypse-world kids.

But what Bobby wasn't expecting was for the twins to be some kind of magical creature. They started making puppets like an elephant, eagle, stag, and a moose. Jenna's favorite was when she made a squirrel. "Squirrel!" One of the kids squealed, making Jenna laugh.

"What are they? Witches? Psychics?" Bobby tensed, questioning Mary who felt bad for not saying anything sooner, but she would rather pick protecting the twins if it meant lying to Bobby.

"Jack and Jenna are Nephilims" This shocked and angered Bobby. "Excuse me?" Bobby exclaimed. "They're half angel, half-" Bobby caught her off.

"I know what it means. Why I don't get is why the hell you would bring two into my camp. You know what angels have done to us. I trusted you. I want them gone by morning" Bobby commanded.

"If they go, I go" Mary stayed, making sure Bobby wouldn't look for her in the morning. She would be right next to the twins, children who couldn't go off on their own.

"Well, then that's your choice" Bobby said, secretly hoping she would change her mind. "Yeah" Mary looked over at Jack, he was so innocent and carefree as he used his imagination to entertain the kids. And Jenna was telling a little boy stories, something that made the little boy so happy.

"Look, Mary, when this all started, when Lucifer and his demon army rose out of Hell, we thought the angels were on our side. But one by one, they turned on us. They will, too. It's just a matter of time".

***

It was morning, Jack and Jenna had finished talking to some of the people before going up to Mary. "You two really like it here" Jack beamed a bright smile.

"These people, everyone's so brave" Jack admired, smiling even wider when he saw that his sister was smiling. "But we can't stay" The two siblings frowned.

"Why not?" Jack asked, Jenna realizing that it was the same reason they had troubles already in their short life. "Because of us" Jack grabbed his sister's hand comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Jack, Jenna. It's not fair" Then, all of a sudden, sirens started going off. The apocalypse people started getting their stuff together. "We got an incoming!"

Right as Bobby yelled that, a bomb went off right in front of the three, throwing them back and to the ground.

The three were on the ground, dust and rocks flying everywhere around them from the impact. From where the bomb hit, the angel Zachariah and two other unnamed angel's emerged. "Run!" The three ran off after Mary yelled.

They kept running together through the forest until they stopped when Bobby was in front of them, glaring at Jack and Jenna.

"You two, this is your faults" He accused. "What?" Mary questioned. "They used their powers. Must've been how they found us" Jack and Jenna felt guilty, the shame kicking them.

"We didn't mean to" Jack tried to defend them. "Well, ain't that just gravy" Bobby spat. "What can we do to help?" Mary asked. "Here, take this" Bobby handed the human hunter a handgun.

"There's a grain cellar, escape tunnels running underneath. Round up any kids you can find, get 'em safe" He instructed, the twins looked to Mary. "We'll come with" Bobby shook his head.

"You've done enough" Jenna noticed for a split second that he reminded her exactly of Dean when they met. The same hatred towards them because of what he had been through, it wasn't directed towards them specifically. He wanted to protect his people like Dean wanted to protect Sam, it made sense to her.

"Jack, Jenn, the angels, we can't let them find you two, so just...find some place and hide" Jack and Jenna nodded before they split up.

Jack and Jenna were running until they heard screams, making them stop. "Jack, Mary said we had to run" Jenna reminded him. "We can't let those people get hurt because of us, sister" Jack's puppy eyes made her give in easily. "Okay" Jenna took a deep breath and looked for a pull to Mary's soul, finding it.

The two ran until they found Mary being attacked and threatened by Zachariah. "Stop!" Zachariah turned around, a smirk planted on his face. "Perfect timing. Enjoy the show" Jack and Jenna grabbed each other's hands, ready to combined their powers.

"We said, stop!" Jack lifted his hand, a blast of power hit the angel which made him levitate. "We're more powerful than you, Zachariah" Jack made the angel turn into smoke, killing him as his sister spoke the last words the angel would ever hear.

The two ran to Mary's side, helping her up. "More incoming!" Bobby yelled, warning them as he arrived.

Jack and Jenna looked at the sky, they could see the angel bombs coming towards them. "No!" Jack raised a hand while Jenna raised both. "Cover your ears" She warned the two humans who did so.

As their eyes glowed, Jack sent a blast of energy towards the bombs while Jenna screamed, making them all disintegrate before they reach the camp.

**CAMP, LATER:**

Bobby approached Mary, Jack, and Jenna after checking up on the survivors. Because they were new with using their powers and they weren't trained like archangel's were, they were a bit worn out after everything.

"Well, I don't know what to say except thank you" Bobby admitted, shameless about the way he acted before. Jenna understood, she would act like that too if she needed to protect the people she cared for.

"Jack, Jenna, what you did was amazing" Mary agreed, making Jenna blush at the compliment. After all the times she was told negative things about using her powers, it felt good to be praised for using them.

"We had to come back. Sam and Dean, they wouldn't run. They'd stay and fight. These angels, what they're doing, they're not gonna stop. As long as Michael's out there, this war will never be over" Bobby furrowed his eyebrows.

"So what are you saying?" The twins met eyes, speaking to each other in their minds as they agreed on the course of action they would take.

"We have to kill him".


	12. ELEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are more than excited when they find out that their family was here to save them, only to find out that one, in particular, was dead. Or was he?

**_ "sympathy for the devil _ ** **__ ** **_ is fuel for the flame". _ **

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

**APOCALYPSE WORLD:**

After Jenna and Jack joined the Human Resistance along with Mary Winchester, it had been a hectic time. They fought, grieved, and overexerted their powers in the name of protecting the humans. Jenna got along with them, most notably two teenage boys named Nixon and James. It seemed like having companions besides Mary and Jack really seemed to help her keep going.

But that didn't mean that she didn't miss her family. Sam, Castiel, and Dean were in their world probably going crazy to find the three. Jenna didn't even know if they understood that they were in the AU world. She just hoped that they could get there in time to help all of these people.

Jenna had no idea how close they really were, bringing her biological uncle Gabriel with. And, unknowingly, bringing Lucifer along for the ride.

**CAVE:**

Sam woke up in the cave he had just previously died in, attacked by monsters at his throat. He woke up wheezing, gasping for air. Sam felt his neck and he breathed heavily, not feeling the would that had been there previously.

Sam got himself up, still checking that his wound wasn't there. Sam made the mistake of turning around, finding the devil creepily standing behind him. "Boo!" Sam gasped for air, startled by the realization that not only was Lucifer in the Apocalypse World, but that he was most likely the one who brought him back.

Lucifer only laughed to himself at Sam's expression. "Hey, Sammy" Lucifer greeted. "No..." Lucifer made a face. "Yeah" He sighed before continuing on. "I mean, you could do the whole pinch yourself, rub your eyes thing, or you could put on your big boy pants and just, you know, cut to the realization that yep, it's me" Lucifer played with a few cobwebs as he trailed off.

"Y-you...you..." Lucifer stood back up. "You brought me back?" Sam was still shaken up by everything. "I did. You're welcome" Sam held a pained expression in his eyes as the man who tortured his soul for over a hundred years(in hell time) stood before him. "Why?" Sam questioned, knowing full well that Lucifer always had something he wanted to be done.

"Oh, well, I'm getting to that" Sam then gasped when he remembered the one thing that got them across the dimensions. "The Rift. The Rift, Rowena" Lucifer interjected. "Oh, she's okay. I mean, I was going to kill her, but she blasted me here before I had a chance to, so. It's great, self-defense. But, uh, I was coming here anyway" Sam still couldn't understand how Lucifer was powerful.

"But we drained you" He pressed. "So...how did I have the juice to pull off my little Lazarus trick?" Sam's face held an expression of fear and horror. "Uh, that's a long story, but I was basically tracking you here, and then I came across a handful of Michael's angels and I ate 'em. I guess it's not really a long story, is it?" Lucifer explained.

"What do you want?" Sam asked. "What do I want? I want what everyone wants. I want a personal apology from Pop. I want rerun-free, year-round episodes of  _Drag Race"_  Sam was heavily annoyed and irritated with Lucifer's stalling. " Yeah, got it. Okay, right. We're done here" Sam grabbed his backpack as he started to search for something.

"Are you going? Here, it's dark out there" Lucifer offered a flashlight only for Sam to pull out his own. Sam turned on his flashlight and turned around, only to see a pack of the same vampires that killed him being held behind an invisible barrier, snarling and growling at Sam.

"Yeah, they're sorta...sorta all over there, and I'm holding them back. They're just waiting for a little snap of my fingers, but I didn't want 'em flooding in her and eatin' ya again, not until we finished our convo" Lucifer pretended like he was going to snap just to see how Sam would react.

Sam then looked over at Lucifer with irritation over the mind games he was trying to play. "What do you want?" This was when Lucifer got a bit annoyed as he remembered the words Rowena spoke to him.

**_"Your wee little twins are over there, and they'll be so glad to see their three fathers. Of course, as far as their concerned, they are their father's. And you? You're nothing to them"._ **

"I want what you already have, a relationship with my son and daughter" Lucifer noticed the suspicious look Sam had. "Okay, there was a time that I would, you know, just grab them, but I've grown" Sam didn't believe even one word coming out of the devil's mouth. "I'm sure you have" He scoffed sarcastically.

"I have, Samuel. I want my son, my daughter, and you're gonna help me" Lucifer smiled at the thought of finally meeting the two. All he knew about them was what he was told by Castiel, which he was obviously not going to completely believe.

"How?" Sam looked at him puzzled. "Well, I don't feel like they'll give me a chance unless I come bearing gifts" Sam was still confused. "Yep, boop!" Lucifer poked Sam's chest. "That's you" Sam turned his head away from Lucifer in disgust, fear, and confliction.

"Look, Sammy, I'm...I'm not asking you to, to like it or to like me. All I'm asking is that you acknowledge the truth, that I was the one who brought you back to life, that I was the one who lifted you from the darkness and into the light. Okay?" Sam's eyes closed as he felt all of his emotions flooding into him, even the old ones from the times Lucifer abused him in the cage.

"Apocalypse World, Michael's armies, you really think you and your family can handle that stuff alone? You need me" Lucifer tried to persuade. "And what if I say no?" Lucifer squinted his eyes, clearing his throat in frustration at the stubborn Winchester. He couldn't believe that this was supposed to be his original true vessel.

"All right, let me just make this really, really, really easy, easy enough for even you to understand, Sammy. I'm gettin' to Jack and Jenna, one way or the other. The only question is are you coming with?" Lucifer pointed his flashlight over to the vampires.

"Or that?" He raised his hand to snap his fingers to let the vampires in if Sam said no. " Your move, champ".

**CAMP:**

Jenna and Jack had been so elated to see Castiel and Dean were back, but it quickly diminished when they found out that Sam died on the way to save them. Jack was in denial while Jenna was in tears.

"No, he can't be dead. He can't be dead" Jack rambled as he held his sister in a side hug to comfort her. "Jack, Jenna, I--" Jack deflected Castiel's attempt to comfort him, clinging closer to Jenna. "Couldn't you bring him back?" Castiel stammered but had no idea how to respond so Jack looked at Gabriel. " Why didn't you bring him back?" Jack exclaimed angrily, lowering his voice so he wouldn't upset Jenna further.

"Jack...if we could've, we would've. I'm so sorry" The bell chiming stopped everyone, Jenna tried to push her emotions back considering the bell usually meant something bad and that she needed to be ready.

Everyone's eyes glanced over to where the bell was coming from, overwhelmingly surprised when none other than Sam Winchester walked into the camp.

They all gaped in awe, the moment turning sinister when Lucifer sauntered out. Sam closed his eyes and looked down in guilt and pain, Jenna winced and stepped backward into Castiel's side as the man's soul felt so dark and twisted. There was only one creature that had that dark of a soul, Lucifer. Jack stepped over to Jenna and gripped her hand to comfort her.

Lucifer mentally frowned when he looked over at his kids, Jenna and Jack held hands in confusion and fear while Castiel had a protective arm wrapped around Jenna.

"Hello, son, daughter".


	13. TWELVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's here and is trying to connect with the twins. Jenna has made it her mission to keep Jack safe no matter what.

**_ "sometimes hell is the person who promised you something heavenly. the devil is good at pretending to be everything you want". _ **

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

**CAMP, APOCALYPSE WORLD:**

While the devil stood back and watched, Sam walked over to Mary and Dean. Mary pulled her youngest son into a hug instantly. "Sam?" Dean spoke, his once broken heart coming together after seeing the brother that he raised was alive.

"What happened?" Dean asked as Mary looked over Sam for any open wounds. "He, uh...he brought me back" They all looked over at the devil. "It's what I do" He feigned. "It is not what you..." Castiel stopped himself from getting too worked up, not when the twins were around. Jenna moved closer to her brother in fear of the devil in front of her.

"How did you get in here?" Castiel questioned. " VIP Pass. I'm with the band" Everyone's faces turned into ones of displeasure and distrust. Jenna remembered what she read about Lucifer in the Supernatural stories and what he did to Sam, she couldn't believe him for a second.

"Come on. Shouldn't you be thanking me? I-I gave Sammy an extra life. Besides, what with my little bro here" Lucifer gestured towards Gabriel. "Being a hot mess, I figured you need me. So, I'm here to join the team" Thunder rumbled in the distance as nobody responded to Lucifer.

Lucifer sauntered over to the twins, both holding onto the other's hand tightly in fear and anxiousness. "Your name's Jack and Jenna" He looked at his biological children in awe. "And yours is Lucifer" Jack added, standing slightly in front of Jenna in case anything went wrong.

Everyone started freaking out when Lucifer made contact with the twins, Dean was the one who showed his anger. "No. No, no. No. You don't talk to them" Dean pointed at Lucifer as he walked over. "And you two, don't listen to him" He finished, pointing at the twins.

"Um, don't you think that's their choice?" Lucifer said, staying as calm as he could appear. "No" There was now a tight circle around the group, even Gabriel was ready to fight his older brother in the name of protecting his niece and nephew who were nothing like Lucifer.

"Are you trying to keep me from my son and daughter? My kids?" The devil scoffed. "Well, these are Kelly Kline's children. They're nothing like you" Castiel retorted. "Don't say they're nothing like me. I'm the only one who understands them. This power they have? I'm powerful, dangerous, ruthless. In the...best sense, though" Jack seemed cautious but still curious whereas Jenna seemed scared.

"No. Kill him" Dean exclaimed to Gabriel, who looked too uncomfortable in doing so. "He can't. He's not strong enough" Lucifer chuckled. "Dean..." Gabriel's voice was soft, trying to find a way to reason with the man. "You've got the blade" The anxiety of the situation was too much for the twins. "Stop" Jenna mumbled, wincing at the intensity.

"He's the devil. Kill him" Jenna squeezed her eyes closed, both twins were talking to each other telepathically and decided to flee. "Stop it!" Jack shouted, getting their attention before the twins disappeared.

**UNKNOWN WOODED AREA:**

The twins both ended up appearing in the same location, both of their minds connected as they went over everything that's happened.

_"Hi, Jack. Hi, Jenna. I'm your mom. I daydream about...my babies, you. I wish I could see you both grow up. No one would blame you if one day, either of you went looking for your dad"._

_"Jack, Jenna, don't let anyone tell either of you who you're supposed to be. You are who you choose to be"._

Memory after memory came exploding into their brains, the good ones, and the bad ones. The ones where they helped, and the ones where they couldn't help save anyone. Neither twin knew what to do, nobody did.

"Jenna, maybe we should hear him out. Mom said it was okay for us to look for our dad" Jack advised. "Jack, he's a monster. He's done so many horrible things, his soul is so dark and it doesn't hold a single spec of light that I can see" Jenna argued.

"I want to hear what he has to say" Jack stood his ground. "Jack—" Jenna stopped when she saw the look her brother was giving her. "Fine. I'm not leaving you alone with him".

**CAMP:**

Lucifer and Castiel were together, obviously arguing and not getting along as if they were two parents in a custody battle.

"Come on, Cas, old sport" Lucifer tried to get the angel to soften up. "I'm not your sport, and I will not broker a relationship between you and your—" The sound of wings fluttering cut Castiel off, looking over to see Jack and Jenna had shown up.

"Speak of the Not Devil times two" Lucifer mumbled to Castiel. The two walked towards their biological father and their chosen father, Jack wanted to get to know Lucifer and Jenna wouldn't leave him alone with the devil.

"Son, daughter" He greeted the twins. "It's Jack and Jenna" Jack corrected. "Jack, Jenna, talking with Lucifer, it's--it's not a good idea" Castiel told the two. "I'm not going to talk. I'm going to listen" Jack corrected. "He's gonna listen" Lucifer whispered mockingly to Castiel, slightly disappointed at the glare

***

"Jack, Jenna..." Castiel pleaded with the twins. Jack ignored him, walking right up to Lucifer. Jenna sent Castiel a reassuring smile before standing next to Jack, moving her focus to Lucifer's vessel instead of his soul.

Lucifer looked at the twins in amazement as he felt their powers. "Wow. I have been waiting for this moment for so long, I almost don't know what to say" Lucifer chuckled to himself, the first time in a long time that the devils laughter wasn't over something evil, but rather something pure.

"This...this dad thing is sort of new to me. So, um...Do -- do you two have any questions that you wanna ask? Don't let my status as a legend hold you guys back. Now just...fire away" Lucifer seemed pretty genuine with his words, but Jenna would never be able to trust this man, the devil.

"Why does everyone hate you?" Jenna smirked slightly to herself at her twins blunt question. "Huh" Castiel tilted his head to the side, waiting for Lucifer to answer. "Wow, he just got right to the -- right to the point" Lucifer commented to Castiel before getting ready to answer his son's question.

"That's good. That's good Good question. Um...So you've both, uh, probably heard the stories. Right? Anything ugly happens, any evil befalls the world, it's my fault. Fake news" Castiel tried to interrupt. "And that's not entirely tr--" Lucifer then took his turn to interrupt Castiel.

"Well, I mean, yes, I have done things that I am not entirely proud of. I have led the occasional soul to ruin. This is true. But, Jack, Jenna, it's because humans are so messed up. They're... they're so willing to be led" Jenna glared at Lucifer, digging her nails into the palm of her left fist in an attempt to stay calm.

"Our mother was human" Jenna spat, Lucifer turned to her in hopes of being able to connect more. While Jack seemed willing to try and connect, Jenna seemed to hate him. It's one of the things they, unfortunately, had in common, they both disliked their fathers.

"Awesome lady. Incorruptible. Not like that. You know, great kisser. And, uh, lost my virginity to her" Lucifer caught Castiel's glare, the angel shaking his head. He didn't want the twins to hear that about their mother, he didn't even know if Sam gave them the talk or if they even knew what it was.

"No? Too soon?" Lucifer fixed his gaze back onto the twins. "I mean, the point is...humans are not perfect. They're hardwired to fall. And when they do, they need a fall guy" Lucifer pointed at himself, still wearing the cuffs.

"That's a vast oversimplification" Castiel corrected, annoying Lucifer. "Okay, so true or false, Cas -- um, for almost, like, ever, I've been locked away in a Cage?" Castiel was speechless for a moment, not knowing how to respond in a way that wouldn't make Lucifer seem good.

"Yes" Castiel answered. "True! It's true. So how did I do all this evil for all these centuries, I wonder?" Castiel rolled his eyes at Lucifer's antics. "Who locked you up?" Jenna rose an eyebrow, wondering how Lucifer would explain that. She knew the story after reading the Supernatural books written by God himself, but how would Lucifer word it for his own benefit.

"My dad got angry 'cause I told the truth. See, he loved humans so much, he couldn't see their flaws. And I told him about it, and he got mad. He got -- he felt like I was...personally dumping on his masterpiece, and so he kicked me out. No time-out, no "go in the corner", you know, anything like that. Just ...gone, banished. And yes, as Cas says, I have done some bad things. I had my reasons, and I just want the opportunity to get better. Doesn't everybody? Don't you two?".

While Lucifer's words seemed to get to Jack, Jenna was unphased. When she noticed Castiel was going to leave to get the Winchester's, she sent him a telepathic message, letting him know that she would watch over Jack to make sure Lucifer wouldn't hurt or corrupt him.

**UNDER BUILDING, CAMP:**

"Okay, well, getting an extra 25 through that rift, that might not be possible" Dean was telling Mary when Castiel arrived. "Cas, hey. Any update on Jack and Jenna?" Sam asked, the Winchester's attention fully on the angel who was basically a Winchester.

"They're back" Dean noticed the desperate look for help on the angel's face. "Great, where are they?" Sam asked. "They're with Lucifer" The group got into gear, Castiel filling them in on what Jenna told him before he left.

**CAMP:**

Lucifer, Jenna, and Jack were still in the same location. Jack and Lucifer sat on the step while Jenna stood next to her brother, making sure she was calm enough to fight if needed and making sure she wasn't focusing on his soul.

"So, I want you two to think about this. Your Grandfather is God. Think about that, of all the powerful families in history. Forget the Tudors, Trumps, Jackson Five. We're numero uno" Jenna held back the urge to roll her eyes as she had seen Castiel and the brothers do so many times. "What's he like? God?" Jenna sighed in relief when she heard Dean yelling at them to get their attention.

"I told you no talking!" Dean pointed at Lucifer. "And I told you no listening!" He gestured to Jack. "Jenna's the only one with common sense!" Jack stood up, ready to protest. "Dean, he's in chains" Jack pointed out.

"His mouth isn't. Shoulda gagged him" Dean glared at Lucifer, Castiel stood near Jenna. "No, I need to know about my powers, my family besides Jenna" Jack didn't include Jenna in on it, knowing full well that Jenna was only there to keep an eye out for him.

"Jack, we are your family. We've been protecting you and Jenna. We've been honoring your mother's wishes. We're your family" Castiel corrected. "Jack, you have no idea who Lucifer really is" Sam said in a softer tone, recalling when Jenna confronted him over what Lucifer did to him and knew she would be okay.

"And I never will unless I talk to him" After noticing the pleased look on Lucifer's face, Jenna knew it was time for her to intervene. "Jack" Jenna snapped, glowing her nephilim eyes at her brother. Silence filled the group as they watched the stare down going on between the twins.

"Jenna! He's my father, your father" Sam realized Jenna could get too worked up from her powers and moved to her side despite Dean trying to stop him. Jenna felt a familiar hand on her shoulder, calming down once she realized it was Sam and turned her eyes back to normal. Jenna knew she couldn't change Jack's mind even if he knew everything that Lucifer did, Jack always believed in redemption, especially in family. If she couldn't change his mind, then she would just have to wait until Lucifer screwed up and pick up the pieces.


	14. THIRTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only so much time that the portal will be open for, it's a race against the clock to get everyone out.

**_ "light will always win against darkness". _ **

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

**APOCALYPSE WORLD, ROAD THROUGH FOREST:**

At times like this, Jenna was glad she had made her own separate friends in the apocalypse world. Nixon and James were her best friends that weren't in her family. They had become her rock as soon as Jenna had arrived at the camp. She was glad that they were on patrol when Lucifer first arrived, and was now happy that they were back and walked together, Jenna in the middle.

Nixon is a 5'8'' teen with medium brown skin, dark brown eyes, and short dark brown hair. He's the lighthearted one of the three, considering he's empathic and doesn't like conflict. He was the first one in the camp to talk to Jenna, despite knowing that she's a nephilim, and more importantly the daughter of Satan.

James, on the other hand, is tall and athletically built. He's of Asian descent with short and dark hair and dark brown eyes. He's the most protective of the two boys, he had been protecting Nixon since they were kids. He was wary at first but eventually grew fond and protective of Jenna too. Though, her being around made him feel like he didn't have to be the one constantly protecting others all the time.

***

"So your brother, Jack, wants a relationship with your father who, by the way, is literally Satan and has killed a lot of people?" Nixon exclaimed as they lingered towards the back of the group, being the youngest that were allowed to go on the mission. "I decided that I won't be able to change Jack's curiosity and current opinion over Lucifer. I have to wait for him to mess up and Jack will see who he really is" Jenna reasoned, mostly with herself. It took a lot for Jenna not to turn around and drag Jack away.

"If he tries to go anywhere near you, I'll rip his throat out with my teeth, Devil or not" James spoke, making Jenna smile slightly at her friend's words.

Meanwhile, as Mary and Dean were speaking about Jack, Dean finally took notice of the two guys next to Jenna. "Who the hell are they?" Dean questioned, suddenly becoming tense and warry of them. "Those are Jenna's friends, James and Nixon. They took Jenna in as soon as we arrived".

Castiel showed up around the corner of the next turn, walking quickly towards the two Winchester's in the front. The group stopped once Mary and Dean did. "Hey, find him?" Dean asked. "No. Gabriel went ahead to scout, but he should be back by now" And with that said, Gabriel came frantically running out of the forest, being chased by some of Michael's men.

"ANGELS!" He yelled, running over to Castiel's side as everyone pulled out their weapons. "Kill them, on my command" Jenna and the boys moved closer to the front, prepared to fight. Nixon had his gun out, James had the angel blade his father gave to him before he was killed by angel's, and Jenna's eyes glowed as she was ready to fight for her family and friends.

The angel's eyes glowed blue as they were about to attack, but the group of angel's exploded into dark clouds of dust, dying. Everyone turned to Lucifer, the archangel had his hands in a snapping formation which he had just done.

Jenna moved slightly in front of her friends protectively when the cuffs Lucifer had worn turned red as they melted off. "Oh yeah, about the cuffs, I knew they wouldn't hold me in this world. Long story short, I didn't want your impotence to get awkward, so I just went along" Lucifer chuckled awkwardly as Sam and Dean shared a look, Jenna glared at her biological father.

"You're welcome. Welcome. Right? Don't...thank me at once" He then nudged his son and looked at his daughter. "See. Team player".

**BASE CAMP, SINGER SALVAGE:**

Everyone had just gotten back from the mission, Jenna was pissed off that Lucifer could get out of the cuffs and was pretending not to be able to until it was convenient for him.

Jenna had walked away from everyone, finding her favorite tree and smiling sadly when she saw how it was carved in her initials as well as Jack's, tracing her finger over the carvings and she recalled the day they made them. She missed everything that happened before they actually met Lucifer, she wished she could force her brother to understand how evil Lucifer truly was. But Jack, he saw the good in people. It didn't matter who, he tried his hardest to find a redeeming quality in everyone, which is what he was trying to do now.

Jenna might have been lost in her thoughts, but that doesn't mean she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings. Jenna could sense her brother's energy coming towards her, but shuttered when she felt Lucifer's darkness.

"Jenna!" The brunette turned her head towards the sound of her brother's voice, frowning when she saw they were walking closer to her. "Jack" She greeted, an obvious look of disgust fell on he face when she made eye contact with Lucifer.

"Lucifer was just about to tell me about our family" Jack was obviously excited, something Jenna would hate to take away and ruin. "Jack, please tell me Cas, Sam, or Dean are going with you" The nephilim hoped, not wanting Lucifer to ruin her brother. "No, just us" Jenna didn't try to hide her frown.

Lucifer knew it was going to be easy with Jack, but he also knew it was going to be harder to get to know and connect with Jenna. After all, they did share something in common. They both deeply hated their fathers. And that was something Lucifer could build on.

"I'm not leaving you with him without protection" She said bluntly. "Look at us, family bonding!" Lucifer exclaimed, only for Jenna to shoot him another glare. "We're related, that doesn't make us family. Cas, Jack, Sam, Dean, Mary...they're my family. You're just 50% of my DNA composition" Jenna then started walking, Jack followed. Lucifer tried to hide the hurt look on his face at his daughter's words before he followed.

***

As they walked through Bobby's Salvage Yard that was littered in cars, Jenna found it quite amusing how Lucifer described his family as. Jenna knew the truth, what she believed, and that wasn't going to change. But it doesn't mean she still can't be amused by the devil's lies.

"So there's Michael, your other uncle. Sort of a studly type. You know, warrior guy" Lucifer described as they walked, Jack stopped for a moment. "We met Michael, here. He tortured us" Lucifer laid both hands on the twin's shoulders. "Same. We owe him one, right?" He then held up his hand.

"High Five" Jack looked at him in confusion, making Lucifer sigh to himself and guide Jack's hand to show him how to high five. He then turned to Jenna, holding his hand out once more for her to high five him. Jenna went in for the high five, but when her hand hit Lucifer's she sent a wave of pain towards him, only making the devil groan in pain.

The sound of Jenna's laugh seemed to be the sole reason Lucifer wasn't going to snap just out of pure anger, knowing he was getting somewhere with her was the start. So he shrugged it off, spotted his little brother Gabriel, and pointed at the archangel that was facing the opposite way.

"That's your Uncle Gabe" Jenna remembered when they first met, right before they told her that Sam had died. "We briefly met" She stated. "Let's go say hi" The three walked over, Gabriel could sense them and rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt to win over the twins.

"So...thing about Gabe, class clown" Gabriel turned around. "And you're an assclown" He snapped snarkily. Lucifer fake laughed. "You hear that? He's such a cut-up. I mean, I can't..." Lucifer then faced the little brother he swore he had killed, but apparently didn't. "Yeah, uh, I guess your time with Asmodeus didn't do you any favors, did it, bud?" Jenna looked at her uncle worriedly, hoping he was okay and that Lucifer's words didn't trigger him. It seemed like Gabriel could read her mind because he sent her a tiny smile to reassured her that he was okay before getting serious again.

"Yeah, well my time with you was worse. You recall--" Lucifer cut off his brother before he could reveal anything. "I recall, uh, nothing. I don't recall anything at all. Happy endings. All good, happy endings" Lucifer decided to change the subject.

"Uh, meet Gabriel, your uncle" Jack waved while Jenna stood still. "Hello" Jack greeted, naive to the tension between the brothers. "Hello" Gabriel repeated, walking away to try and get away from the twins. This didn't work to his favor, however, because Lucifer just dragged the kids along as he followed his little brother.

"So I was just shaking up the old family tree for, uh, young Jack and Jenna here. You know, talking about the good old days. How tough Pop was. Right, G?" Lucifer nudged his brother. " I mean, we-we butted heads a lot you know" Gabriel grabbed his head in annoyance, looking down at the ground as Lucifer continued. "But, uh...you know, I think -- I think, in hindsight, I should've given Him some slack 'cause, He's uh. You know, being a dad is tough" Gabriel turned around, having enough with the devil's attempt to get his kids on his side.

"Okay, you think Dad was the 'bad guy,' and you were a victim? You were not a victim. That was just your excuse" Gabriel started to walk off. "My excuse for what?" Jack tilted his head to the side, clearly puzzled. "For it all, Lucifer. For it all".

**LATER, UNOCCUPIED CAMP AREA:**

After Jack went off to help the others pack, Jenna made it her personal mission to track down Gabriel, finding him in an empty area of camp that he was patrolling. "Hey, Gabriel?" She hesitated, not knowing how to really approach him. Her empathetic friend Nixon had seen Gabriel briefly and explained to Jenna what he was feeling. Pain, betrayal, sorrow. She felt bad, wanting to check up on him.

The archangel turned around, smiling slightly at his niece. "I'm sorry about Lucifer and what he said, how he mentioned what happened with the demon" Gabriel tried not to make eye contact with her, collecting himself so he would seem strong.

"I'm fine, kid. Don't worry" Jenna shook her head. "You aren't fine, you're hurt and you haven't had time to heal" Gabriel finally made eye contact with her. "My friend, he's empathic" Gabriel sighed. "It's an ugly world out there, gumdrop" Jenna looked at him in puzzlement. "Gumdrop? What's that?" He looked at her in bewilderment.

"You don't know what a gumdrop is?" She shook her head. "Have they let you have any candy?" Jenna recalled the only time she had candy. "Once Jack used his powers to get us candy from the machine! I have a lollipop and M&M's" Gabriel chuckled. "Remind me as soon as we get back, I gotta introduce you two to the world of sweets" Jenna smiled brightly, liking Gabriel way more than Michael and Lucifer. "Deal".

**SINGER SALVAGE YARD, LATER:**

Gabriel had moved on to patrolling in a lot of cars, Lucifer found him and wouldn't leave his side. The twins, Sam and Dean, Castiel, Mary, Jenna's friends, and a group of other left on a rescue mission to save Charlie and Ketch.

"This is so stupid" Lucifer slammed the door of a truck he was leaning on, bored and frustrated. Gabriel stayed calm. sitting on some tires as he responded. "Dean said to stay behind. Any angels show up, we gotta defend this place" Lucifer sighed, rubbing his temples as he tried to calm down.

Gabriel turned to face his brother, noticing his face was buried in his hands, amusing Gabriel. "It is really killing you, you're not out there impressing your kids, huh? Lucifer, do you really see a version here where either of them stick by you?" Lucifer shrugged before responding. "I think Jack is pretty blown away by his old man, Jenna is starting to warm up to me. So, yeah, I do" Gabriel held back a scoff.

"Jack's a kid. He likes shiny objects and magic tricks. Jenna hates you, she's only around you to keep her brother safe. They are not like you. I can see it in their eyes. Their mother's bloodline, the Winchesters' influence..." Lucifer tossed a pebble. "I can be an influence" He retorted.

Gabriel turned around, watching over the camp. " Ugh. They're not gonna want that. They'll see who...what you are" Lucifer tossed another pebble. "I've changed" Gabriel, having enough of his big brother's lies stood up and walked over to the devil.

"Dude, it's me. I've known you since the stars were made. You can't change. You're incapable of empathy or love. You live to be worshiped or feared. Or both" Gabriel recalled. " Okay. I-I see that you've-you've drunk the Kool-Aid. Fine" Lucifer pouted, shooing away Gabriel and turned back towards the truck.

"Oh, is this the part where you tell me that, uh, Dad made up all those so-called lies about you? Got it" Gabriel exclaimed sarcastically. "Yeah! Yeah, Pop locked me up, okay?" Lucifer's voice signaled that he was getting angry, and Lucifer's words sent that anger to Gabriel.

"Don't you get it? Humans were innocent and beautiful. But you..." Gabriel scoffed. "You couldn't stand that the old man loved them more than He loved you. So you tempted them and corrupted them just to prove how flawed they were" With every word that the youngest archangel spoke, emotion was being poured out.

"You better be careful, man" Lucifer tried to warn off his brother, but Gabriel was on a roll. "Dad saw that your evil was like the first few cells of cancer...that it would spread like the disease unless He cut it out. That is why He locked you up, to stop the cancer. But it was too late then. And guess what? It's too late for you now. And I won't let you try and corrupt them either" Gabriel faced away, not noticing the single tear falling from Lucifer's eye before he faced away also.

**BASE CAMP/BUS, LATER:**

After everyone arrived back to camp and they started the bus, Jenna got both herself and her friends a seat, Jenna squished in the middle considering she was the smallest. "How awesome is your world? Do you go to school? Are there cute guys? Is Prom still a thing?" Nixon blurted out a bunch of questions. "Nixon" The boy blushed awkwardly. "Sorry, it's just...the apocalypse started when we were kids. In your world, Sam, Dean, and Castiel stopped the apocalypse" Jenna squeezed Nixon's hand comfortingly. "I know, it's okay" He smiled warmly.

"What about you, Jay? Excited for the new world?" Nixon teased, having to look over Jenna to see James. "It doesn't matter to me. As long as you two are there" Jenna's smile never left her face, slightly blushing at her friends comment. "Awe! Little Jenny's blushing! She loves us" Nixon joked, making Jenna groan before laying her head on James' shoulder. It was going to be a long drive.

**FOREST, AT THE RIFT:**

When they arrived at the barely opened rift, they got a bit of a shocker when it started growing again thanks to Rowena.

Everyone started climbing off of the bus. "Let's go. Come on" Everyone started marching through the rift, Jenna stayed behind with the boys. And while Nixon went in with Jack, James refused to leave Jenna's side and made sure he had his angel blade ready.

"What are you two doing, Jenna? Go through the rift" Dean ordered. "I'm not leaving without you guys" The brothers looked at James. "I'm not leaving her alone with him" James gestured to Lucifer. While Lucifer was annoyed, Dean and Sam were pleased that at least someone didn't trust the devil.

But the peacefulness soon stopped when flamming balls flew out from the sky, killing the unnamed camp members. James instinctively took out his angel blade while Jenna glowed her eyes. "Both of you, leave. Now!" Sam shouted. "I'm not leaving without you guys" Jenna repeated.

"We'll be right behind you, gumdrops. And besides, who else is gonna drag their asses back and scold them for not letting you eat more sweets?" Gabriel told her, looking at James. "Take her" James knew it would upset her, but he did so to keep her safe. He got them through the rift.

**BUNKER:**

Everyone who got through the rift were celebrating, Jenna was completely upset that Gabriel didn't make it through the rift, assuming that Michael ended up killing him. Hell, she was even a tiny bit sad about Lucifer being stuck behind and probably also killed by Michael. She heard how he convinced Jack not to go after and kill Michael, something she never thought he'd be the one to say. He was slowly starting to change, she had a sliver of hope for him, and now she would never get to know if it was worth it.

**APOCALYPSE WORLD:**

Gabriel's empty vessel laid dead on the ground, his angel wings scorched permanently on the dirt floor along with the other dead bodies of the people that didn't make it through the rift. "Why should I trust you?" Michael questioned Lucifer, the other world's Lucifer that is. "I saw how they do the spell. I know what it takes. It's some blood, some fruit, a glowy rock, and then...Bam. We step through, both of us" Lucifer's voice was quieter than usual as he tried to compromise with Michael.

"And then?" Michael was a bit amused by this Lucifer, clearly intrigued on how he seemed to care a bit about someone other than himself. But like the other Michael, this one knows that as soon as he doesn't get his way, he'll go back to the old him.

"And then I get my son and daughter, and you get..." Michael interrupted. "Everything else" Thunder rumbled in the background, Lucifer looked down at the ground regretfully.


	15. FOURTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be going well until the murder of Jenna's friend Nixon and the arrival of Lucifer.

**_ "her angel eyes saw the good in many devils". _ **

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

**MOL BUNKER, JENNA'S ROOM:**

It seemed like everyone was happy as they adjusted to the new world, even Jack was able to adjust easily. Nixon was the most excited, easily becoming just like the teens from their world. James liked using the gun range to keep up his skills, not convinced that this world was anywhere near being completely safe. He was teaching Jenna how to just in case, advising both her and Nixon to keep one on them at all times.

Jenna, on the other hand, was struggling immensely. She now didn't have her biological father, mother, or uncle left in the world. She felt useless sometimes as if they only kept her around because of her powers.

Jenna cried silently to herself until she heard a knock on her door. "Come in" Her voice was hoarse as she wiped away her tears.

Jenna wasn't expecting Dean to walk into her room. "Hey kid" Dean greeted, frowning when he saw the tears she was desperately trying to hide.

"Hi" She greeted meekly. Dean closed the door behind him, walking in and sitting down next to her. "What's got you upset, kid? Was it James? I'll kick his ass" Jenna smiled as she controlled the flow of her tears. "No, he's really nice" She reassured him.

"Do you....ever have nightmares?" She asked quietly. "All the time. Do you?" Jenna nodded. "About the other world. Michael tortured us, I watched so many people die because of those angels" She hugged herself tightly in comfort.

"I can't say that I know what you went through over there, because I don't. But I do know this, you came out stronger than ever. You made friends and allies who are there for you, just like we are. It'll get better, just take it one day at a time. Whatever you and Jack are dealing with, we'll figure out a way to deal with it, together. You're family kid, we look after our own" Dean hugged the girl, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Dee" She mumbled, Dean smiled at the nickname. "You're welcome, kid" Their bonding moment was ruined when Sam literally burst down the door, Jack at his side. Both looked sad. "What's wrong?"

**WOODS PATH NEAR BUNKER:**

Nixon was dead. Jenna's empathetic best friend was gone. The first one at the camp to befriend her despite who she is. The boy who was so excited to be in this new world, he was gone and Jenna had no idea how to bring him back.

Jack held onto Jenna as she clung to him, trying not to cry again. "He was so excited to live a normal life, to be here. I promised I would keep him safe, and..." Sam cut her off. "Stop, Jenna. This isn't your fault" Sam put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. But nothing could stop the uncontrollable pain she was feeling, she lost another person.

"What happened to him?" Dean queried. "I don't know. Doesn't look supernatural" Mary answered, holding the umbrella she had when she started the walk with Bobby.

"Looks like some son of a bitch beat on him until..." Bobby grumbled. "Who would do something like this?"

**MOL BUNKER, COMMON AREA:**

The brothers, Cas, and the twins met up with James in the common area. Jenna had no idea how she was going to tell him that his best friend was dead, that the boy he swore to protect was gone.

"So, you're best friends with Nixon" James looked at Dean in confusion, flickering his eyes over to Jenna who looked like she was breaking inside. "Yeah, we've been best friends since we were kids. What's going on? Where is he?" James questioned in a protective tone that made Jenna feel even worse.

Castiel looked over at his(non-biological) daughter, suggesting that she'd be the one to tell him. "He's dead" Jenna barely managed to blurt out without crying. "What?" James was in shock, the boy who was basically his little brother was gone.

"We need to know where Nixon went, who he was talking to" Sam spoke calmly. "There was a boy" James mumbled as he tried to process the situation. "Nate? He went to see Nate?" Jenna recalled Nixon going on and on about the cute boy he had seen. "Yeah, he works at that store out on Route 281. He snuck out last night to see him, but he had his gun, how did this happen?" Jenna's eyes widened.

"All right, well, let's go talk to this boy, Jenna, Jack" The trio turned to see both twins missing. "Oh no".

**GAS STATION:**

Jack followed his sister as she confidently strutted into the gas station, Jenna was on a mission and nobody could stop her. She knew what Nate looked like, Nixon had shown her a picture from his social media.

As soon as she spotted Nate, there was no going back. "Who are you..." Nate was cut off by being grabbed by his throat and slammed up against the glass door of the fridge holding the cold items. "Why did you do it, huh?" Jenna hissed, glaring at the kid. "I-I didn't" He choked out. "Liar" Jack hissed, joining in. Nixon was his friend too, someone he swore he would keep safe along with the others.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel finally showed up at the gas station. The three were a bit taken back to see that Jenna was the one hurting the kid.

"Jenna! Jack!" Castiel went to grab the twins to stop them, but Jenna used her powers which sent him crashing into one of the aisles. It didn't physically hurt him, he was just shocked at the aggressive behavior.

"Jack? Jenna?" Dean failed to get their attention. "Let him go" Dean sighed to himself, pulling out his gun from his waistband and shooting Jenna in the back three times, making her drop Nate as a result.

The twins turned around to face the three, Jack glowed his gold eyes. "You shot my sister" He glared at Dean. "To get her attention. You're both acting like psychos!" Dean exclaimed.

"Jenna—" Castiel got himself up, looking at Jenna's angry yet broken face. "He killed Nixon!" Jenna's voice cracked when she said his name. "Nixon? Nixon's dead?" Jack then realized that Nate didn't do it, looking at the shock made him realize.

"Jenna—" Jack cut in, stopping Sam from speaking. "Jenna, he didn't kill Nixon. Look at him" Jenna did so at her brother's request, stepping back when she realized just what she had done. "No" She murmured, pushing past the boys as she ran out of the gas station.

"Jenna!" The brothers watched as Jack ran out after her. Castiel was going too until Dean held him back. "Let them go, Jack's got this".

**THE WOODS:**

"I'm a monster" She cried out, punching a tree that she came up to. She used so much of her superstrength without knowing that she almost knocked the tree down.

Jenna didn't usually act out like that, endangering the welfare of an innocent person. She had been so blinded with grief and anger that she turned into her biological father. She almost killed Nate.

The Nephilim fell to the ground, not caring about the woodchips stabbing her legs as she sobbed. "Jenna!" The girl didn't even hear her brother as he ran over and hugged her, not saying a word as he did so.

They sat like this for a while, in complete and utter silence until Jenna spoke up. "I have to leave" Jack helped his sister up before looking at her as if she was out of her mind. "Remember what happened when I left? You can't do that" Jack was definitely upset with his sister for even thinking about doing that.

"I can't hurt anyone again, J. I'm a mess, I can't stop crying and I hate it" Before an argument could start between the twins, the sound of wings flapping stopped everything.

The two twins thought it would be Cas, turning around to see perhaps the complete opposite of him. The devil himself. "Hi, kids".

***

"Is this...are you real?" Jack hesitated, the two clinging onto each other as they usually did. After everything they had been through in that day, there was no way in hell that either twin was going to abandon the other.

"Always" Lucifer spoke in a softer tone than he used with anyone else, holding his arms out to gesture that he was indeed real. "That's not possible, Sam said you died with Uncle Gabe" Lucifer mentally frowned at the reminder of his dead baby brother, the one he left behind.

"Yeah, I don't like to speak ill of people, but Sam is a big fat liar and he's a bad person and... like, freakishly tall, so..." Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "I-I don't understand" Jack and Jenna shared a look, speaking in their minds to one another to try and understand what Lucifer was trying to say.

"No, Michael didn't...Sam was the one who left me behind" Jenna's head felt like it had snapped when Lucifer said this. "What?" Jenna hissed out. "Yep" Lucifer gradually started walking closer to the twins.

"I mean, I think he thought I'd be trapped over there in "Giant Litter Box World" forever, 'cause that worked so well the first time. I don't blame him, though, okay? I mean...for everything that I've done to him, I think, uh, I had it coming, you know? But you know what? I'm moving on" Jenna let it sink in. Was he telling the truth, did Sam lie to her?

"But if the rift is closed, then how are you here?" Jack asked. "Oh, no. Not 'how', 'why'. I'm here for you two, Jack, Jenna" He gestured to them. "What?" Jenna looked at him in confusion, not understanding what he was getting out of this. In the Supernatural books, from what the brother's told her, he was extremely selfish and only did things that would benefit himself. So then why did he want to be a father?

"Because, you know, even though the Three Amigos--Sam, Dean, and the other one--won't admit it, you both need me. You two do, 'cause we're blood. And we're not human, no matter how much we pretend to be. See, humans are...limited and fragile. And I'll admit, they bring out the worst in me, I gotta say. It seems like, you know, no matter how much you try to do right around them, something always goes wrong. Follow?" Jenna thought about the incident earlier that day while Jack thought about the first time he really hurt a human. How hard they tried to be better and how they ended up hurting the human.

"We....we know" Jack and Jenna agreed. "Right? And that's not their fault, or ours. It's just, us and humans, we're like oil and water. You know, sardines and strawberries. It's just a bad combination" Lucifer's words really hit Jenna, it made so much sense. Maybe they weren't meant to be around humans, not yet anyway. Her best friend was dead, who could be next? James? Sam? Dean? Cas again? Mary? Jenna didn't want to risk it.

"What do we do then?" She questioned. Lucifer bit back a smile, happy that he could at least protect the only ones who seemed to love him, he could keep them safe from Michael. "Leave. I mean..." Lucifer spun around, staring straight up at the sky.

"I mean...there's a whole universe out there, kids. Planets. Stars. Galaxies. Why should we stay here on Earth when we can go anywhere else? Heck, everywhere else" Jack smiled at this as he remembered his favorite movie series. "Like Star Wars?" Jenna chuckled at this.

"Exactly like Star Wars" Lucifer turned back to the twins. "You want a lightsaber?" Jack pretended he had a lightsaber in his hands, making Jenna laugh as the two pretended to have a lightsaber battle like real kids.

"I can make you guys your own lightsaber. Heck, I can make a Wookiee" Jenna then frowned when she recalled watching the new Star Wars movie as Team Free Will 2.0. She didn't want to leave them behind as they had fun, leave them to worry.

"But what about Sam, Dean, and Cas? They'll be worried" Lucifer put his hand on her shoulder, Jenna looked at his soul to see genuine interest in being a father.

"Yes, they will. They will. It'll be hard. But you have to live your life for you, Jenna. Right?" Lucifer looked between his blue-eyed children. "This is our second chance, kids. This is our opportunity to escape our past and our sins and start over. What do you say? Father, son, daughter. You up for an adventure?" Jenna and Jack shared a thought, maybe Lucifer had the power to do the one thing they needed before leaving.

"We.....we'd like that. But there's something you need to do first".

**MOL BUNKER:**

Bobby and Mary were talking together about Nixon's death. When Mary saw Jenna and Jack appear, she sighed in relief. "Jack, Jenna, hey...." Her soft voice was cut off when the two saw who quickly followed close behind the two.

"Hey" Lucifer greeted. "Kid, what the Sam Hell?" Bobby exclaimed. "It's all right, okay? He's here to help" Jack reassured as they walked past. "You know it, Longmire" Lucifer smirked as he followed behind his children. Mary handed off her phone to Bobby, urging him to call Sam before catching up to make sure that Jack and Jenna were okay.

The trio entered the main room of the bunker where Nixon's body laid. Jenna squeezed her brother's hand as she came face-to-face with the dead body of her best friend.

"Hmm. So you're leaving dead bodies on tables now" Lucifer commented as Mary finally caught up. "We were waiting for Jenna and James to get back before we gave him a hunter's funeral" Mary replied.

"You won't have to. Our father, he's gonna bring Nixon back to life" This, of course, was news to Lucifer who didn't realize their plan. He assumed they just wanted to grab some clothes and pay respects to their fallen friend before leaving.

"I am?" As Lucifer studied the body, Mary inched closer towards the twins. "Jack, Jenna, what are you doing?" She inquired. "It's okay, Mary" Jenna tried changing the subject. "Yeah, uh, Jack, Jenna, about this, uh, resurrection stuff -- It's not always a great idea because, uh... you know, people come back...different" Lucifer fumbled over his words.

"Sam didn't" Jenna remembered when Lucifer brought Sam back in the apocalypse world. "Right. Well, Sam's always been..." Lucifer chuckled nervously. "Sort of different. You know what I mean? Some would say special" Lucifer turned to Mary for a moment. "No offense" He added.

"You said you'd do anything for us" Lucifer exhaled deeply, giving in. His eyes glowed red as he brought the boy back to life.

***

The bunker door flew open as Sam, Dean, and Castiel entered. "Jack! Jenna!" Sam paused when he saw Mary and Bobby with a resurrected Nixon. "They're not...the twins are gone".


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna and Jack find out about Lucifer's deal with Michael. After calling him a monster, Lucifer snaps.

**_ "hell is empty and the devils are here". _ **

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

**MOL BUNKER:**

Jack and Jenna are gone and with the devil, aka their father. They all thought they could be happy now, but apparently, they weren't allowed to be. "How did Michael and Lucifer both get here? How did they open a rift?" Sam questioned as he started pacing. The two kids, the nephilims he practically raised, have been manipulated by the devil himself.

"You know what? It doesn't...we've gotta find Jack and Jenna before Michael does whatever the hell he's gonna do, okay?" I-I'll call Jody and everyone else" Dean reasoned. "You're gonna put out an APB on the devil?" AU Bobby asked, standing next to Mary who was the only one sitting down. She was a bit more relaxed than them.

Mary was obviously as worried as the rest, but she had more faith in the twins and their ability to fight Lucifer's manipulation. He caught them in a fragile state, a state in which he could easily get what he wanted from them. But they were strong, they could fight them.

"Yeah, I am" Dean answered before leaving the room. "I'll check angel radio" Castiel followed behind Dean out of the room. Sam exhaled sharply as he tried to hold himself together. He had never been the 'parental figure' much before, he never knew how much it would hurt to lose the two.

Mary looked at her son sadly, almost feeling his pain. "Sam, even if we find Lucifer, how are we gonna stop him?" She inquired.

**LATER:**

In a different room, Sam went to go talk to Nixon, Jenna's friend and the one who was brought back to life by Lucifer. He was being comforted by Maggie and James. But Sam could tell he wanted Jenna their too.

"Nixon?" The boy jumped slightly at the sound of Sam's voice. "Hey, sorry" Nixon sighed in relief that it wasn't someone trying to hurt him. "Are you okay?" Nixon thought for a moment. "I was dead and I was brought back to life. I think I'm fine?" The boy slightly rambled.

James and Maggie were both trying their best to comfort him, but they didn't truly understand Nixon's feelings like Jenna could. Nixon isn't really human, he's an empath meaning he can feel others emotions. With this, however, it meant that his emotions were heightened. Jenna was able to help him, as an anchor. But she was gone and he had to deal with it on his own again.

"Right" Sam smiled tightly before continuing. "Listen, I-I know this is weird--so weird--but, uh, before you died, do you remember anything about the person that killed you?" Sam spoke softly.

"Wait, why does that matter? You have bigger problems like finding my friends--and, and dealing with the archangels on the loose" Nixon muttered. "Yeah, but--but we're--we're dealing with those. Mostly...um..." Sam took a second to change his posture before continuing on.

"But yes, it doesn't matter. It matters to me" Nixon took a deep breath to get ready to explain, both of his friends supporting him as best as they could. "I...I never really saw his face. But, uh...I saw his eyes".

**MIDDLE OF NOWHERE:**

Lucifer, Jack, and Jenna were in the woods, looking at the clear night sky with thousands of stars that made it so peaceful. The two twins weren't used to seeing so many stars, Jenna looked at them in awe along with her brother. Lucifer watched the two, a small, genuine smile appearing before looking at the stars. He never hated the beautiful nature, he couldn't bring himself to hate it all. It might have been a creation of his father, but it was still amazing to look at.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" The twins smiled as they kept looking at the stars. "It really is" The two kept looking. "Look at all those words, Jack, Jenna. We're gonna take the grand tour, buddy" Lucifer looked at Jack before looking at his daughter. "Dove" Jenna smiled at the nickname. 

"We're gonna explore every nook and cranny of creation. We might even learn something, maybe come up with some improvements" Lucifer shrugged, the peaceful noise of insects chirping filled the momentary silence.

"Improvements?" Jenna queried, tilting her head to the side slightly in confusion. Lucifer's eyes slightly widened as he noticed the similarity with Castiel, but shook it off. "Yeah, yeah. We'll--we'll talk about that later" Lucifer's attention went back to the sky. It was peaceful once again as they did so until a prayer from Sam Winchester came through.

_"Jack, Jenna...I don't know where you are, and I don't even know if you can hear this prayer. But we need you"._

Both twins hands flew up to their heads, getting Lucifer's attention. "What's up, kids? You two alright?"

**MOL BUNKER:**

Michael had Dean held against a pillar by his throat, strangling him, ranting on and on as villains do. "-that moment when the soul leaves the body,  _it's beautiful_ " He whispered the last part deviously.

Two blasts of extremely strong, yellow-gold colored energy were blasted straight at Michael, knocking him hard against the pillar and making him slide down onto the floor. Jenna and Jack's gold eyes turned back to their normal ones after that.

Sam looked at the twins in relief and shock, his heavy breathing soon stopped after he finally got up from the ground. "Jack, Jenna?" He whispered, not knowing if it was truly real. They hadn't been missing for long, but the time spent without them knowing that Lucifer was with them, it was almost too much for Sam to handle.

"We heard your prayer" Jack acknowledged, both twins eyes were still focused on Michael. A flutter of wings could be heard, Lucifer was now a bit of way behind them. "Yeah, it's me. Yay!" Lucifer chuckled awkwardly before turning to his kids. "Uh, we done, buddy, dove?" Jack and Jenna's eyes were glued to Michael, the man who almost killed Dean, and then probably Sam and Castiel too. He killed Gabriel and who knows how many other people. Both twins were identical in their fury for this archangel.

Michael was breathing heavily but got up. "Buddy? Dove?" Lucifer failed to capture their attention. The nephilims eyes started glowing as they made their way over. "You hurt our friends-" Both twins spoke in synch. Michael started to groan in pain, a dark liquid started pouring out of his eyes as if they were tears.

"You hurt our family!" Jack and Jenna combined their powers, making Michael scream in pain as everyone heard bones crunching. "Whoa" Lucifer muttered to himself. Dean was able to get up and see the show, just as it was getting to the point where Michael was close to his death.

While Michael was weak, he turned to Lucifer. "Lucifer, we--we had a deal!" He exclaimed in a strained voice. In the back, Castiel was finally getting up after Michael momentarily knocked him out.

Lucifer approached his kids at this point in fear of being outed for what he did. "Okay, game over. Hey kids, let's, let's, uh" Lucifer snapped his fingers, "Split, okay?" The twins turned in his direction, the murderous look of rage towards Michael was gone and was replaced with a mix of confusion and betrayal. "What does he mean?" Jack asked in a softer voice.

Jenna was angry. Not so much at Lucifer, but at herself for believing that he had changed. For letting him manipulate her at a weak moment. For actually believing that he was being good. She had tried to warn Jack about him, but she didn't even listen to her own words. She was disgusted with herself.

"I--I--I don't know. I didn't--I didn't hear" Lucifer stumbled over his words, trying to find a way to lie to the twins and get them to leave with him anyway. But before he could, Dean spoke up. "They had a deal. Lucifer gets you two, and Michael gets everything else" Lucifer started shaking his head, trying to find any solution out of this.

"He's gonna nuke our world, Jack, Jenna, just like he did his" Jack's hand immediately grasped onto his sister's as he felt her emotions going haywire. "Is that true?" Jenna asked though she knew that it had to be. Despite them hating Lucifer, Jenna knew that Dean wouldn't lie, not about this.

"No! It's not" Lucifer denied, shooting Dean a glare. "Is that why you wanted us to leave?" Sam was a bit confused now. "Leave?" Lucifer took a deep breath, making an uncomfortable facial expression. "He said--we'd go to the stars" A few tears fell out of Jenna's eyes, the girl wiped them away immediately after they fell.

"What, and you're just gonna leave the rest of us to burn?" Castiel spoke up. Lucifer stretched his arms out, gesturing everyone to stop. "Okay. Hold on a second. Let's slow down, 'cause I...I'm not  _currently_ the bad guy here" Lucifer failed to defend himself, especially with Sam's next words.

"Yeah, tell that to Nixon" Sam sneered. "What about Nixon?" Jack's voice broke as he spoke up. Jenna's grip on Jack's hand got tighter as she tried to control the anger bubbling up inside.

"Nixon saw the eyes of the person who killed him--the  _glowing_ red eyes" Sam emphasized. Jenna closed her eyes for a moment to try and collect herself, Lucifer's laugh made her open them. "You're gonna--you're gonna believe this guy?" Dean wheezed slightly and put a hand on his neck to try and sooth it. "Come on man! Sam's a hater!" In the back, Michael was barely able to get himself up, quite interested to see the nephilims in action. After all, they were going to be more powerful than him.

"He would say anything to get you on his side!" Lucifer shouted as the twins approached him. "Tell us the truth!" Jenna hissed out, her eyes glowing gold as she forced Lucifer to do so by using her powers. Lucifer's eyes glowed the same color, lines of gold around the outside of them as Jenna compelled him. Everyone looked in awe and shock at what Jenna was doing, Jack used her free hand and connected theirs. Jack's eyes started glowing as they equally shared the power so neither would get drained much.

"He saw me when I was scouting out the bunker. He saw me and he screamed, so I crushed his skull with my bare hands and it was warm and wet, and I liked it" Lucifer spoke flatly. The twins stopped, their eyes turning back to normal as did Lucifer's. Both twins were hurt, both were tearing up.

"You're not our father" Jack's lip trembled as he spoke. "You're a monster" He finished. Both twins were almost shaking.

There was a moment of silence before Lucifer went off. "Come on, man" Lucifer yelled before sighing. Tears threatened to spill out of his own eyes. He thought he could do better than his own dad, to show him that he was good. For a moment he wanted to be good. But it was all crashing down. There was no point anymore for him to be good. So why even try?

Lucifer's eyes turned the glowing red color before he let out a roaring, inhuman scream. It shook everything around them. Jenna and Jack were the only ones not reacting, while the other's covered their ears.

"Okay, I tried with you, with both of you. I really tried,  _especially_ with you" He pointed at Jenna, recalling how hard he worked to actually get her to trust him. "Everything you told us was a lie" Jack's voice didn't get louder, unlike Lucifer who couldn't keep himself in control as he was consumed by rage.

"Because I told you what you wanted to hear, man. So what?! I killed a boy! Big deal! He's--he's a human! He doesn't matter!" Jenna flinched back. "So are we!" Sam's eyes moved frantically between the three.

"Yeah? And that's your problem, both of you. You're too much like your mother" Castiel stepped forward to take the twins out of the situation. "Jack, Jenna..." The other members of Team Free Will were inching forward, ready to fight even with knowing they stood no chance against the archangel.

"Stay back" Castiel stopped moving forward. The tears were gone from both twins eyes. "We'll handle him" Jenna told Castiel, though never moving her gaze from her biological father. "Will you, dove?" Lucifer sauntered forward. "We could've been something, you two and me. We could've remade the universe. It would've been great. We could've been better Gods than Dad. And I really wanted that, kids. I wanted that. But know if I can't have it with either of you, I...I don't need either of you" Lucifer's voice cracked for a moment as tears built up in his eyes, ones that he would push back.

"I just need your power" An archangel blade came out of Lucifer's sleeve, slicing Jack's throat slightly before consuming his grace. The archangel kept his grip on his son before slicing Jenna's throat, using his newly charged powers to keep the twins from struggling. Lucifer started to do the same to Jenna, only taking a small amount before healing her. "A snack on the road, of course" He smirked exactly like you would picture the devil doing.

Sam's first instinct was to protect the twins, protect  _his_ kids. Ignoring his brother's calls, Sam ran over without thinking, only to be transported along with the twins away from the bunker.


	17. SIXTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is holding Jack, Jenna, and Sam hostage at an empty church. The only way out? For someone to kill the other.

**_ "a wise man once told me family don't end in blood, but it doesn't start there either. family cares about you, not what you can do for them. family's there through the good, bad, all of it. they got your back even when it hurts. that's family". _ **

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

**CHURCH:**

As soon as they arrived at the destination, Sam fell to the ground while Lucifer held Jack's coat collar as well as Jenna's oversized sleeve(she had been wearing one of Sam's old flannels) in one hand while gesturing at Sam with the other as he spoke. "Really, Sam? Hitching a ride? I mean, do you ever quit?" Lucifer commented as he watched Sam fail to get up.

"Go to hell" Sam spat, only making the devil roll his eyes. "Hell. Yeah, been there, done that" Lucifer dropped the twins who were unconscious. He walked over to Sam before kicking him, knocking him back down.

***

Sam gasped loudly as Lucifer held him in the air by his throat. "You know..." Lucifer sighed. "It's been real fun. I really had a great time with you, but I think we should see other people. What do you say?" Sam only gasped, not being able to speak.

The twins regain consciousness. Jenna tried to use the rest of her grace to attack Lucifer, but she couldn't. Her remaining grace was trying to heal her from whatever head injury she just got from being dropped onto the floor.

Jack and Jenna helped each other up, both weak but ready to fight to save Sam. He was the first person to accept them despite knowing they were the devil's biological children. He believed in them when nobody else did. He never left them. He was pretty much their dad, not Lucifer.

Lucifer roared, his eyes flashing the gold color that the twins had. As he was about to reach into Sam's soul, he heard someone yell, "Stop". The feminine voice made him drop Sam and turn around, seeing Jack and Jenna conscious.

"Now, why should I listen to you, dove? Either of you?" Lucifer questioned. "Because...we're your children" Jack hesitated as Lucifer moved closer. "Well, you had a chance with that, but now..." Lucifer punched Jack, the boy who was already weak now fell to the ground. He then did the same to Jenna, who tried to fight back but evidently fell to the ground as well.

"As for kids...I can make more of those" Sam had gotten up and tried to attack Lucifer, but was also punched hard enough that he fell to the ground. All three were now on the ground.

"Wow, Daddy Sammy coming to the rescue" Lucifer walked over to Sam who was trying to use the bench to get up. "But your little Jackie, the nougat-loving boy you loved before, he's killed people. And little Jenny over here, your little princess, literally tried to kill a teenager without knowing if he was really guilty or not. They've got a lot of blood on their hands" Sam staggered over, looking at how torn apart they were both physically and mentally. It broke his heart to see them like that.

"I don't care. They're family" Jack, who had been looking down, looked up at Sam. Jenna was trying and failing to heal herself, it seemed like her powers went back into the stage they were at a few days after her birth.

"Ha! What's family done for anybody?" Sam straightened his posture, trying to look intimidating as he tried to figure out what to do. "My dad left me. My brothers tried to kill me, a lot. Family blows. And I'm gonna prove it to you" He told Sam, who rose his eyebrows in amusement.

"What, by killing me? Go ahead" Lucifer made a face, though he was expecting that knowing Sam and how he will literally die for anyone. "No, I'm not gonna kill you. One of them is" The three made eye contact right before Lucifer pulled out the archangel blade and set it down in the middle of them.

***

"Now I could--I probably should--execute you. I mean, really, really use my imagination. But I'm feeling generous today. So either you or the wonder twins walk out that door, and the other will be lying dead on the ground. You choose" Jack and Jenna looked defeated. There was no way either of them would kill Sam, they would never dream of it. So now, now they prepared themselves for their own demise.

"No" Sam huffed out. "Or you could do that, and I can murder you three and end all life in the universe" Lucifer chuckled. "Remake it in my image, better than dad ever could. I'm thinking...fire-breathing dragons, sassy talking robots. I might give humanity another chance if they know their place and worship me, 'cause I've earned it. But hey, it'll probably take a few days to unravel the universe. Maybe 7, 10 days tops. So maybe, just maybe, one of you could stop me. Maybe" The three only looked at each other, Jenna's hand was connected with her brother's per usual.

"Well, let's see. Clock's ticking" It was still for a moment before Sam went and grabbed the blade. The two squeezed each other's hand, preparing for their departure before walking forward to Sam.

What Lucifer wasn't expecting, but should've, was for Sam to try and hand them the knife. "Kill me" Jenna and Jack, both bloody and beaten up, were thrown off. "What?" Jenna whispered. "Kill me" Tears once again started to brim their eyes. "You two can stop him, Jack, Jenna. You can get your powers back" Sam placed the knife in Jenna's hand, forcing her to hold it.

"No, w-we, we c-can't beat him" The only power they could control was their mind link, it somehow was still there as if their minds were supposed to be linked as one in the first place. They both knew what they had to do, they had to let Sam kill them. Sam had stopped Lucifer many times before along with Castiel and Dean. He could do it again, they just couldn't be there to see it.

"But you can" The two started moving backward so they wouldn't be stopped. "What?" Jenna smiled sadly. "We know you can, Sam. You've done it before" Jenna told him. "No, no, no, no, no, Jenna, Jack" Jenna squeezed her brother's hand one last time before letting go, holding the blade to her chest.

"Don't! Jenna, please!" Sam yelled. The girl paused for a moment, looking up at Sam sadly. "I love you,  _pater_. Tell Dean and Cas that I love them too" Sam froze when he heard the non-english word fall out of her mouth. A word he had taught her, one that meant 'father'.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"I don't understand. I know how to exorcize someone, isn't that enough?" After Jack disappeared, both Winchester's made it their duty to not only track him down but also to keep her busy to keep her away from the thought of their mind link being broken._

_Sam, being himself, decided to teach Jenna some Latin. "You always complain about not being able to read some books in the library because they're in Latin. Don't you want to be able to read more?" Jenna sighed in defeat, they began their lesson on 'how to speak Latin 101'._

_After a while, it was surprisingly fun. Jenna was a fast learner like a lot of angels and the two actually had fun together._

_"I don't like that word" Jenna mumbled when shown the Latin word for father, aka 'pater'._

_"A dad doesn't have to be just biological" Jenna looked at Sam in confusion. "Like how Jack decided that Castiel would be our father instead of Lucifer?" Sam sighed._

_"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to call or consider him a father if you don't want to. Dean and I, we had someone who treated us like we were his sons, we thought of him as our dad" It was Dean's turn to walk in the room to join the conversation._

_"And he always reminded us that 'family don't end in blood', and it doesn't start with it either" Jenna smiled. "So...I can choose my family?" This excited Jenna. "Hell yeah, kid"._

**PRESENT DAY:**

"Jenna, don't!" Sam yelled once more. But it didn't stop her, Jenna started to slide blade into her chest, blood was slowly pouring out due to her still having some grace. But everything stopped when the brightest light that they'd ever seen changed everything.

Their eyes all went towards the entrance where Dean stood. Just like Castiel did when they met all those years ago in the barn, Michael's wings were shown as a shadow behind light, showing off before stopping.

"Dean?" Sam breathed out. "Hiya Sammy" Dean greeted his brother. "You let my brother in" Lucifer exclaimed. "Well, turns out, he and I have something in common. We both wanna gut your ass" And so the fight began.

There was a time in the fight that looked like Lucifer was going to win until Sam threw him the archangel blade that got knocked out of their hands.

Right before Lucifer tried to ultimately kill both him and Michael, the devil was stabbed. He fell to the ground, screaming as fire seemed to burn in his eyes. There was a flash of light before Lucifer died.

***

Lucifer's body was now on the ground, the shadow of his wings were burnt into the ground. The group of four were now standing together, Jenna had healed with the help of Michael's grace and her own.

"Is he..." Jack trailed off, not knowing what to say. "He...he's dead" Sam was in shock. After so many years since the original apocalypse, the devil was finally defeated. And while it wasn't by their Michael, it was still by a Michael just like the prophecy stated.

"Holy crap" Dean was also in shock, remembering everything bad he's done to them. The only good thing Lucifer had done was create two beautiful, amazing twins who were nothing like him. Sam stood next to Jack while Jenna stood next to Dean, all still in shock that they actually saw the devil just die. 

"You did it, Dee" Dean pulled the nephilim into a side hug. "No. No, we did it. We did it" They were all smiling. They had finally beat the devil, Team Free Will 2.0 got to watch the devil die(besides Cas who was at home worrying for everyone's safety).

It should have ended there, that should've been the end. While they were celebrating, Dean felt an immense amount of pain in his mind. The hunter staggered, grunting in pain. "Dean? Dean!" Sam shouted.

"We had a deal!" The eldest hunter in the room yelled at himself/Michael. The struggle soon ceased to exist. Dean stood straight up, his demeanor changing completely.

"Michael" Jenna whispered in shock. Sam pulled the girl back away from him, keeping the twins behind him protectively. "Thanks for the suit".


End file.
